Black Phantom : Sorting Memories
by DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: Sequel To Black Phantom. Danny Has Lost His Memories Ever Since He Woke Up From The Coma. Will He Get His Memories Back Or Will He Be Forgotten Forever? & As For Danielle Will Ciel Accept Her As His Cousin?
1. Danny's past memories

... Phantomhive Manor...

Ciel was tapping his fingers on his desk in irritation.

Sebastian comes in with a tray of tea. 'You keep doing that you'll chip the wood. ' he said as he smirks as he pours the tea.

Ciel looked over at the demon through gritted teeth. 'Oh shut up Sebastian!' he said in a pissed tone.

Sebastian began pouring the tea. 'Very well my lord.' he said as he smirks.

Ciel looks through files. 'Danny still asleep?' he asked not bothering to look up from his work.

Sebastian finished setting his masters tea. 'Yes, Danny, Jazz, Danielle, Sam, and Tucker are still asleep.'

Ciel continues looking at the files.' Very well then'.

Sebastian smirked. ' Working the old way still, I see?'

Ciel looked at him then back at his work. ' It's easier this way. ' he said clearly irritated.

' Breakfast will be ready soon my lord, I'll begin once I wake Master Danny and his friends.' he said as he bows and leaves the room as Ciel continues to work, unphased by his butler's retort.

... Sam's guestroom...

Sebastian comes into the room. 'Good morning Samantha hope you slept well last night.' he said as he opens the curtains.

Sam groans and puts a pillow over her face. ' I'm a creature of the night doomed to a house filled with morning people.'

Sebastian smirks at her comment. 'Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. '

Sam groans as she gets up and begins to stretch.

Sebastian nods. 'Very well then.' he says as he leaves so Sam could get ready.

Sam sighs as she finishes stretching and begins to get dressed.

... Tucker's guestroom...

Sebastian knocks as he enters the room. Tucker still peacefully asleep as drool descended his lips. Sebastian smirks as he goes to open the curtains. Tucker moved slightly as he woke up and stretched and yawned. ' Oh, good morning Sebastian.'

Sebastian smiled. 'Good morning Tucker, I came to wake you, it's nearly time for breakfast.'

Tucker smiled big. Happy for the mention of food. His favorite pass time. 'Oh, thanks for waking me.'

' My pleasure. I'll leave you to get dressed, breakfast will be ready in.. he began to say as he checks his watch.' six minutes.' he said as he finished his sentence and leaves the room.

... Jazz's guestroom...

Sebastian knocks on Jazz's door as he enters was reading a psychology book on her already made bed. Sebastian viewed the made bed. 'I came to wake you but it seems that you're already awake.' he said as he viewed the open windows and an already dressed Jazz on the bed, reading.

Jazz fidgeted slightly on the bed. 'Yeah, I'm sorry I've been up since seven, I showered got dressed opened the curtains did my bed and cleaned the room. Sorry if I did your job. ' she said in a shy tone.

Sebastian smiled slightly. ' It's quite alright Ms. Jasmine. I came to wake you and tell you that breakfast is nearly ready, but since you're already up and dressed. Breakfast will be ready in...' he said as he checks his watch. ' five minutes. ' he said as he bows and leaves.

...Danny's room ...

Danny was asleep. In his bed, as was Danielle who had a bed of her own but would rather be with Danny. Sebastian comes into the room and smirks at the sight. ' Good Morning Master Danny, Mistress Danielle.'

Danny wakes up and looks around. 'Oh Sebastian, right?'

Sebastian nodded. 'Yes Master Danny, I came to wake you and Mistress Danielle, breakfast will be ready in five minutes.'

'Okay Sebastian.' said Danielle as she smiles.

Sebastian leaves.

Danielle goes to the bathroom to shower and just puts back on the same clothes.

... Dining room...

Ciel was eating his breakfast. ' Sebastian more tea! ' he yelled clearly pissed.

Sebastian pours the tea. 'There you are, my Lord.'

Ciel looks around the table and doesn't see Danny. 'I thought you woke my brother? ' he said as he sips his tea.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. 'I did young master.' he said as he checks his watch.

'Well go check on him!' he yelled clearly pissed.

Sebastian bowed. 'Yes my lord.'

Danny slowly entered the dining room. 'It's ok I'm here.'

Everyone but Ciel and Sebastian yelled happily as he entered. 'Danny!'

Ciel looked up at his brother. 'Good morning Danny how are you today?'

Danny shrugged. 'Okay, I guess.' he said as he looks around the dining room.

Sebastian went to get the breakfast.

Ciel nodded. 'That's good.' he said as he smiled.

Danny looks around as Sebastian serves breakfast, and helps Danny to his seat.

Danny looked around. 'Um, thanks.' he said in a confused tone.

Sebastian shook his head. 'No problem at all master Danny.'

Danielle downing her food as they all discuss, unknowing that Sebastian was watching her eat. Danny tried to eat but forgot how.

Ciel gritted his teeth. 'Sebastian help him eat!' he yelled not because he forgot but because Sebastian didn't think to do it himself.

Sebastian turned towards Danny. 'Yes my lord.' he said as he helped Danny eat.

... Sometime in the middle of breakfast...

Danny wanders off and looks around the manor.

Danielle raises an eyebrow as she looks around. ' Where did Danny go?'

'I don't know.' said Sebastian as he went to look for him.

Everyone follows him to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

... Clockwork's lair...

Clockwork began to think. 'Should I intrude?' he asked himself as he puts a hand on his chin in thought.

... Phantomhive Manor...

Danny looks around the manor in awe. ' You have a nice place here, you live here?'

Ciel smiled softly. 'Thanks, um.. you live here too.'

Danny looked at him clearly surprised. 'I do? wow!'

Ciel nodded. ' Of course, you are my brother after all.' he said as he smiles softly.

Danny looked at Ciel. 'Oh okay then.' he said as he smiles. ' So come on let's go finish breakfast then after you should take a nap.'

Danny looked at him clearly confused. 'Oh sure uh?' he said as he gave Ciel a blank stare. 'Ciel, my name is Ciel.' Danny looked upset. 'Oh, sorry.' Ciel held up his hand. 'It's fine.' he said as he led Danny back to the dining room as Everyone continued to eat.

... Clockwork's lair...

Clockwork nodded toward the doors. ' Yes, I should.'

...After breakfast...

Danny headed back to bed for some rest. Ciel looked up at his brother who was heading out the dining room door. 'Will he be okay Sebastian?'

Sebastian put his hands behind his back. 'He will Master... in time.'

'Time... out.'

Danny, Sebastian, Ciel freeze as they are teleported to Clockwork's lair.

... Clockwork's lair...

Clockwork looked at Danny, Sebastian, and Ciel as they materialized in front of him. 'Hello, Sebastian, Ciel, Danny.'

Sebastian looked at him with a questionable look. 'Hello? who are you may I ask?' 'I am Clockwork master of time and I'm here to help Daniel, with this problem.'

Ciel looked at him with a confused tone. 'You know my brother?' Clockwork nodded. 'Of course, I know Danny well, I am one of his allies for his ghost half Danny Phantom.' Ciel looked surprised. 'Oh, I see.'

Clockwork nodded. 'Yes, we're very close.' Ciel smiled. 'I'm glad he has a good friend'

Clockwork smiled. 'Much more as well.'

Ciel smiled. 'That's good.'

Clockwork glanced at Danny. 'Now for the matter of Danny and his memories.'

'Yes, I'm really worried. ' he said as he looks at Danny, as he looks at clockwork's lair in awe.

Clockwork shook his head. 'Don't worry, I will handle it all and your brother will be just fine.' he said as he looked at Danny.

Danny was about to touch one of the doors but Clockwork stopped him.

Sebastian looked at Clockwork. 'So what can you do?'

Clockwork smiled. 'All I need to do is give Danny his memories back.'

Ciel nodded. 'Okay.'

Clockwork gets everyone's attention and begins to show them Danny's memories. 'Let the sorting of the memories begin.'

... 1 hour later...

Ciel was frozen in shock.

Sebastian was frozen as well but possibly more intrigued. 'Oh, my ... Lord.'

Clockwork grabs Danny gently and begins to give Danny his memories back.

... 30 min later...

Danny passes out from the overwhelming shock.

Clockwork nodded. 'He should be fine in a few hours.'

Ciel smiled. 'Thanks.' Clockwork shook his head. 'No problem.'

Ciel looked at Sebastian. 'Sebastian pick Danny up!' he yelled in an assertive tone.

Sebastian nodded. 'Yes my lord.' he said as he picks up Danny.

Clockwork waved. 'Goodbye.'

Sebastian and Ciel looked at Clockwork. 'Bye.' they said and just like that Clockwork teleports them home.

Clockwork begins to watch the doors again but...' Oops.'

 _ **A.n**_

 _ **Hey, guys, I'm so mad well me and Savannah are for some weird reason it messed up, ugg stay chapter stay!**_

 _ **Dpl2**_


	2. Reviving Danny's memories

... Phantomhive Manor Danny's room...

Ciel sat on Danny's bed clearly worried about Danny.

Sebastian smirks. ' You really care about him, don't you? you seem rather worried.'

Ciel gave him a death glare. ' Oh shut up Sebastian! he's my brother, of course, I'm worried.' he spat.

Sebastian smirked. 'You never show this much concern for Lady Elizabeth. '

Ciel gritted his teeth. 'Shut up!' he said clearlly pissed.

' Very well my lord. if you need me I will be preparing Lunch.' said Sebastian as he bows and leaves the room.

Ciel shakes his head as he looks at his brother. ' Don't worry Danny, everything will be okay, I promise. ' he said as he smiles.

Danielle runs into Danny's room. 'Danny? ' she asked as she went to the bed. 'is he okay?' she asked as she looks at Danny in worry.

'I'm sure he'll be just fine.' said Ciel as he looks at Danielle.

Danielle looks at Ciel. ' Hope so.' She says as she sighs in worry.

... Clockwork's lair...

Clockwork watches the doors. 'Oh my... they don't have a lot of time. ' he said as he turns his clocks around. ' Dan will return one day as well. ' he said as he sighs in worry. 'Time. that's what they need. Danny will be fine .. in time.' he said to himself as he continues to watch the doors.

... Phantomhive Manor...

Danielle sighed. 'Hi Danny... you probably can't hear me huh? oh well, Sorry I haven't been around since you saved me from Vlad.' she said as she floated above Danny and landed right by him on the bed. 'I promise Danny no more trips. I just wanna be a family with you and Ciel, that is.. if he'll love me and accept me. ' she said as she looks down at her lap in worry. ' Please be okay Danny. ' she said as a single tear cascaded down her cheek.

... Phantomhive Manor Sam's guest room...

Sam was pacing in the room. 'Why did I? how could I ugh! ' she yelled as she throws her pillow at the door. 'I love him and I betrayed him?! how could I? how could he?! trust me! I wouldn't trust me. ' she said softly as she falls on the bed in anger.

... Phantomhive Manor Tucker's guestroom...

Tucker groaned. 'Best friends? best friends!? how could Danny call me his best friend, I don't deserve a friend as good as him.' he said softly as he sits on the bed in sorrow. ' I deserve a pie in my face, not a friendship. If he tells me we're not friends anymore I'll understand. I know I don't deserve anything. I would go a whole year without tech for Danny's friendship.' he said as he sighs upset. 'Yeah right, he wouldn't even talk to me. '

...Phantomhive Manor Danny's room...

Danielle sighed. 'Everything will be okay right Danny?'

Danny wakes up from his nap.

Danielle beamed with hapiness. 'Danny! you're okay!' she yelled as she hugs him happily.

: 'Danny? who's Danny?' he asked confused.

Danielle looked at him fear in her eyes. 'Oh no... Danny, please remember, your Danny and I'm Danielle you call me Dani too.' she says full of worry.

Danny shook his head. ''I'm sorry I just can't remember.' he said as hemlooks at her clearly confused.

Danielle sighed as she smiled sadly. 'It's okay Danny , you'll remember soon enough. '

Ciel enters. 'We hope.'

Danielle Get's off the bed scared.

Ciel smiled. ' Danielle you know my brother very well right? If so tell me how your first time met him.' he said in a clm tone.

Danielle shook with fear. Y..you w..want t..to k..know e..everything?' she asked him nervously.

Ciel nodded. 'Indeed so come with me Danielle into my office.' he said calmly.

Danielle got off the bed. ' o..okay-' she said and is so scared that Ciel won't accept her as his cousin.

Ciel grabbed her hand and starts walking to his office calmly.

Danielle stares at Ciel well following her cousin in fear.

...,...-inside Ciel office- ...

Ciel sits down in his chair. 'Have a seat Danielle.' he says smoothly as he gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

Danielle was still nervous. 'o..okay.' she said as she sits down in a chair in front Ciel desk.

Ciel put his hands together. 'Now, tell me how you met my little brother, and don't leave out any details understand?' he said calmly and a little bit harshly as he looks up at her.

Danielle shook with fear. 'I u..understand'. she said and is so scared of him.

Ciel notices her fearand smiles at her to calm her down. 'Danielle you don't have to be scared of me , I won't hurt you.' he says calmly.

Danielle sighs with relief. 'Oh, okay.' she said as she begins to act normal around him. ' 'I met Danny two years ago, at first Vlad was my father. I thought he loved me but I was wrong, he never wanted a girl he wanted a perfect clone of Danny at that time. I thought he wanted Danny so he could use his DNA to save me because I was melting into nothing. But then I found out I was nothing but a mistake to Vlad. When I heard him talking to Danny telling him I was an imperfection a mistake and that he was only using me. I decided to set Danny free. Now that I am as well, I travel around the world alone, but sometimes I come back to visit him, since I never had a family of my own.' she saud as she tells him everything.

Ciel was listening carefully to everything she was telling him. Not inturrupting until she was done. He was shocked and mad after hearing it all. 'Alright Danielle, you may go now.' he said calmly controlling his anger.

Danielle nodded. 'Okay.' she said as she leaves.

Sebastian was with Ciel the whole time and was listening to everything as always. 'Something the matter my Lord?' he asked his young master in a calm tone.

Ciel gitted his teeth. 'I can't believe what I just heard Sebastian!' he yelled.

Sebastian nodded. ' Well she is Danny's cousin after all my Lord.' he said calmly as he smirks.

Ciel held his hands together as he bringsit to his face. 'I just hope Danny remembers everything soon Sebastian.' he said in a worried tone.

Sebastian stood by his side hands behind his back. ' I am sure young Danny, will soon my Lord.' he Says in a calm tone.

Ciel sighed. ' I hope your right Sebastian, I hope your right.' he said in a calm tone, only to yell not a minute later. 'Give me tea Sebastian, now!'

Sebastian began to tend to the tea. 'Yes My Lord...'

 **A.n here you guys go**

 **Dpl2**


	3. Danny's flashbacks

...*inside Phantomhive manor at midnight*...

Ciel was asleep in his bed peacefully in his bedroom.

Jazz was also happily asleep in her bed in her bedroom.

Sam was asleep in her bed dreaming about Danny at her bedroom.

Tucker was asleep in his bed dreaming about food in his bedroom.

Danielle was asleep worried about her cousin in her bedroom.

Sebastian is still awake in his bedroom petting a cat since he never sleeps.

...*with Danny in his bedroom*...

Danny is sleeping in his bed peacefully until he started having flashbacks in his sleep he starts remembering everything that happened, even about finding of Ciel.

... Ciel's room...

Ciel sits on his bed. 'I hope my cousins okay. ' he said as he rubbed his head as he sat on his bed.

Sebastian slowly entered his room. 'Danielle is rather worried.' he said as he came to Ciel's side.

Ciel sighed. ' I know.'

... Danny's room...

Danny woke up as he sat up quickly. ' Ciel!' he yelled as he got up and ran into Ciel's office.

... Ciel's office...

Danny quickly ran in. Yelling. ' Ciel!'

Ciel looked at his door. 'Danny?' he asked curiously as Danny quickly went up to him. 'Ciel! Ciel! I remember!' he yelled as he smiled at his brother.

Ciel's eyes widened. 'Really? you do?' he asked excitedly.

Danny nodded. 'I do, I remember everything. ' he said as he explained everything.

Ciel smiled. 'You do! I'm so happy.'

Sam was walking into Ciel's office to ask him something when she noticed Danny. 'Danny?'

Danny looked over from Ciel's desk. 'Sam?'

Sam's eyes widened. 'Danny!' she yelled as she ran up and hugged him.

Danny kisses Sam passionately. ' I've missed you.'

Sam smiles. ' Me too.' as Jazz, Tucker and Dani pass by the room. ''Danny!' yelled Jazz as the others looked in the same direction. Jazz hugged him.

Danny smiled as he saw his sister. ''Jazz!'' he yelled as he hugs her.

Tucker eager to hug him as well. ''Danny!'' he yelled as he hugs his friend.

Dani flew fast toward Danny. ''Danny!'' she yelled as she hugs him knocking him over. Tucker and Dani hugging Danny. ''Everything okay now?'' asked Dani as she raised her eyebrow.

Sebastian grew near the desk. ''Yes, Danielle it is...''

... one week later...

Danny actually got up early for once slowly stretches as he went to take a shower. 'What if. My enemies come? and they hurt my friends and brother?... maybe I should leave?...' he sighs. 'and Danielle what if Vlad comes for her? Can I protect her even though I have had no time for training? I just don't know what to do? '' he thought to himself as he gets out of the shower and gets ready for the day, dressing in his usuals. 'oh well.' he thought to himself as he heads downstairs.

Sebastian looked at Danny clearly shocked. He was on his way up the stairs. ''Master Danny?! I was just coming up to get you, your up early,'' he said in a surprised tone.

''Yeah, I have a lot on my mind,'' Danny said as he shrugs.

Sebastian smiled his signature smile. ''I'm sure everything will be fine, now it's time for breakfast master Danny.''

Danny rubbed his stomach. '' Good I'm starving, Thanks, Sebastian,'' he said as he ran to the dining room.

...Dining room...

Danny quickly entered the dining room. ' Morning bro.' he said as he smiled. Ciel smiled as well. ''Danny, how are you?'' Danny nodded. ''I'm alright bro, I feel so much better! you know.. now that I remember. '' he said as he sat at the table. Ciel sips his tea. '' I'm glad,'' he said as Dani flies in the manor landing in the dining room. ''Good morning everyone!'' she yelled as she smiles. '' I'm so hungry!'' she whined as she quickly dropped her head on the table.

Danny looked up at his cousin. ''I'm sure you are, miss I'm going to New York, be back by breakfast,'' he said as he smirks as he eats his eggs.

Dani giggled. ''Sorry I had to, there was a huge party at my friend Maggie's she lives there you know, '' she said as she eats vigorously.

Danny smiles. '' So I've heard,'' said Danny said as he handed his plate to Sebastian who served him his breakfast.

''Glad your okay, Danny.'' said Jazz as she smiled at her brother.

'' Ya, I was so worried,'' said Sam as she sat by Danny, Sebastian began to serve her meal.

''Yeah D, you scared us,'' said Tucker through a full mouth.

Danny looked down at the table. ''Sorry,'' he said as Sebastian cut in. ''He's fine now,'' he said as he serves more orange juice.

'' Yeah. I'm fine thanks, everyone,'' he said as he smiles.

''You're welcome Danny,'' they said as they smile at him.

Sebastian held up a tray. ''Anyone up for seconds?'' he asked as everyone yelled. ''Yeah!'' they said in an excited tone.

Sebastian chuckles as he went.

Danny plays with his food quietly. His hand on his face.

Ciel watches him with worry. '' Are you alright Danny?'' he asked in a concerned tone.

Danny jumped. startled by his brother's question. '' I'm fine Ciel. why?'' he asked in a nervous tone.

'' You just seem.. off, '' said Ciel as he looks at him with a raised eyebrow. ''I'm fine okay!'' Danny yelled as he gets up and leaves, heading to his room.

Ciel looked at everyone with a curious glance. ''Did I say something wrong?''

Sam shook her head. '' No.''

''That's just how he is.'' said, Tucker, as he shrugs.

Ciel sighs. ''I just don't know what to do. I thought everything would be fine once his memory returned,'' he said as he stared at his meal.

Sebastian finished serving everyone placing the tray, between his arm and side. '' Master Danny is dealing with something we won't understand... well you guys at least. Not so sure of me. He'll open up. In time. '' he said as he looked toward Danny ascending the stairs.

Ciel sighed. ''I hope so.''

Dani looked down at her meal. ''Me too.''

... Danny's room...

''Just leave me alone. Now!'' he yelled as his eyes flashed red as darkness consumed him and his eyes shut for a nap.

ch was written by me, DannyPhantomluver2 and Savannah Daisy River

see ya

DPL2


	4. Protecting Ciel and Danielle

... Phantomhive Manor Danny's room...11:57 pm...

Danny was tossing and turning in his sleep, he breathed heavily as he begins to have a nightmare.

... Danny's nightmare...

Dan appeared in his dream. Of course it was all in his head. ''You're a disgrace, you're a failure. Leaving behind a city that needs you. But you're too scared to do a thing! Here you are putting the only people who care for you, in fight your battles. How does that make you feel? '' he asked as he laughs evilly. ''You're nothing, nothing but a child. What can you do? you're not a hero! you're a naive boy.'' he grew closer, his fangs as sharp as ever. ''You're not a man either your just a loser, a disgrace a piece of nothing. You will become me, Danny.'' he said as he began floating backwards, away from him. ''It's all, in a matter of time.'' he flew towards him faster than sound as he overshadowed Danny turning him into Dan himself. Danny turned toward a mirror that appeared out of nowhere. Once he saw Dan in the mirror, Danny screamed as he broke the mirror shattering it and the nightmare, he was lost in. Danny woke up as he screamed sweat cascading down his face.

... Danny's room...

Danny continued to scream.

... Ciel's study... Midnight...

Ciel quickly stands as he heard Danny's scream. '' Sebastian!'' he yelled. ''Right away my lord.'' said Sebastian as he bowed and quickly left.

... Danny's room...

Sebastian knocks on the door. ''Master Danny, is everything alright?'' he aked with a soft tone as he enters the room. Evil laughter emerges throughout the room. ''I'm fine, just. fine.'' he said as he smirks evilly.

Sebastian looked at Danny a bit surprised. ''Oh dear,'' he said as he smirks back.

Danny was deep inside himself since Dan took control. '' I have to fight back!'' he yelled as he begins fighting back.

Dan holds his head as he screams.

Danny took control again, breathing heavily as his eyes return blue.

Sebastian looked at Danny a smirk on his face.''That was quite a show.''

Danny gasped in surprised. '' Sebastian?! you saw that?!'' he yelled in a frightened tone.

Sebastian moved his head to the side. A sad look on his face. 'I'm afraid so...''

''oh...'' he began to say as he fiddled with his blanket. ''Sebastian, there is something I never told Ciel about and he can't know... '' not yet...'' he says truthfully in a nervous tone.

Sebastian looked at Danny. '' is that so master Danny?'' he asked as he walks over to him while smirking.

Danny fiddled with his covers. ''Yeah. I can't let him know...'''

Sebastian: ''What could that be master Danny?'' he said in a fatherly tone.

Danny got out of bed. ''Here I will show you...'' he said as he goes on computer and types in something in his ghost files. As he types in Dan Phantom opening his file, there was a news video about Dan that he kept with him. Clockwork gave it to him months ago.

Sebastian glanced at the video with a curious look. ''Who is that master, Danny? '' he asked as he looked at the news video curiously.

''That is...'' he began to say but hesitates before telling him. '' Dan my evil future self, from another timeline. He is alive because I never killed him I only defeated him and trapped him in the Ghost zone with Clockwork in the thermos. He is more powerful than me Sebastian, he is talking to me in my mind, saying I will turn into him soon and that I am putting people that care about me in danger.'' he shook his head as he rubbed his arms as if he felt a chill. '' I know for a fact that he will return Sebastian soon...'' he says in worried and sorrowful tone as he looked down.

Sebastian looks at Danny shocked at hearing that. '' master Danny, you need to tell my young lord about this.'' he said in a calm tone.

Danny's head shot up. ''No! he can't know about him, Sebastian. Please don't tell him about Dan.'' he begged.

Sebastian sighed. '' master Danny he needs to know. I am his butler I can't lie to him it's an order from your brother.'' he says simply.

Danny sighs. '' Okay...''

...back with Ciel in his office...

Ciel was doing his paperwork until Sebastian knocked on the door. ''Come in.'' he said in a calm tone.

Sebastian enters inside with Danny behind him. ''There's something master Danny never told you my lord.'' he said in a calm tone.

Ciel looked at Danny. ''Is this true Danny? '' he asked as he looks up at his little brother from work.

Danny fidgited his feet on the floor. ''Um yes, that's true bro.''...He said nervously as he looks at Ciel.

''Well you can tell me anything, you should know that by now.'' Ciel began. '' You're my brother after all and I care about you dearly, little brother.'' he says in a calm tone as he smiles.

Sebastian was listening to them talk while smirking.

''Alright but please don't get mad at me, for not telling you earlier.'' said Danny in a woried tone, as he fidgited his fingers.

''I can never be mad at you, you're my little brother.'' said Ciel as he smiles.

''Okay I will tell you everything then.'' he said as he sighed. '' two years ago, I was going to cheat on a test at school that caused a lot of problems for me, and everyone around me. '' he sighed. ''Because I saw my future at clockwork's tower. It showed me that I turn evil, just by cheating on one test! in the future I killed my family, and destroyed everything. I was so shocked that I went into the future timeline to defeat my evil future self But he followed me to my time and I promised everyone that I will never ever turn into him. But I never killed him...so he is alive in the other timeline. He had talked to me in my mind saying ''I will turn into him no matter what I do.'' and he also said I am putting everyone that care about me in danger he even said I am a disgrace, a failure. by Leaving behind a city that needs me... But I am too scared to do a thing he goes by the name Dan. I know for a fact that he will return soon.'' he said as he told his brother everything.

Ciel looks at his brother clearly shocked and worried after hearing that. '' Danny how come you didn't tell me about him sooner?'' he asks his little brother.

''I didn't want you to know about him yet... because I thought if I told you about him, you might be ashamed of me, because I might turn into him.'' he said as he looks down sadly.

Ciel got up and came to Danny's side. '' Danny I will never be ashamed of having you as my brother no matter what you do. besides that, I know you will never turn into him right?''

Danny gritted his teeth. ''Of course not, I will never turn into him ever!'' he yelled.

''Good.''said Ciel as he smiles.

Danny sighed. '' but lately, he's been controlling me. ... like today, and Sebastian saw it.'' he said in a calm tone.

''You did Sebastian?'' Ciel asked as he looks at his butler.

Sebastian nodded. ''Indeed, I did my lord, and I have to say master Danny's eyes were red, he was laughing evily, saying he was just fine, when I asked him if he was alright.'' he said simply.

Ciel put his hand to his chin i thought. ''hmm, in that case, Sebastian I order you to never leave his side!'' he yelled.

''Yes my lord.'' said Sebastian as he bows down at his master. As Danny smiles.

...time skip at Clockwork Tower...

Dan kept using his powers to break free as he yelled.'' I WILL GET FREE, JUST YOU WAIT! AND WHEN I DO I WILL KILL YOU DANNY!'' He yelled as he began laughing evilly.

Clockwork sighed. ''Everything Is as it should be.'' he says while watching the doors.

...the next day...

Everyone is at the table eating food but not Sebastian of course. Danny gasped as his ghost sense

goes off. ''Oh no.'' he says in a worried tone.

Ciel saw a blue whisp of air coming out through his brother's mouth. ''What was that, are you feeling cold Danny?''

Danny shook his head. ''No, it's just that this happens every time there a...'' he began to say as he gets cut off.

Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Danielle look at Danny as Dani's ghost sense goes off. ''A ghost is near.'' they say as they finish the sentence for him.

' Yeah.' Danny said as he smiles.

''Oh I see, very well then.'' said Ciel as he smiles.

'Interesting.' said Sebastian as he smirks.

Danny looked at everyone. ' I will be right back. 'I'm going ghost!'' he yelled as he Transformed into his ghost half.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz smile at their friend/ brother.

Sebastian smirks as he watches.

Ciel watched in shock and amazement.

Danielle quickly stands up. ''I want to fight ghost too!'' she yelled.

Danny quickly looked at Dani with a serious look. ''No, it's too dangerous, you're staying here where your safe.''

Danielle looked at Danny. ''But...'' she said as she whines.

Danny stood up straight as his eyes narrowed. ''No buts, now stay here.'' he said before flying off.

Ciel sighed as the last of the whisp of air desipated. He looked at everyone. ''So, how many times does this happen? '' he asks the rest of team Phantom.

Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Danielle looked at Ciel. ''Everyday.'' they said in unison, as if it was nothing.

Ciel nodded. ''I see. perhaps Sebastian can help him.'' he said as he looks at his butler.

Sebastian looked at Ciel. ''My lord?'' he asked his master in a surprised tone.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle looked over at Ciel. ''Danny can handle himself Ciel, if he needs help he would tell us.''

Ciel nodded. ''Very well then.'' he said as he goes back eating his food.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle continue eating with him as well.

Sebastian watches Danny fight a ghost in the sky through the window.

Danny was fighting Ember.

Ember was attacking him head on. As they continued to fight.

After a few hours of a heated battle and sucking Ember in the thermos.

... back at Phantomhive manor...

Danny rushes into the dining room. ''Sorry I took so long. Ember puts up quite a fight.''

Ciel looks at his dirty beaten brother in worry. ''You sure you're alright you look hurt.'' he said in a worried tone.

Danny shook his head. '' I'm fine, really this is nothing compared to Dan. '' he said as he sits down as Sebastian serves him his breakfast.

Ciel looked at his brother, who was already stuffing his face. '' Really?'' he asked clearly intrigued.

Danny nodded as he gulped his food down. ''Yup, except I think the ghost king might be stronger? I'm just not sure.'' he said as he shrugs and continues to eat.

Ciel put his hand to his chin. '' Interesting, very interesting.'' he said as he watches his brother eat with deep curiosity as he eats as well.

... After breakfast, Trancy Manor...

Alois looks at a useless Vlad sleeping in his guestroom. '' Unbelievably useless. He let them get away.'' he said as he looks at Claude expecting an answer.

''A disgrace. Heighness, but what shall we do?'' he asked curiously as he smirked.

Alois grinned evily. ''Wake him Claude!'' he yelled as he laughs evilly.

Claude bowed. 'Yes Highness.'' said Claude as he wakes Vlad by throwing water on him. As Vlad screams and falls to the ground with a thud.

Alois grits his teeth. '' You failed me Master's you're a disgrace! a loser! I'm done being your partner!'' he yelled clearly pissed. Vlad quickly got up as he tried to soak out his watered clothes. ''But our deal?!'' he asked in a surprised tone.

Alois grits his teeth as he goes on his tip toes. '' Which you broke by failing me! Claude get rid of him! for good.'' he said as he laughs insanely.

Claude bowed. ''Yes your highness.'' he said as he disposes of Vlad in an unspeakable way...

Vlad screams until he breathed his last breath.

''Claude! let's find someone new shall we!'' he said clearly excited and went to the carriage.

''Yes highness. '' he said as he follows close behind.

... few hours later in the Trancy Carriage...

Alois glanced out the window. '' Any news from the Phantomhives?'' he asked Curriusly.

Claude looked toward the front. '' None highness, terribly sorry.''

Alois was clearly pissed. ''Of course.'' he said as he heared screaming, seeing smoke up ahead. ''Look Claude! Go there! there must be something terrible going on!'' he yelled hppily. ''Go!''

''Yes, highness.'' said Claude as he headed towards the havoc.

Alois watches in anticipation, than is suddenly face to face with Dan Phantom.

Dan was attacking everyone in town, enjoying his havoc until Danny shows up in ghost form.

Who is that Claude!'' yelled Alois.

Claude shook his head. '' I don't know your highness.'' he said in an non emotion tone.

Danny gritted his teeth. ''Dan!'' he yelled as he began attacking him hard.

''Ah.'' Dan said as he blocks his attack while going over to him. '' no matter what you do. you will turn into me.'' he said in a evil tone. Alois looked at the fight in amazement. ''what does he mean by he will turn into him hmm?'' he asked himself as he thought about.

Danny and Dan fight eachother head on, Danny loaded a giant ecto ray and fired it at Dan as he headed towards Danny as he fangs glinting at the sight. Alois and Claude watching from a far distance.

Ciel comes running with the the rest of Team Phantom. ''Danny becareful, it doesnt matter if he is your evil future self! '' he yelled in worry.

Alois heard from far away. ''WHAT! he is Ciel's brother evil future self?!'' he asked clearly shocked.

Claude continued to show no emotion.

Danny fights Dan with all his power blast after blast, finally using his ghostly wail.

Dan tries to withstand it but is blown back. '' I will get you Danny! '' he yelled as he falls deep into the woods.

Alois smiled happily. ''Woah! follow him Claude! '' he said as he gets into the carriage.

Claude bowed. '' Yes highness.'' he said as he follows Dan to where he fell.

Danny slowly lands. ''Ciel!''

''Danny! are you alright?'' Ciel asked clealy worried.

Danny: ''I'm fine Ciel , let's head home.'' said Danny as he dusted himself off. Ciel nodded. '' Sure bro. '' he said as Everyone heads home.

... Woods...

Alois: ''That was some fight! '' he said happily.

Dan rolled his eyes. ''What do you want kid?'' he said in a angered tone.

Alois smiled. ''You seem to really awesome! I love causing trouble and fear in people's eyes!''

''I like how you think kid.'' said Dan as he smirks evily.

'' Thanks. '' said Alois as he laughs crazily.

Dan raised an eyebrow. '' So I guess you know?'' he asked curriously.

''That Ciel Phantomhive's brother is you from the past. Yeah it's crazy. '' said Alois as he looked at him curriusly.

Dan Nods. ''You seem quite wicked.''

Alois smiled. '' Truly. You wouldn't believe, What do you say let's team up?'' he asked.

Dan rolled his eyes. '' I don't team up with strangers.'' he said as he scoffed.

''Alois Trancy of the Trancy Manor.'' he said as he held out his hands.

''Dan Phantom formally known as Danny Fenton/ Phantom.'' said Dan as he took his hand.

Alois: ''Great then we'll team up to destroy Ciel and his brother! this is brilliant! '' he yelled as he laughs evilly.

Dan Joins in quickly. '' I have the perfect plan.''

... Phantomhive manor...few hours later...

Everyone is sleeping soundly.

Danielle was in a deep peaceful sleep.

Ciel smiled as he was sleeping soundly as well.

Dan looked at Alois. ''You get the plan?'' he asked as Alois nodded. ''Yes, yes let's get them already. '' he said clearly bored.

Dan nodded. ''Very well.'' he said as he grabs Alois and heads in.

Alois is amazed as he sees ciel asleep. '' Get him. '' he said as Dan grabs ciel.

''Good, now what?'' Dan smirked. ''We're getting Danielle.''

Alois nodded. '' Okay?'' he asked clearly confused. '' and who pray tell is that?''

Danny if he were a girl.'' he said simply.

Alois laughs a bit.

Dan looked at him as he raised his eyebrow. ''Humourous ?''

''Maybe a little.'' said Alois as he smirks.

Dan nodded. ''I see.'' he said as he goes to Danielle.

... Danielle's room...

Danielle was asleep as Dan went closer slowly picking Dani up. ''Now what?'' asked Alois as he looked at Dan. ''You cry.'' said Danny as he loaded ecto rays in his hands as Dan and Alois look in Danny's direction.

''Danny?!'' Dan yelled clearly confused.

''You both know how this is gonna go!'' Danny said through gritted teeth.

Alois quickly pointed at Danny. '' Get him!'' he yelled.

Dan smirked. ''Together.'' he said as he drops Ciel and Dani.

Dani and Ciel fall with a thud, and wakes up. ''What's going on? '' they say as they look around.

''Dan!'' yelled Dani.

Ciel gritted his teeth. '' Alois!''

Ciel and Dani look toward Danny. '' Danny!''' they yell. Danny gritted his teeth. ''You don't wanna piss me off !''

Dan laughs evilly. ''Believe me Danny... I do. '' he said as he attacks Danny.

Danny jumps and does a flip quickly getting out of the way. As Dan growls in anger. Dan loads a ecto ray firing it at Danny as they begin to fight. Danny firing ecto rays along with many other powers. After awhile they grunt as the battle desepates. ''If you won't let me take you out than I have no choice.'' said Dan as he turns towards a tied up Dani and Ciel loading a ecto ray. ''I'll have to end them.''

''No!'' Danny yelled as he held out his hand in horror.

Dani and Ciel clearly terrified. As Dan fires.

Danny jumps in the air and takes the hit from Dan and hits a wall.

Alois laughs. ''Come on Dan let's go. '' he said as he walked away slowly. ''Yes.'' said Dan began to say as he laughs evilly. ''We'll be back.''

Alois and Dan leaves.

Ciel and Dani looked in the direction of a wall with fallen rubble. Danny laying there face down amount the rubble. ''Danny!'' they yelled as Danny moved slightly facing them. ''I needed to protect you.'' he said softly as darkness consumed him.

A.n

Hope you enjoyed it This was a very long rewrite

Dpl2

chapter written by DannyPhantomluver2 and Savannah Daisy River


	5. Past meets Future

...Phantomhive Manor Danny's room...

Danny was asleep in his bed still recovering from the fight with Dan. '' Please be okay Danny. We need you,'' said Dani in a worried tone.

''Please.'' said, Sam, as she bowed her head.

''Come on man,'' said Tucker as he gritted his teeth.

''Come on little brother.'' said Jazz as she bowed her head as a tear escaped her closed eye.

''Please Danny,'' said Ciel as he clenched his fists.

Danny slowly opens his eyes.

''Danny!'' yelled Everyone.

''Hey guys,'' said Danny with a rasp as he smiles softly.

''We're glad you're okay Danny.'' said Everyone as they smiled.

''Thanks,'' said Danny as he smiled.

... Clockwork's lair...

Clockwork glanced at his watches. ''They'll be arriving soon,'' he said as he watches the doors.

... Amity Park 20 years into the future...

''We have to find Dan before he attacks Dad Mom and Uncle Ciel again.'' said Danny's daughter as she looked at her brother.''Okay, but how?'' asked her brother.''Head to the past.'' she said. ''Uh? How?'' he asked as he raised his eyebrow. ''The portal,'' she said as she rolled her eyes. As if to say obviously.

''Uh? Dad locked it,'' said Danny's son bluntly.

''Uh? natural'' stated Danny's daughter

Danny's son smacked his forehead. '' Duh.''

''Yeah, '' said Danny's daughter as she viewed the the infi-map goes ghost. '' This way, '' she said as she headed in its direction.

''Ugh!'' he groaned as he follows his sister.

Danny's daughter stopped. ''Here we are,'' she said as a portal opens and she enters with her brother.

Danny's son goes ghost as well. ''Now what?'' he asked as he looks around the area.

Danny's daughter: ''We try to find Mom and Dad.'' she stated obviously as she looked around Amity park of the past.

Danny's Son rubbed his head. ''Aren't they at home?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Danny's daughter rolled her eyes. ''Their past selves you dweeb.'' ''Oh,'' he said as he looked at his sister. ''Yeah.'' she said as she looks at the map. ''and since this is the infi-map It knows. Hold onto it. '' she said as her brother grabs the map. Danny's daughter took a deep breath. ''Take us to Mom Dad and Uncle Ciel!'' she said in a clear voice, they still have time medallions on.

The Map does as told.

The kids scream as the map takes them 20 years into the past...

... England Present time Phantomhive manor...

Everyone was huddled together talking about Dan.

Danny's Kids landed on top of a roof watching everything.

''Now what?'' said Dean. Danny's son.

''Clockwork doesn't want us to interfere,'' stated Lilith Danny's daughter.

''Fine,'' said Dean as he pouts crossing his arms.

Lilith smiles happily proud that she won the fight.

''Danny you can't defeat him he will kill you!'' yelled Ciel in a worried tone. Danny bit his lip but stood tall in bravest stance. ''I have to bro or else the world will be destroyed. I can't let that happen,'' he said in a serious tone.

'' Master Danny is right my lord,''said Sebastian simply.

''Don't worry I will help Danny in the battle,'' said Danielle happily.

Sam, thanTucker & jazz looked toward Ciel. ''We agree, so don't worry Ciel,'' they say in a calm voice.

Ciel nodded. '' Very then.''

... roof...

''Don't even think about it,'' said Lilith to Dean knowing his motives before he could do anything not even looking at him as she watches her future family.

''I can't do anything!'' Dean pouted.

Lilith giggled. ''Haha... ''

Dean watches them. '' What are we doing here anyway?'' he asked clearly confused.

''Ugh, Clockwork said we need to look out for mom and dad and check for Dan's return. We went over this. '' said, Lilith, as she rolled her eyes.

Dean shook his head. '' Oh.''

Lilith continued to watch her family. ''Little brothers,'' she said as she nods her head in shame.

Dean shook his arms up and down furiously. ''By two minutes!'' he yelled.

''Yeah, you keep telling yourself that,'' she said as she giggled.

Dean mumbles in irritation.

''Little brothers, '' said Lilith as she rolled her eyes.

'' Sisters.'' leans on the window sill and falls in. ''Dean!'' Lilith yelled.

... Phantomhive Manor...

Danny looked at the boy who fell through the window sill.

Dean slowly gets up. '' Oops.''

Lilith sighs and follows. '' Great Job kamikaze.'' she spat.

''It was an accident.'' defended Dean as he raised his hands up in defense.

Everyone watches them fight.

Lilith yelled. ''Clockwork said to watch not interfere or be seen!''

''Sorry,'' said Dean as he put his hand behind his head nervously.

''What do you mean Clockwork?'' asked Sam with a raised eyebrow.

''You mean he sent you?'' asked Danny curiously.

''How do you even know who we are?'' asked Sam curiously.

''Yeah!'' yelled Tucker.

''Now look what you started you weirdo,'' yelled Lilith.

''Hey Dad said you're not supposed to call me names!'' yelled Dean.

''Well Dad's not here!'' yelled Lilith

''Mom said so too!'' he defended. ''She's not here either!'' yelled Lilith.

Dean yelled. ''There right there!'' he said as he points to Danny and Sam.

Danny and Sam look at the teens in front of them. ''Wait, What?!'' they yell as Lilith sighs.''We're your kids... from the future.'' said Lilith as Danny and Sam faint. Everyone else just stares.

-More to come...

Dpl2


	6. The discussion

... Phantomhive Manor...

Danny looked at the kids in front of him. ''We're your?'' he began to say as he looks at Sam.

''Parent's.'' Lilith finished as she nodded.

Sam looked at the kids clearly shocked.

''Clockwork sent you,'' said Danny

''Yes to check on you.'' said, Dean, as he scratched his head.

Ciel puts his hand to his chin. '' hmm let me guess because Dan might kill your future parents.'' says in matured voice while thinking.

''Well this just got more interesting my Lord,'' said Sebastian as he began smirking.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. ''Perhaps you're right Sebastian,'' he said as he smirked.

''Ha! I knew you guys would always end up married with kids!'' yelled Tucker as pointed at the kids teasing them.

''Aww I'm gonna be an aunt in the future''. said Jazz as she smiled.

''Yay I'm gonna be an aunt too!'' yelled Danielle as she jumped up and down happily.

Danny and Sam looked at each other then back at the group and then at the kids blushing as they did.

Kids:'' Oooo.'' said the kids as Sam continued blushing.

''So Dan has plans?'' Danny asked changing the subject. The kids nodded. ''Clockwork sent us to protect you, '' they said as Sebastian smirked. ''And we will.''

A.n

See you next time.

Dpl2

ch. written by Savannah daisy river and me DannyPhantomluver2


	7. The Plan

... Phantomhive Manor...

''You're welcome to stay here I suppose.'' said Ciel with a sigh. He hated surprises. ''They are your Niece and Nephew.'' said Sebastian with a smirk.

Ciel gritted his teeth. '' Don't give me that look!'' he yelled clearly pissed. Sebastian made a straight face. ''Yes...my...Lord.'' Danny put his hand to his chin. ''We still need a plan.'' he said as Sam agreed.

''Yes Dan won't rest until Danny is his.'' she said with worry. Tucker nodded. ''That is true.'' he said. ''Maybe one of us can hide Danny from Dan?'' asked Dani curriously.

Jazz shook her head. ''That won't work, Dan will always end up finding him.'' she said as Ciel put his hand to his chin in thought. ''hmm, perhaps Sebastian will follow Danny everywhere in case Dan returns , that way he can help him.'' he says in a mature tone as he continued to think.

Sam smiled. '' That's a good idea, Ciel.'' she said as Jazz agreed. ''Yeah, it's better than nothing.'' Jazz said. ''I agree.'' said Tucker as Danielle looked at Sebastian. ''Sebastian will be Danny's bodyguard even though my cousin is a superhero?'' asked Dani as she giggled.

Danny looked at everyone wide eyed. ''No way I don't need a bodyguard Ciel!'' he yelled.

'' I suppose I could my lord.'' said Sebastian as he smirks.

Ciel sighed. ''It's for your own protection little brother.'' said Ciel as spoke like an overprotective brother.

Danny sighed. ''Ugh fine.'' he said as he groaned in annoyance by the idea.

Sam,Tucker,Jazz,Danielle,Ciel the Kids laugh at Danny's reaction.

As Sebastian just keep smirking.

''I'm just gonna get something to drink. '' Danny said as he motions towards the kitchen.

''No need master Danny, I will get it for you.'' said Sebastian as he bowed. Ciel looked at Danny. ''He is the butler.'' Danny crossed his arms. ''Fine.'' he said as he sighs.

Sebastian bows. ''What would you like?'' Danny sighed. ''Root beers fine.'' he said as he sat down.

Sebastian: ''Very well then.'' said Sebastian as he went to fetch Danny's beverage, as Danny thinks to himself. Ciel clearly worried for Danny's well being.

Danny slowly gets up and begins to leave the room. Sam was worried about Danny so she followed him to his room.

Ciel sighed as he viewed his retreating brother and his friend. ''Danny...'' he said softly as he leans his hand on his cheek.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at seeing his masters form. '' My Lord?'' he asked as he smirks.

Ciel groaned in anoyance. ''I am fine Sebastian.'' he said as he looks at him in irritation. ''Aren't you supposed to be watching Danny 24/7? '' he asked as he raises his eyebrow.

Sebastian bowed. '' Yes my lord.'' he said.

Lilith raised her eyebrow. ''Anger management much?'' she asked retorically. ''Very hostile.'' said Dean. ''Well... Go! '' he yelled clearly pissed.

Sebastian bows. ''Yes my lord. '' he said as he leaves.

Ciel looked down at his food. '' Idiot demon.'' he said through gritted teeth as he goes back to his work.

... Trancy Manor...

''Claude! '' yelled Alois clearly pissed. ''Yes your highness?'' asked Claude as he entered Alois study.

Alois smirked evilly. ''Go find this Dan guy and tell him I asked for him!'' he yelled in irritation.

''Yes your highness.'' said Claude as he leaves.

...Back at Phantomhive manor...

Ciel was watching all the time videos Clockwork let him use to learn about his little brother's past. As Dan comes out of nowhere and stands behind him. ''You really think you can learn about my past human self, that easily?''he asked him in anger.

Ciel pauses the video after hearing Dan's voice clearly shocked. He turned towarda him. ''You're here! '' he yelled as he growled.

Dan smirked. '' It won't be so easy, Ciel. '' he said as he laughs evilly.

Ciel clearly pissed.

'' Now I just need to get you out of the way so I could get Danny.'' he said as he shows his fangs.

''That will never happen, Danny said so himself.'' said Ciel through gritted teeth.

''Danny knows he shouldn't make promises he can't keep.'' said Dan as he grabs ciel and lifts him up to his face. '' All will be revealed in matter of time.'' he said as he throws ciel across the room and leaves the manor as he laughs evilly.

... Trancy Carriage...

''What now Highness?'' asked Claude. ''Let's find this Dan fello shall we!?'' said Alois in a chipper tone.

Claude fixes his glasses. ''Yes.. your highness.'' he said as he goes towards town.

Alois smirks. '' Now... let us see what we can find right claude.'' he said as he was looking at a black rose as he spins it in his hand.

''Yes... Your highness.'' said Calude softly.

''You will be mine Ciel Phantomhive.'' said Alois as he smirked evilly.

...Town...

Dan was causing horror and destruction as everyone was screaming in fear as they continued running.

Lilith was flying towards Dan. ''Get lost! '' she yelled as Dean began flying towards Dan and stands beside his sister. ''Yeah! Or else! '' he yelled through gritted teeth.

'' Or else what?'' said Dan as he smirks evilly.

Dean looks at his sister. ''What?'' she asked as Dean continued to look at her. ''What?!'' she yelled as Dean still looks at her.

Lilith's eyes buldged in irritation. ''Ugg okay fine.' she yelled as Dean smiles.

Lilith unleashes her ultimate super power that's really scary.

Dan screams.

''Yeah! that's my sister!'' yelled Dean.

''Dean, this is not the time!'' yelled Lilith.

''Oh... right... sorry.'' said Dean as he puts his hand behind his neck nervously like his future father.

'' Little Brothers.'' said Lilith as she sighs.

'' So the plan? '' asked Danny as he raises his eyebrow.

''As I said. Sebastian will watch you. Don't worry it will be fine.'' said Ciel

'' If you say so.'' said Danny as he sighs.

... Back at the Phantomhive manor...

''So that's it?'' asked Danny.

''Yes that's the plan now deal with it. '' said Ciel as he went to bed.

''Ugg fine! '' Danny yelled as he went to bed.

Ciel went to bed.

... Trancy Manor...

Alois: ''Yes Dan. I believe we're gonna be close. Very close.'' said Alois as he holds his chin deep in thought.

Dan laughs evilly uncontrollably, as Alois joins in. '' Claude!'' yelled Alois. ''Yes Highness?'' asked Claude as he bows.

''You know what to do.'' said Alois angrily.

''Yes Highness''. said Claude as he bows and leaves.

Alois turned towards Dan. ''Now Dan? what is our plan?''

Dan smirks evilly. '' I thought you'd never ask.''

 _ **A.n There you go guys this ch is done. Unfortunately Savannah Daisy River will NOT be helping with the rest of this story. She will be giving me ideas along the way but I will be writing the Chapters. Keep reading**_

 _ **DPL2**_


	8. Nightmare Demise

_**I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Dpl2**_

... Phantomhive Manor Ciel's Study...

Ciel fell asleep at his desk. Sebastian walks in and sees Ciel asleep and smirks.

Ciel remained sleeping. ''What am I to do with you my lord? '' said Sebastian as he picks him up, changes him and puts him to bed. As Ciel continued to sleep.

Sebastian bows. ''Good night my Lord. '' he said as he leaves to check on Danny and his friends.

... Danny's room...

Danny was sleeping peacefully in his bed until he heard Dan talk to him telepathically.

''You will turn into me Danny. You can't change your fate. You will become me!'' Dan said telepathically.

Danny began to get visual nightmares because of the words Dan has said.

''It's all in a matter of time''. Dan says to Danny telepathically as red eyes emerged from grey clouds. Suddenly Danny woke up out of fear as he yelled out loud. ''I will never turn into you. Never! '' Sebastian heard him yell as he leaned against Danny's open door. ''Troubles?'' Sebastian asked as he smirks slightly. Danny jumped slightly on his bed, startled by Sebastian's pressence. ''Oh, Sebastian. Sorry did I disturb you? Did I wake Ciel?'' he said with worry.

Sebastian smirks. ''No, no. The young Master is still quite asleep.''

''Oh, Good.'' Danny says in a more calm tone.

Sebastian: ''Yes. Your friends on the other hand. I am not quite sure.'' Sebastian said as Jazz comes into the room Sam, Dani and Tucker follows quickly behind as Tucker yawns. ''Sorry for waking you all.'' said Danny in a sad tone.

Sam scoffed.'It's fine Danny. You will never bug us.''

''Yeah, D,'' said Tucker in a more serious tone.

''We love you Danny.'' said Dani as she smiled as Danny smiles weakly. ''Try and get some sleep.'' she said as she pats his shoulder.

''Okay.'' Danny said as he Lays down and Sam, Jazz, Tucker and Dani leave the room. Sebastian left as well as he speaks to Dani, Sam,Tucker and Jazz. ''I assume all is well for the night?'' asked Sebastian as Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Dani speak. ''Yes.'' in unison.

Sebastian nodded as he put his hands behind his back.''Very well. Good night.'' he said as he walks down the hall to do is work and Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Dani head back to bed.

... Phantomhive Roof...

Dean: ''Maybe we should go back to the future I don't want to mess up either timeline''. said Dean in a worried tone.

''You're probably right.'' said Lilith as she looks at the stars.

''I don't want to change our future. Mom and Dad's future.'' said Dean in a scared tone as he rubbed his arms as Lilith hugs Dean.

''There has to be something we could do?''' Dean asked curriously.

''I... I don't know.'' said Lilith as she thought about their plan.

''We can't tell them anything about the future.'' said Dean in a worried tone.

''I know. I just said I didn't want to change our future''. says Lilith angrily.

''Geeze, sorry I said anything.'' said Dean as he raises his hands up in defense.

''Oh, sorry for snapping at you.'' said Lilith softly.

''It's fine.'' said Dean softly in a sad tone.

Lilith hugs Dean. ''Let's watch over Mom and Dad secretly.'' she said as Dean nodded. ''Sure, but shouldn't we talk to Clockwork and figure out what it is he wants?'' he asked as Lilith put her hand to her chin in thought. ''I suppose.'' she shrugs.''Good, I would'nt want anything to happen.'' ''Me either.'' said Lilith full of worry, as Dean leaves to the forest. Lilith follows close behind.

... Danny's room Morning...

Danny was searching through all his things which he was still in the process of unpacking. ''Where are they?! '' he says frantically as Dani watches her clone run about the room like a chicken without a head. ''I thought you did'nt bring anything except what you were wearing when you came here?'' asked Dani with a raised eyebrow.

''Yes, but I bought new clothes and stuff when I came here. Well except the bed, closet or uh furniture. Except I did buy a Bookshelf''. he said as he continues searching.

Dani Looks around. '' I don't see any books?'' she said with a raised eyebrow.

''Exactly, there still In the Boxes. Sebastian ordered so much stuff I don't know where it all is.'' Danny said as he raised his hands in a dramatic way before flopping them to his sides as he continued searching. ''Oh, well you'll find them. Hey! is Sebastian still guarding you?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow as Danny looks at the door and uses a power to open it, Sebastian carryinng some trays filled of lunch. ''I figured you would want to dine alone? '' he asked with a raised eyebrow as he looks at Dani. ''Or with Miss Dani?'' he concluded.

''See,'' said Danny as he looked over at his clone. '' Yes, thanks Sebastian.'' said Danny as he smiles shyly.

''Very well, If you'll excuse me it is time for Master Ciel's afternoon Tea.'' said Sebastian as he dusts off his arms and heads out of the room and down the hall.

''At least I get some privacy..''. he said as he sighs.

''Yup'' said Dani as she smiles bright.

Danny grumbles as he continues to look through all the boxes as Dani sighs as she lays on Danny's bed.

... Ciel's Office...

Ciel was looking through all the paperwork as Sebastian comes in. ''It's time for your afternoon tea my Lord.'' he said as he began to set the tea.

Ciel continued to go through his paper work as he glanced up at Sebastian. '' Shouldn't you be with Danny?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow as he sets a paper to the side.

''Yes, but the daily routine, my Master is my number one priority.'' said Sebastian as he poured his tea.

''Fine, but then return to his side once you're through here.'' said Ciel in a annoyed tone.

''Yes my lord.'' said Sebastian with one hand to his chest as he pours tea.

Ciel continues to work. As Sebastian leaves the room once his lord was taken care of.

... Clockwork's lair...

''What do we have here?'' asked Clockwork as he observed the doors. ''Clockwork we're back.'' said Lilith in a calm tone. ''Yes, I know.'' said Clockwork in a unintrested tone. ''Did we screw anything up?'' asked Dean in a worried tone though rather high pitch though not too high. ''No, not yet.''' said Clockwork deep in thought as Lilith sighs in relief. ''Good.'' said Dean as he crossed his arms smiling in triumph. ''Yes.'' Clockwork said concernly.

''Is something wrong?'' asked Lilith with a raised eyebrow in Clockwork's direction.

''Time will soon tell.'' said Clockwork in a serioius tone as he continued to watch the doors.

''UGH!'' Lilith groaned knowing what that meant.

''Not... again.'' said Dean in a annoyed tone.

''Let us view the doors, time will soon tell, time will soon tell.'' said Clockwork as he, Lilith and Dean viewed the doors.

... Present day Trancy Manor...

''Claude!'' Alois screams angrily as he slams his fist on his desk in annoyance.

''Yes highness?'' asked Claude as he fixed his glasses.

''What is taking Dan so long?'' asked Alois angrily.

''He's figuring out a plan.'' said Claude as he put his hands behind his back.

'' I see, but he's taking way too long.'' said Alois as he sat in his chair upside down.

''I know Highness.'' said Claude as he sighed. Alois was very irritated.

... Clockwork's Lair Future ...

''Now back to the present Go!'' yelled Clockwork as Lilith looked at her brother and yellled. ''Let's Move!'' as she flies off. Shortly followed by Dean.

... Phantomhive Manor...

''Dan contacted him and you did'nt tell me!?'' yelled Ciel as he pounds his fist on his desk in anger.

''Those weren't your orders.'' said Sebastian as he smirks.

''Whatever, from now on notify me! '' yelled Ciel in a pissed tone.

''As you wish my Lord.'' said Sebastian as he bows.

... outside Phantomhive Manor...

''Good we're back. '' said Lilith as she sighs in relief.

''Yup.'' said Dean as he heads inside and falls on a couch in exhaustion.

Lilith rolled her eyes as she shut the door. ''Brothers.''

... Later that night Phantomhive Manor...

Danny was asleep as he tossed and tuened. ''Hello, Danny, did you enjoy our last chat?'' asked Dan as he spoke to Danny telepathically. Danny and his dream screamed, ''No! go away!'' he yelled as Dan smirked in his direction. ''I will... for now... '' said Dan as he leaves in a flash of light.

Danny's dream continues in a more peaceful way.

... Morning...

Danny wakes up with a jolt. ''Oh god, what a night.'' he said as he stretches. ''that was the worst.'' he yawns as he gets up and Heads to the bathroom to shower. After about a thirty minute shower Danny quickly get's dressed and runs a comb through his raven hair as he says outloud. ''Please let this be a better day.'' he sighs. ''Please.'' he repeats as he heads downstairs ready to face the day.

... Dining room...

Everyone but Danny was eating.

''Good morning everyone.'' said Danny with as he smiles.

''Good Morning Danny.'' said everyone brightly as Sebastian serves Danny's breakfast.

''Thanks Sebastian. I'm starved.'' said Danny as he begins to eat.

''Glad to see how hungry you are. '' said Sebastian as Danny nooded. ''Yup.''he said as Sam laughs.

''What? you'd be hungry to if you were up half the night. On account of nightmares.'' he said as he drinks some juice.

''You look so tired.'' said Tucker as Danny yawns before saying. ''I am.'' ''Maybe you should sleep longer?'' asked Sam.

''No i'll... be... '' he said as he yawns. ''fine. '' he finished in a tired tone.

''Okay.'' said Sam worriedly as Danny nodded. ''Yup.'' Danny said as everyone looked at him. ''If you're sure?'' they asked worriedly.

Danny rolled his eyes. '' Yes.'' he said a bit annoyed.

Everyone: ''Okay then.'' Everyone said as they dropped the subject. ''Good!'' he said as he continues eating.

... Trancy Manor...

Alois laughs evilly. ''This is perfect! We'll kill Ciel and your enemy in one attack! '' he yelled as he laughs uncontrollably.

''Yes, I've been giving Danny nightmares for the past few days.'' said Dan with a evil smirk.

''Excellent! you keep this up and he won't have the strength to even eat!'' yelled Alois as he laughs uncontrollably.

''I see the possibilities.'' said Dan as he laughs evilly.

''You do? '' asked Alois intrigued.

''Yes very much so.'' said Dan with a evil smirk.

''Now all we need is a plan to rid England of Phantomhive!... '' Alois began to yell as Dan interrupted by saying. ''Along with Phantom!'' he yelled as Alois and Dan said in unison. 'Once and for all!'' they yelled as they both laugh evilly.

... Outside Trancy manor...

''Oh no! '' Dean said as he looked at Lilith, they were spying just outside Trancy manor.

''They'll destroy our future family!'' yelled Lilith as she gasped in suprise.

''But how will we help without destroying the future or the present?'' asked Dean as Lilith bit her lip. ''Um...'' she said confused.

''Nice... can't we just warn everyone at Phantomhive Manor?'' asked Dean

Lilith thinks a bit her hand to her chin. ''I... suppose.'' she thought curriously.

''Good let's go! '' said Dean as he headed inside. Lilith looked at her brother's fading figure. ''Uh?'' she said as she follows close behind.

... Phantomhive Manor...

''Can't we attack him in Danny's dreams?'' asked Sam curriously. ''He's not Nocturn.'' said Danny. '' And yet he can travel into your dreams no problem?'' Sam defended.

''Yeah D, he does do that.'' pointed out Tucker.

''Remember.'' said Dani as she smiled.

Danny Sighs. ''I know...'' he said as Ciel speaks out. ''Well it's late we should all get some sleep, while we still can. Come on little brother you can sleep with me.'' said Ciel as he began to head to his quarters.

''Alright bro.'' said Danny as he begins to follow.

Ciel nods and heads to bed. Danny follows Ciel close behind.

Everyone goes to their own rooms to sleep.

... Ciel's room after he's dressed...

Danny was asleep. ''Sebastian!'' yelled Ciel as Sebastian appeared out of nowhere. ''Yes, my lord?'' asked the demon. ''You know what to do.'' said Ciel as he looked at the demon with a serious look.

''Yes my lord, I will not fail you.'' said Sebastian as he bows.

''Very well ... Good night. '' Ciel said as he goes to sleep quickly.

''Good night... my young Lords. '' said Sebastian in a demotic soft tone.

... Ciel's room a few hours later...

Sebastian is watching his young lords intently as Danny begins to groan and move vigorously from side to side. Sebastian smirks. ''What do we have here?'' he asked himself as Danny continued to toss and turn much worse than before.

Sebastian nods. ''I see now what must I do.'' he said to himself.

... Danny's nightmare...

''Danny... what a surprise.'' said Dan with a evil grin.

''Dan? what do you want?'' asked a Dream Danny clearly pissed. Dan: ''You know exactly what!'' yelled Dan.

... Night time outside of Danny's dream...

Ciel woke up and see's Danny having a nightmare. ''Sebastian!'' he yelled as Sebastian was in the room trying to help Danny with his nightmare's. ''I am quite aware my Lord. I am doing everything in my power I could possibly do.'' the demon defended.

Ciel smacks his face in irritation. ''Ugh very well than continue.'' he said in defeat as Sebastian bowed. ''Yes my Lord.'' said Sebastian as Ciel looked over at his brother curriously.

''What is it he's dreaming about exactly?'' asked Ciel.

Sebastian spoke in a soft but firm tone. '' His nightmare seems to consist of... Dan and ... oh my Claude and Alois Trancy!'' he yelled in surprise.

''Alois Trancy..'' said Ciel in disgust.

... Danny's Nightmare...

Dream Danny shook his head as he looked at the group before him. ''What's going on? I know who Dan is... but who are you two? '' he asked as he points at Claude and Alois.

''Don't you remember me I teamed up with that fruitloop Vlad Masters some months back.'' said Alois with a evil grin.

''Oh yeah, Sebastian kicked your butler's butt. But hey? how did you get into my nightmare?' Dream Danny asked curriously.

''With my help Danny... '' said a figure that came out of the shadows. ''Get ready for the battle of your worst nightmare!'' yelled Dan as he dropped Dream Danny off a cliff.

As Dream Danny screams.

... night Ciel's room...

Ciel was asleep by Danny as Sebastian was watching over them both.

Danny wakes up screaming from his nightmare waking ciel.

Ciel wakes up and looks around for any sign of danger and stops when he sees Sebastian comforting Danny. ''What's the matter?'' he asked curriously.

Danny was shaking. ''It's too late there's nothing we can do... they're coming ... and that's that.'' said Danny he passes out as bruises appear on his body and begins to heat up.

Sebastian feels Danny's head. '' He's running a fever.'' he said as he begins to look out the window as a dark cloud emerges above the Trancy manor overhead. '' He is not wrong. ''

Ciel scowled in anger.

''And with Danny out of commision there is nothing we can do...'' said Sebastian as he watched the cloud grow.

 **... A.n**

 **Wow how was that more to come**

 **Dpl2**


	9. I am Trancy hear me roar?

... Trancy Manor...

''Claude!'' yells Alois angrily as Claude enters the Dining Hall and bows. ''Yes your Highness?''

''What is this?''asked Alois with a evil grin.

''I don't know, your highness.'' defended Claude as Alois gritted his teeth.

''You don't know? !'' Alois asked in a high angred tone.

''Sorry your highness, I don't.'' said Claude as Alois slapped across his face. ''go find Dan now!'' yelled Alois.

''Yes your highness.'' said Claude as he leaves.

-at Phantomhive Manor- -'

Danny was still unconscious with a very high fever in Ciel's bedroom as Ciel paced back and forth worriedly in his bedroom as he continued watching Danny.

'Calm down my Lord.' stated an annoyed Sebastian.

''Calm down?! calm down? ! Don't you bloody dare tell me to calm down Sebastian!'' yelled an angry Ciel as the others came in.

''Yeah my cousin is too weak to save us it's time to freak out!'' Dani yelled as Sam motioned towards Dani. ''She has a point we can't do anything without Danny.''

''We have to at least have hope guys.'' said Jazz in a perky tone.

''There's no hope we all are doomed!'' yelled Tucker.

Sebastian looked at Team Phatom. ''I will protect master Daniel by all means necessary as you see I am one hell of A butler.'' he said as he smirked.

''You better or else I will take away your cats from your bedroom Sebastian!'' Ciel threatened as Danielle, Sam, Jazz and Tucker look at Sebastian weirdly as Sebastian looks at his master in anger. ''Yes I have cats! What's wrong with that?!'' yelled Sebastian as Danielle, Sam, Jazz and Tucker Stare.

''I like cats.'' said Sam as she shrugs.

Sebastian smiles.

''Well I don't like cats, and you know that very well Sebastian!'' says Ciel harshly.

''Sorry to cut in but we have bigger problems then Sebastian having cats. Danny is still unconscious. What are we going to do?'' Dani said cutting in.

''Yeah Dan will come after Danny soon and with your enemies, Ciel and Sebastian.'' mentioned Jazz.

''Indeed you're right Lady Jazz and Mistress Danielle we need to think of something to protect master Danny.'' said Sebastian calmly.

''Let's think guys, there has to be some way to go to the GhostZone and ask Clockwork for help.''

''Agreed let's go to Clockwork's tower.'' said Tucker as he played on his PDA as Jazz cut in.

''But the only question is how are we going there if they're no ghost portals here in London.?'' asked a currious Jazz.

''Yeah how are we going to get there?'' asked Danielle.

Sebastian and Ciel look at each other then back at everyone else and smirks in uison for once.

ch, written by DannyPhantomluver2 and Savannah Daisy River

A.n: here's the chapter you guys were waiting for guys and I am back! I will be helping with the chapters again. Cya soon guys. ~Savannah Daisy River.


	10. Dan's Return

Phantomhive Manor...

Danny slowly opens his eyes.

''You're finally awake.'' said Ciel as he shot up from his seat by Danny's bed.

Danny stares at Ciel blankly as Dani and Sam sigh in relief.

''How are you feeling D?'' asked Tucker as he leaned on his bed.

''We were really worried about you little brother.'' stated a concerned Jazz as she stroked his arm ''Indeed we all were Master Daniel.'' Sebastian said cutting in.

Danny smiles at his little family as he holds his throat, The Twins ran inside worry etched on their faces. ''Mom Dad, Uncle Ciel, Dan is looking for you!'' they yelled in worry as Danny sits up quickly and holds his head dizzily.

''No Danny you're resting. You're not going back to fight him, let Sebastian handle it.'' Ciel said in a mature tone. Danny nods as he sits back, leaning on his headboard.

''Ciel how can Sebastian fight Dan if he never fought ghosts before?'' Danielle asked curriously as she looked up at him.

''She has a point Ciel, you two don't know anything about fighting ghosts.'' stated Jazz.

'Which is why i'm gonna fight ... he's my problem.'' said Danny as he pushed himself up on the bed as he tried to get up.

''No, not on my watch you're not Danny, you need to fully recover and that's final!'' yelled Ciel in an overprotective big brother tone.

''Ugh... Fine! '' said Danny as he crosses his arms and sits back with a sigh of irritation.

''I will fight Dan than!'' yelled Danielle hoping to end the squable.

''No you're not it's dangerous Danielle.'' said Ciel.

''He's right.'' Danny agreed.

''How about we all work together to defeat Dan, Alois and that stupid butler Claude while Dad recovers?'' asked Dean as Lilith looks at her brother. ''How?'' asked Lilith curriously.

''I will stay behind and watch Danny Sebastian can go and help with Meyrin, Finnian and Baldoy.'' said Ciel as Sam nodded. ''Okay.''

''Now go hurry! '' orddered Ciel as Meyrin, Finny and Baldoy bows as they leave.

Sebastian leading everyone outside.

...Phantomhive Manor yard...

''Give me Danny or else!'' threatened Dan as he glared at Team Phantom and the Phantomhive servants.

''No!'' yelled Sam as Dan them hard head on. ''You all shall die!'' he yelled as Sam used a shield that the fenton's created as Sebastian Charges at Dan with demon speed. Dan uses one of his powers quickly as he made a shield. Sam and Tucker look over at Sebastian as they said in unison. ''Told you.''

''Is that all you got?!'' Dan yelled as he laughs evilly attacking them with the ghostly wail.

Danny quickly appeared out of nowhere as he shielded his family.

''Master Danny shouldn't you be resting?'' asked Sebastian with a raised eyebrow.

''It's called hero's Sebastian I can't stop.'' spat Danny.

''How pathetic your such a child by playing hero.'' spat Dan with venom.

''It's my job.'' stated Danny as Dan smiled his fang like smile.

''Your not a hero your pathetic weak child. if you couldn't protect in the future how can you think you got chance to save them?!'' Yelled Dan as Danny smiled. ''Futures aren't set in stone Dan.''

Dan: ''Oh really then what do you call that? '' said Dan as he points at Claude attacking everyone, as Alois put a bomb inside the building.

''Psychos.'' stated Danny as Dan attacked Danny with a powerful ghost ray.

''Danny be careful!'' yelled Ciel concernly as Danny dodge the attack. ''Same to you Ciel.'' said Dannyas he fires his ghost rays back at Dan.

Ciel quickly looked at his butler. ''Sebastian go protect Danny that's an order and as for you guys, go fight Claude and get rid of that bomb now!'' ordered a angry Ciel.

''Yes my lord.'' Said Sebastian as hee stands by Danny and attacks Dan head on joining him in battle.

Mayrin, Finnian and Bardory saluting at their order.'Yes sir! '' they yelled as they went into two seperate ways Mayrin went to take care of that bomb while Finnian and Bardory began fighting Claude, before Mayrin returned. Clockwork came out of nowhere and stopped time. Taking Danny Sebastian and Ciel with him to his Clock tower as he put on the time medalions.

... Clockwork's Tower...

Danny looked around in confusement. ''Uh what happened?'' he asked as Ciel looked ahead. ''Clockwork.'' stated Ciel as Sebastian smiled.''Hello again sir Clockwork.'' said Sebastian as he bows down.

Clockwork: ''Hello.'' said Clockwork as Ciel looked at the ghost of time.

''There better be a really good reason why you brought us here.'' asked Ciel clearly annoyed.

''Calm down my lord.'' stated Sebastian calmly.

Danny annoyed. ''Clockwork in case you didn't notice we're fighting Dan here!''

''Yes I was aware of that Daniel although there can be another way to stop him my Dear boy.'' stated a calm Clockwork.

''And what prey tell is that?'' asked Danny clearly annoyed as he crossed his arms.

Clockwork: ''Change him.'' said Clockwork calmly.

''What the bloody hell?!'' yelled Ciel in astonishment.

''Crazy all knowing ghost with the power to change time but does absolutely nothing but stare at a screen say what?'' asked Danny open mouthed.

''You heard me Daniel find a way to change him remember he is you after all.'' mentioned Clockwork.

''He's also an adult...which means he's stubborn don't forget we have the same Dad and I'll never be Dan.'' stated Danny in an annoyed tone.

''Yeah but you're forgetting you and Dan never met your real parents in other words Ciel can help you change him.'' Clockwork pointed out.

''No there's no bloody way I am helping him change. Sebastian can do it.'' said Ciel pointing at his butler.

''Jack and Maddie raised me.'' argued Danny as Sebastian looked at his master in astonishment before yelling. ''Me?!''

''Daniel it's the right way remember your parent's hunted you down if he became good he can help you in every way.'' stated Clockwork as Ciel looked at his butler. ''Yes you Sebastian that's an order!'' yelled Ciel.

''They did'nt know it was me...'' said Danny softly. as Sebastian bowed.''Yes my lord.''

''In the end they found out and tried to kill you anyway remember?''asked Clockwork in a calm tone as Danny tried to leave only to be blocked by the master of time.''Trust me Daniel.'' he said as Danny looked up at the time ghost. ''I'm not like him... '' he said as he looks down speaking in a soft tone.

''No your not but he is you and someone needs to change him we can't always trap him.'' stated Clockwork softly recieving nothing from the ghost boy.

''I am afraid Sir Clockwork is right Master Daniel and Master Ciel.'' said Sebastian in a calm tone.''Whatever.'' said Danny as Ciel looked at Clockwork.''Fine we will try your way Clockwork.'' stated Ciel as he nodded. ''Okay.'' Ciel looked at the ghost of time. ''Send us back now.'' said Ciel as Clockwork teleports them back to the fight and continues time.

 **A.n**

 **There you guys go more to come**

 **ch written by**

 **DannyPhantomluver2 and**

 **Savannah Daisy River**

 **Keep... reading...**

 **DPL2**


	11. Dan's new look

... ...

Danny continued staring at his evil future self.

''What are you staring at Phantom?'' Dan asked tthrough gritted teeth.

Danny looked at Dan seriousness on his face. ''You're ugly gote.'' he said as Ciel laughed and Sebastian smirked.

''I would regret that fashion statement...except this won't happen.'' said Danny as Dan growled he was about to shoot a ghost ray at him until ...''What did you say?'' he asked as Danny looks at him and goes into Dan.

''Danny what are you doing?!'' Sam yelled in surprise.

''Stop D!'' yelled Tucker as Jazz yelled.''Little brother don't!''

Danielle completely blank faced. ''What's going on?''

''Why?'' Danny asked .

''He will kill you!'' yelled Sam

''Yeah!'' Jazz and Tucker yelled in agreement.

Danielle looks confused. ''It's the only way.'' said Danny as Sebastian agreed. ''Indeed he is right we can't get in the way.''

''What are you going to do trap me again?'' asked Dan as he laughed evilly.

''No.'' Danny said calmly.

''What?!'' Jazz Sam and Tucker yelled.

''What did you say? '' asked Dan clearly shocked.

''I'm not gonna trap you.'' said Danny.

''What is this some kind of joke?'' asked Dan clearly not buying it.

''No.'' Danny repeated.

'' Indeed that's right we won't trap you this time.'' stated Sebastian as Ciel shook his head. '' I hate to say this but we will help you.'' said Ciel, Danny was silent.

''I see.'' said Dan as Danny sighed. ''Yeah.''

''What can you do?'' asked Dan as Danny looked at Dan seriousness in his face. ''Make you good.''

''Yeah right... fine whatever.'' said Dan as he lied.

''Do it! '' yelled Danny as he quickly moved. Sebastian knocking out Dan with one hit as he took him inside Phantomhive Manor as everyone follows inside.

''This better work because I already wasted my time.'' said Ciel harshly.

''Don't worry my Lord everything is going as planned.'' said Sebastian as he smirks.

''Good.'' said Ciel in an annoyed tone.

''What's next now that Dan is knocked out?'' asked Danny curriously as everyone else looks at Dan.

The Twins sigh in satisfaction. ''We will return to the future.'' said the twins as they waved goodbye to their future family as they left. ''Dan needs a new look if he's going to become good.'' said Ciel as they looked at Dan.

'' I Understand my Lord.'' said Sebastian as he bowed at his lord. ''I can work on his hairstyle. '' said Jazz with glee.

''I can pick the clothes.'' said Danielle happily.

''I can change his skin color.'' said Mey-rin with joy.

''Okay thanks.'' said Danny clearly excited.

Mayrin, Jazz and Danielle took Dan's unconscious body inside a nearby bedroom and worked on him after minutes later they're done.

Dan finally awakened as he slowly stands up as he looks at himself in the mirror and realized he looked completely different. ''What the hell you do to me! '' He yelled at them open mouthed.

 **a.n**

 **wow another chapter completed see u soon dpl2**


	12. The Reveal

''We changed your look Dan.'' said Jazz honestly.

''Oh yes we did!'' said Mey-rin cheerfully.

''And you look handsome now! '' said Danielle happily.

''I NEVER TOLD YOU, GIRL'S COULD!'' yelled Dan in anger.

Meyrin: ''Too late.'' said Mey-rin as Danielle yelled ''Be nice!''

Meyrin covered her mouth. ''oh sorry !'' she yelled as Dan smirked like Sebastian.

''Oh my,'' said Mey- rin in shock.

''What you're looking at?'' asked Dan in anger as he moved closer to her smirking.

Meyrin ran away

Dan chuckled to himself and walked away to look around as everyone remained silent unsure of what to say.

''Sebastian go make sure he doesn't do anything!'' yelled an annoyed Ciel as Sebastian follows Dan quickly.

''Well at least he's not killing anyone,'' said Danny trying to remain on the bright side.

''I guess,'' said Sam with a shrug as Tucker looked around the manor before looking at Ciel and asking. ''Do you have any video games here?'' he asked with a big smile and bright hopeful eyes. Danny looked over at Tucker with a serious face. ''No,'' he said as if he popped Tucker's balloon right out of the sky. Tucker looked down at his feet. ''Aww man,'' he said clearly disappointed. ''It's okay,'' said Danny as Ciel spoke up. ''I have something to do if you would excuse me,'' he spoke gently and walked away into his office. Danny completely silent as Danny looked at his brother's departing figure in silence. ''What's wrong Danny?'' asked a curious' Sam. ''I don't know,'' said Danny honestly as Finny spoke. ''Master Pantomhive has been really nice lately since you came around Master Danny,'' he said as Danny looked over in his direction. ''Really?'' he asked curriously as Finny nodded. ''Yes,'' said Finny as Baldroy cut in. ''I say everything has changed,'' he said as Danny looked at them in surprise. ''Oh wow,'' he said as Danielle smiled and walked away from the group heading to Ciel's office to speak to him. Ciel was going over his papers as Danielle slowly entered the office. ''Hey, um Ciel?''she says nervously as Ciel looks up at her from his papers. ''Yes?'' he asked as she walked up to his desk slowly leaning on it as she glances at his papers and curriously asks. ''What kind paperwork are you doing?'' she asked with a wide curious smile Ciel deep into his work as he replied. ''It"s nothing you need to know.'' he spat as Dani shook her head. ''So moody ...'' she commented as he sighed. ''I am not!'' he yelled as he slammed his fist on his desk only confirming her assumption. '' ... '' she said with a nod. Ciel quickly looked in her direction. ''Don't test me, Danielle,'' he growled as he shot her a look. Dani slammed her hands on his desk as she floated a few inches in the air. ''Don't test me Ciel!'' she yelled as her eyes glowed green. Ciel rolled his eyes. ''I have more important things to do than listen to your complaints,'' he said in an annoyed soft tone. Dani floated to the ground her eyes welled up with tears as she yelled. ''Be a kid !'' and ran off as she cried in private running down the hall. Ciel sighed as he leaned against his chair his hand intertwined as he became deep in thought. ''Be a kid? Really, I can't if only she knew ..my childhood has been ruined, seeing my parents die at age four and having to be a man..ever since I made deal with Sebastian.'' he thought as he played with his father's ring on his thumb... He must of been lost in thought when Sebastian finally broke him out of his trance. ''My Lord?'' he asked curriously as Ciel turned his chair around to face his demonic butler.''Why are you here Sebastian? I thought I told you to make sure Dan doesn't do anything!''

''I have it all under control my lord, '' said Sebastian as he smirks at his young lord. ''I can't leave my master to starve as I look over Dan, now what kind of butler would I be if I can't do a simple request like that ? '' he said with a sly tone.

''You know that is getting annoying Sebastian, how is Danny? are you watching him too?!'' Ciel asked frantically finally remembering his little brother and his well being.

''First, off, do you wish to eat here or in the dining hall ?'' Sebastian asked as he turned his head to the side curriously.

''I"ll be down in a minute. I want to wear these new clothes Jazz has bought for me.'' said Ciel as Sebastian looks at his young lord. ''Very well as you wish,'' Sebastian stated as he began to walk towards Ciel. ''Danny has taught me how to dress myself as well so you may go,'' said Ciel as he waved Sebastian away as the demon chuckled. ''Why the sudden Interest of learning my lord?'' he asked as he smirks.

Ciel looked at his grinning butler. ''Since I now know that I have a little brother who can change himself,'' he said softly as Sebastian smirked. ''Oh I see.''

''But you may help me choose what should I wear. This or? Outfit 1... This...?'' he asked holding up two outfits. ''This my lord,'' said Sebastian as he holds up the first outfit.

Ciel nods. ''Alright, you may go now Sebastian.'' Sebastian looked at his young lord. ''Shouldn't I teach you first ? '' asked the demon. Ciel looked at him. ''What did I just say? Danny has already taught me plus I heard this kind of clothing is easy to wear unlike my old clothes,'' he said as he stroked a simple tee. Sebastian bows. ''As you wish my lord,'' said Sebastian as he leaves.

Ciel quickly changed his outfit and walked downstairs as he sits in his king like seat like always. Dani and Sam reading a book. ''So Danny is everything alright?'' he asked as Dani looked up from her book. ''Danny's not here,'' said Dani as she looked up at Ciel then down at her book. ''Where is he?'' asked Ciel curriously. ''A Ghost came Danny's dealing with him,'' said Dani as she continued to read. ''I see,''said Ciel hand to his chin. ''Yup,'' said Dani not looking up from her book. ''Why does he bother fighting them when I am more powerful than him?'' asked Dan with a spatted tone. ''Dan!'' yelled Dani in anger. ''What it's a fact little girl.'' Dan spat at her as Dani sticks tongue out at him causing Dan to roll his eyes and smirk.

''Leave Dan,'' Sam said annoyed. ''No.'' he spat as Danny turned in his direction. ''Now!'' Danny yelled as Dan sat up. ''Fine, whatever,'' he said as he leaves. Danny sat down. Ciel looked at Danny and Sam. ''You two shouldn't have done that,'' he said as Danny got up and left the room. Ciel sighed as he ran after him. Danny was about to fly off when Ciel yelled. ''Danny!''

Danny looked but continued floating high. ''What is the matter?'' asked Ciel in confusion.''Nothing ...'' Danny said softly.

''You know you can tell me anything,'' Ciel said in a soft tone. ''Ya.'' he looked down. '' So Don't lie to me,'' said Ciel as Danny sighs.

''It's because of Dan I know,'' stated Ciel with a shrug. ''Yeah..''

'' Nothing will happen, I promise,'' said Ciel as he raised his hand as if swearing his alliance. ''Okay,'' said Danny softly as Ciel held out his hand. ''Let's go.'' Danny raised an eyebrow. ''Where ?'' he asked curriously. ''Back to the dining room,' Ciel stated. ''Okay..'' Danny said softly as Ciel started walking back.

Danny follows close behind his brother. ''We need to talk after lunch along with Dan''. said, Ciel, as Danny remained silent.

''I know you still hate him but we have to''. said Ciel with a sigh. ''Okay...'' Danny said in defeat.

...after lunch...

Danny was still silent, he didn't know what to say or even do to cope with this situation. Ciel eyed his brother for some time before saying. ''You need to be mature, little brother,'' said Ciel as Danny looked up at him removing his hands from his face as he replied. ''You need to be a kid, I know why you grew up so quickly but they would want you to be happy to live a long prosperous life ...'' Danny sighed as he looked down at his fingers that were clenched into fists. '' I know Sebastian's a demon Ciel,''' said Danny softly as Ciel crossed his arms behind his back before replying. ''Yes and you also know that I have been turned into a demon,'' Ciel stated as he looked at his little brother. ''Yes I do, I can sense the inhumanity,'' he said softly looking at his brother with a serious look as Ciel sighed. '' Nothing can change that,'' said Ciel in defeat.

Danny turned his head to the side as he got up from his seat. ''No, but eventually you'll find mom and dads killers ... What will you do then? '' he asked as he turned away from Ciel leaving the room. ''I will put you in charge,'' said Ciel quickly causing Danny to stop. ''What?'' he asked in shock.

'' After I get my revenge, I will put you in charge of the job,'' Ciel emphasized crossing his arms as he looked at Danny in a serious way. ''What Job?'' Danny asked a bit confused he knew his brother had two quote on quote jobs... ''What have I been doing?'' he asked as if It was obvious. Danny bit his lip as he guessed. ''Solving murders cases?'' asked Danny with a raised eyebrow. ''Yes,'' Ciel stated. ''Oh,'' said Danny. ''I am sure you can handle it.'' Ciel nodded hopefully. ''Me too,'' said Danny as Ciel smiled at his little brother. ''Now that I am demon I can be even more dangerous,'' said Ciel. ''I'm as close to a demon as I can get,' said Danny with a shrug. Ciel smirked. ''You can't make a deal with me because you're my brother,'' warned Ciel. Danny shook his head. ''That's not what I meant.'' he pointed out.

''I know I'm just telling you don't make deal with demon like I did ever! '' said Ciel in a harsh voice. ''Got it.'' Danny nodded. ''Good.'' Ciel nodded his head. ''Okay,'' said Danny who was taller than his big brother. Dan walked in looking rather annoyed. ''You're stupid butler said you want to talk to me?'' Dan asked clearly annoyed. ''Ciel..'' said Danny cautiously. ''Danny stay, and yes I did,'' said Ciel harshly.

Danny crossed his arms. ''Fine I'll stay ..'' he said as Dan looked towards Ciel. ''What do you want?'' he asked Ciel in a heartless voice.

'' Don"t talk to Ciel like that!'' Danny yelled clearly annoyed by Dan.

Dan looked at Danny as his eyes glowed red. ''I can say whatever I want!''he yelled angrily as Ciel looked towards Dan with a fast sweep of the head. ''That's enough Dan.'' he spat as Danny looked over at Dan. ''Over my dead body !' Danny yelled as his eyes turned green.

''No,'' said Dan as he smirks. Ciel quickly gets in between them as his own eyes turn red causing Danny and Dan to stop. ''Remember you two might be ghosts, but I am A demon meaning, no fighting!'' he yelled as Danny raised his index finger in a complaint. ''I'm half ghost ...'' he pointed out as Ciel looked at Danny. ''I know but your still something different,'' said Ciel causing Danny to be silent.

''So what if you're demon I am still more powerful than you both.'' spat Dan in a high horse tone as he smirks.

''I'm out of here,'' said, Danny, as he quickly left. ''Danny!'' yelled Ciel as he ran after him once again. Danny firing ecto Rays as he began training on an open part of Ciel's property.

Ciel watching him train as he smiles. ''So he trying to get stronger?'' Ciel asked Dan who happened to be there as well. ''Yes, so what?'' said Dan in a heartless tone not caring at all.

''I am not surprised you keep saying you're more powerful than him.'' Ciel mentioned.''I am.'' said Dan as he smirks.

''Just because you're older and from future?'' Ciel asked curriously. ''So what?'' said Dan in a cold tone.

'' It will call unfortunately wrong.''' stated Ciel as he looked at Dan. ''What the hell are you trying to say? asked Dan coldly.

Ciel shook his head. ''Nothing forget it,'' he said as he watches Danny train. Dan rolled his eyes. ''Whatever,' he said as he leans against the wall. Danny stopped training as Sebastian walked up to him as he bowed. ''Would you like me to help you become stronger master Daniel?'' as Danny paced in fear. ''What if Dan becomes evil again or there's a ghost that's just really powerful,'' Danny said as he looks down.

''I don't think he will master. very well shall we start?'' asked Sebastian

Danny shook his head. ''Me either but we"ll never know. Yes.'' Danny said as Sebastian gets out the knives that he uses as weapons. Danny did a backflip. ''Ready?'' he asks as he readies his Ecto Rays. But there was no response Sebastian attacked him with super demon speed as Danny went invisible dodging the attack as Sebastian smirked clearly impressed as he kept attacking the ghost boy. Ciel: '' You should at least try to help your younger self.'' Ciel said honestly. ''Why should I?'' he asked him heartlessly.

Danny used his ice powers as he kept firing.

''Because he is you, either way, you should at least help yourself,' stated Ciel in a soft tone. ''No I don't have to do anything. in fact, I don't have to listen to anyone,'' he says in his cold-hearted voice as he turned away from Ciel as he crossed his arms. Ciel gritted his teeth in annoyance. ''Don"t argue with me Dan just do it!''

 **A.N**

 **OOOO... What up with that?**

 **More to come.**

 **DPL2**


	13. Training Danny

...Phantomhive Manor...

Danny stares at Dan with detest as Ciel glares at Dan in hatred. ''I said just do it!'' he yelled as Dan rolled his eyes. ''Fine fine whatever I will.'' he says in an annoyed tone as he gets up walking over to them Sebastian smirks as he watches. Danny staring at Dan's nearing figure. Dan rolled his eyes. '' Let's get this over with.'' he said as he crossed his arms.

Danny quickly went ghost. ''Shall we? '' he said in an annoyed tone as Dan nodded. ''We shall.'' he says darkly in an annoyed tone as well and blasted Danny across the lawn causing it to ruuin along with the garden.

Finny quickly put his hands on his head in distraut. ''My Lawn!, My Garden! '' he yells in a sad tone as Sebastian shoots him a look. ''Just redo it later Finny. '' he said clearly annoyed. ''I bet my money on Danny.'' said Tucker with pride. ''I bet my money on Dan.'' said Baldroy as he grinned putting a toothpick in his mouth for effect only to cause everyone to look at him in a weird way.

Suddenly Dan fires multiple rays in Danny's direction hoping to have one hit his younger counterpart but it misses as Danny flies as fast as he can his ghost tail mere inches from the rays contact as Danny fires back the same ecto rays evenly matched as the rays collided. Panting Danny smirks at his oppenent. ''Getting tired yet?''

''Not likely.'' said Dan as he fires his ghostly wail strait at Danny just as he fires the same attack.''Oh no.' says Sam as she covers her ears Tucker covering his as well. ''Do'nt ruin my home!'' yelled Ciel.

''This is quite interesting.'' said Sebasttian as he smirks while watching them attack each other.

''Oh dear this training is dangerous , oh yes it is!'' said Mey-rin as she put her hands to her cheeks open mouthed.

''They're both so strong!'' said Finnyy watching in amazement.

Bardory played with the wheat in his mouth between his fingers. ''I agree this is one rare training session.''

''This is so cool I know my cousin will beat him he always does! ''says Danielle in exited voice as Jazz looks in Dani's direction.''True but Dan has more powerful attacks then him.'' she said in her smarty pants tone.''He beat him before! plus my bud knows what he's doing! '' says Tucker in a serious yet confident tone.

Jazz bit her lip. ''I suppose.'' she said as she crosses her arms still in deep concern for her brother's safety even though she guesses Dan is also her brother in a way.

...Back to the battle...

''Give up? '' asked Dan as he smirks dodging yet again another ecto ray of Danny's. Danny breathes deeply as sweat cascades down his face. ''Not a chance! '' he yells as he continues to fire until he unleashed a new power that drenched over Dan as he felt as if he couldn't move a inch. '''What the...?'' he yells as Danny smirks as he throws Dan across the Lawn with much force Dan struggling to get control of his body as Danny flung Dan around from side to side. ''Having fun Dan?'' asked Danny as he smirks as he continues.

''I thought I was training you?'' asked Dan as he continues to try to take control.

''As did I.'' said Danny finally releasing his hold on Dan by flinging him across the lawn into the tool shed.

''Not bad for a teenager even so, I am much older and more powerful then you'll ever be.'' said Dan darkly as he used his duplicate powers to make 5 copies of himself attacking him at same time as Danny used the force Shield that he uses in boxed up Fury to protect himself from Dan's attack.

Dan continuing to fire head on. ''Impressive.'' he said as Danny smiles pridefully. ''Protecting Amity park came with a lot of practice.'' commented Danny a Dan smirks. ''Don't hold has begun.'' he said as he attacks Danny with full force as he smirks balancing on one foot then motions a hand to Danny to bring it on. Danny does back flips to dodge Dan's constants Ecto attacks as Dan continues firing trying to get a shot in.

Danny laughs as he continues to dodge each attack as Dan growls in frustration. ''Hold still!'' he yells angrily as Danny puts his hand on his chin. '' Huh, let me think about it ... no. '' he said as he kicks Dan to the other side of the lawn causig Tucker to laugh and Dani to Giggle. ''Truly Interesting.''' said Sebastian as he smirks at the fight in front of him.''Shut up Sebastian!'' yells Ciel as Danny laughs.

Dan growls in frustration and flies in quickly towards Danny grabbing him by the throat in the process, suddenly Danny stopped laughing once Dan's hands reached his throat.

'' I'm so tired of you, My little infuriating past self!'' he yelled as he began to choke Danny tightly.

Ciel became wide eyed as rage consumed him. ''Sebastian stop him now! '' he yells angrily as Sebastian looked in Dan's direction. ''Yes my Lord.'' he said as he attacks Dan full force tacking him to the ground as Dan drops Danny. Danny falls from the sky as he reverts back to human form. ''Danny!'' yells Jazz as she views Danny's falling figure. Sebastian catching him quickly.

''Danny!'' yelled Ciel as he viewed Danny's unconcious body.

Jazz quickly turrned toward Dan in rage. ''What did you do?...''

 **A.n**

 **There you go more to come**

 **ch written by me an Savannah**

 **DPL2**


	14. Another Case

...Phantomhive Manor...

''Me?!'' yelled Dan in shock. Ciel gritted his teeth. ''Dan...'' Ciel growled a hatred look in his eyes. ''Will Danny be alright?'' asked Danielle a worried look in her eyes.

''I am quite sure that master Daniel is fine mistress Danielle.'' says Sebastian calmly.

''You probably did something Dan.'' said Jazz in a serious tone.

''What the hell?'' yelled Dan with an annoyed look on his face as Danielle rolled her eyes. ''Whatever, let's just get him home.'' she said worriedly.

Sam nodded. 'Yeah.' she says gently as Sebastian held Danny carefully. '' Let's go inside.'' says Ciel in a calm but yet angry tone.

''As you wish my lord.'' says Sebastian calmly as Everyone heads inside the manor.

''Shall I take Master Danny to his room?'' asked Sebastian as they all entered the manor.

'Yes. ... actually ... my room. I want to keep a eye on my brother.'' said Ciel in a mature calm voice.

Sebastian nodded. ''Very well my lord.'' he said as he takes Danny to Ciel's room.

Ciel looks towards Dan. 'As for you.' he says in calm and yet hated tone as Dan smirks. ''You don't scare me. '' says Dan in calm mocking voice as Ciel began to walk away.'We will see.' said Ciel as he left with his butler clearly enraged.

...inside Ciel's bedroom...

Once inside Ciel's bedroom Sebastian puts Danny's body gently on Ciel's bed. He slowly turned and bowed at his master before leaving his young master alone with his unconcious brother. Ciel sat on the right side of the bed next to Danny as he watched him.

... A few hours later...

Danny slowly opens his eyes. Ciel reading a book a mere few feet away.

Danny began blinking as he was trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the room. Ciel continuing to read unaware of his brother's aawakaning. Danny watches him unable to notify him of his wake. Not long after Sebastian enters the room with lunch as he notices Danny's woken figure. ''Ah, Master Danny your awake.'' he said as Ciel springs up as he turns towards his looks towards Ciel as Sebastian serves Lunch. '' Enjoy young Master's. Call if you need anything.'' he said as he serves tea and leaves shortly after. Danny looks down at his food. ''What's troubling you Danny?'' asks Ciel in a calm mature tone.

Dann looks up from his food as he looks up at his brotherwith eye contact as he smiles feeling at ease. ''It's nothing really.'' he says in a rasped tone. Ciel looking at Danny clearly concerned.

Sebastian knocked on the door gently.

''Come in.'' says Ciel in a calm gentle voice as the door slowly opens.

''Young master there's a letter from Queen Victoria about another case, she has asked for you and Master Daniel.' said Sebastian simply as Danny looks at Sebastian curiously.

Ciel put his hand to his chin. ''I see. I suppose we have no choice but to refuse.'' he says in a calm annoyed voice.

'Indeed, it seems so my Lord. says Sebastian simply and as he smirks.

''Why must you? '' says Danny in a raspy voice as Ciel ooks at his brother in the eye he was about to speak but gets cut off before he could say a word. ''Master Daniel the queen has asked for you as well she believes you could be very useful in this case.'' said Sebastian simply.

''No, I mean why must we decline?'' asked Danny in a rasp but very confident tone.

''Well you're in no right shape to fight.'' said Ciel in a calm gentle tone.

''I know you mean well Ciel. But I can handle myself.'' says Danny stubbornly.

''It's that Master Daniel is more stubborn, like you as well my Lord.'' says Sebastian simply in a calm voice.

''Sebastian''. growled Ciel at his demon butler as Danny chuckles. Sebastian was just standing there as he smirks. Ciel sighs in annoyance as he turns his head to face Danny again. ''You're not going and that's final.' he says in calm mature overprotective tone.

Danny Sighs. ''Fine.'' he said in a trusting tone as Sebastian chuckles at his master's reactions before leaving them alone once again. Suddenly the door quickly opens up as soon as Sebastian left.

''CIEL I HAVE MISSED YOU! '' says Elizabeth cheerfully as she ran over to Ciel and began to hug him to death as always as Danny giggles at the scene before him.

''Elizabeth! Ugh!'' yelled Ciel feeling annoyed.

''Ciel I told you to call me Lizzy!'' yelled Elizabeth as he struggled in her grasp.

''Ugh that's enough!'' yelled Ciel as Danny giggles but

Danny giggles but quickly held his throat since the laughing hurt his throat.

Ciel quickly notices his brother was in pain so he quickly pushs her away. '' Elizabeth, my brother is hurt I have to take care of him.''

Elizabeth clutched her hands together in worry. ''Aww poor thing.'' she said as she ran over to Danny and hugged him instead.

Danny couldn't breath due to Elizabeth's grasp.

Ciel looked at the scene wide eyed. ''Elizabeth!'' yelled and pulled her away from him as Danny coughs and speaks in a deeper rasp. ''It's alright.''

''Your brother is much nicer than you Ciel.'' said Elizabeth as she kisses Danny's cheek and skipped away.

Ciel's eyes go wide in shock watching her leave as Sebastian smirks.

Danny stayed silent.

''What the bloody hell!?'' asked Ciel in shock.

''I believe Lady Elizabeth has stated that Master Danny is...'' Sebastian began to repeat the statement but Danny quickly interrupts Sebastian. ''Oh he heard her Sebastian.'' he says in a rasp as Ciel growled at Sebastian feeling irritated as Danny remains silent.

''Sebastian go get dinner ready that's a order!'' growled Ciel as Sebastian bowed. '' Yes my Lord'' he said as he leaves the room. Ciel sighs as he started looking through the letter the queen sent as Danny looks out the window.

 _Dear Ciel,_

 _I am in need of you and your butlers assistance, as well as your brother Danny which from certain people I have learned of his amazing gifts. It seems thugs and what seems as glowing creatures as invaded England and I am in desperate need of your assistance._

 _Sincerely ,_

 _The Queen_

''Oh, I see now... Danny come over here to look at this letter from the queen.'' said Ciel as Danny crawls from his side of the bed to Ciel's as Ciel shows the letter to Danny as he reads through the letter. Dani laughing as she flew through the room. Ciel waits for him to finish reading it. Once Danny was finished reading the letter he glances at Dani. ''What are you up to Danielle?'' says Danny in a rasp but also a big brother tone.

''I was curious what you guys were talking about so I was eavesdroping.'' said Danielle shyly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

''Uh huh.'' says Danny in an annoyed but very serious tone. Ciel looked at Dani. ''Danielle it's impolite eavesdrop on others.'' he said in a calm mature voice as Danny nodded. '' Yes Dani , Ciel is right .'' he said in a rasped tone. ''Aww, but Danny!'' complained Dani.

''I know it's fun Danielle but it is also rude, and it could hurt people's feelings.'' said Dani in a rasped tone.

''Aww okay.'' said Danielle as she frowns.

'We all should go downstairs to eat dinner.'' said Ciel as he got up to leave. ''Sure bro , we will be right down.'' said Danny in a rasp.

''Alright I be waiting for you both downstairs.'' said Ciel as he leaves his bedroom going downstairs.

Danny quietly waited until Ciel left. ''Okay.'' he said as Ciel disappeared from view. ''He's gone.'' he said as Danielle nods her head slowly as she looks at Danny.

''How come you wanted to easedrop. It's ok , it's only me I know how Ciel makes you nervous.'' said Danny as he smiled at her trying to put her at ease.

''Whaaat!?'' her voice went high pitch nervously.

''I mean, how can he be scary though? you are the toughest girl I know . '' said Danny as he holds his throat as he speaks in a rasp again.

''Yeah, he can be very scary, I don't know why he always has hate in his heart?'' asked Danielle as she looked down in sorrow.

''It's a very long story Danielle .'' said Danny in a rasped tone.

''I wanna know too, I mean I am family as well aren't i?'' asked Danielle.

''Of course Dani. '' said Danny in a surprised voice at the sound of her maturity.

''Than can I know the reason why too?'' she asked curriously.

''I think , this is a story that Ciel should tell. If he wants to. '' said Danny in a rasp.

Danielle sighs. ''Okay... '' she said walking out of the bedroom and goes downstairs. Danny sighes as he too heads downstairs.

''Good to know you both decided to join us.'' said Ciel as Dani and Danny put their hands behind their necks nervously. ''Um your welcome.'' they said as Ciel raised an eyebrow. ''Was that suppose to be a joke?'' he asked a bit annoyed.

''Um, yeah.'' said Danny in a rasp as Dani nodded. '' Yup.'' they said as Danny and Dani sat at the table. Sebastian held out Ciel's chair as he sat down. Sebastian pushed Ciel's chair in.

''So, Sebastian is there any more information on the case?'' says Danny in a rasp.

Sebastian reads through the scrolls of parchment. ''Aside from the Queens descriptions, nothing new.''

''Alright then.'' says Danny in a rasp as Dani glances in Danny's direction curiously.

''Well we'll figure it all out soon. We leave after breakfast tomorrow.'' said Ciel as Danny nodded. ''Sure bro.'' he said in a rasped tone.

''Very well my lord.'' said Sebastian as he passes out the meal for Dinner. ''Enjoy Masters.''

''Be sure to pack Lunch and Dinner . We will be out pretty late tomorrow.'' said Ciel as he began to eat.

''Yes my Lord.'' said Sebastian as he serves Shirley temples.

Danny lost in thought.

... After Dinner ...

Sebastian clears the table. ''I have set the chessboard in the drawing room for a post dinner game. '' he said as he bowed Ciel nodded. ''Good.'' Danny sits on the couch as he turns towards the window looking outside. Ciel sat at the chess table and looks at Danny. Danny was looking out the window.

...Time Skip...

Everyone went to their own bedroom to sleep.

... Next Day...

Sunrise throughout the window in the Phantomhive manor.

Sebastian is the only one awake, as he begins to do his chores until the morning arrives. When the morning finally arrived he slowly enters into Ciel's bedroom to wake Danny and his young master up for today's case. Danny and Ciel sleeping peacefullly.

Sebastian opens the bedroom door entering inside as he walks towards the bed and opens the curtains to let light in the room to wake them up. ''it's time to start the day my Lord.'' says Sebastian in calm simple voice as Danny continues to sleep as he moves slightly clearly dreaming,

Ciel groans in his sleep before waking up slowly as he opens his dark blue left eye while keeping his right eye closed because of the contract as Sebastian places the eye patch on Ciel's eye.

''Do you have everything set up for today's trip? ' asked Ciel.''Yes my lord.' says Sebastian in a calm serious voice . ''Good.'' said Ciel as Danny yawns as he wakes up after hearing talking ''Oh, good morning Ciel and Sebastian.'' says Danny in a calm sleepy voice.

''Good Morning, Master Danny.'' as Sebastian looked at Ciel ''Good morning Danny are you ready to go?'' asked Ciel as he looked in Danny's direction. ''Yes I suppose. Though A shower would be great.'' Danny said sheepishly as Ciel nodde. ''Very well I'll be downstairs waiting for you eating breakfast.'' said Ciel as Danny nodded. ''Sure.'' said Danny as Ciel went downstairs and Sebastian went to check the breakfast.

Danny heading to the restroom to take a shower as Dan was making himself a sandwich for breakfast.

''Are you sure you wouldn't like a waffle or something?'' Sebastian asked Dan as Dan rolled his eyes. ''Not quite , I am not teenage boy who eats something sweet for breakfast.'' he spat as Sebastian raised an eyebrow. ''Perhaps a steak and a omelet?'' asked Sebastian as he smirks at Dan's remark.

''Yes that's better, well thank you I guess.'' says Dan while he hesitates in between the word Thank you.

''Your welcome.'' says Sebastian as he checks his watch and heads to check on the food.

''Good morning freak''. says Dan to Danny as he smirks his eyes having a gentle look.

''Haha funny. Last I checked your me. So that means you just made fun of yourself.'' said Danny wiith confidence and sarcasm as he sits down at the table. Dan's eyes go wide in shock as he shuts his mouth grabbing his food as he walks out of the room. Danny lookimg out the window.

''Good morning little brother Ciel and Dan.'' said Jazz in a cheery tone as she enters the room. Danny smiles softly. ''Hi...'' he says in a soft tone as he looks out the window once again.

''Good morning Jazz.'' said Ciel as Danny continued to look out the window as Ciel notices how distracted Danny's been lately. ''Danny?'' asked Ciel as he looks at his brother. ''Is everything all right? you've seemed rather distracted lately.'' asked Ciel curriously as Danny looks at Ciel ''I've been thinking a lot lately, I guess.'' said Danny softly as Ciel looked at his brother curriously. ''What prey tell is that?'' asked Ciel as Danny played with his fingers. ''It's dumb.'' ''Danny, if it is bugging you then it is important your my brother.'' said Ciel emphasising the it is. Danny bit his lip. ''Um.. well.. '' Danny began when suddenly Sebastian and the rest of the Phantomhive employees entered the room.

''Breakfast is served.'' said Sebastian as he bows. Mey rin comes stubbling in with they tray of food as she begins to pass out the breakfast she trips and as she begins to fall Sebastian quickly catches her and all the food as he quickly passed it all out in one fell swoop.

''Nice.'' said Danny as he smiles at the scene.

... After Breakfast...

''The carriage is ready My Lord. '' said Sebastian as he bows at his young lord. ''Good. Come along Danny.'' says Ciel as he adjusts his hat heading towards the carriage Danny follws Ciel quickly as Sebastian opens the carriage door as Ciel enters the coach.

''I'll follow close behind.''[ said Danny as he goes ghost and floats to the sky. Ciel glancing up towards his brother. ''If your sure.'' asked Ciel concernly.

''Yes I'm sure.'' Danny confirms as he flies above the carriage.

Sebastian closes the door and heads to the driving side of the carriage as the horse heads out.

Danny flying close by so that Ciel can keep an eye on his brother. Dani quickly flies invisiably and hides in the carriage.

 _ **A.n**_

 _ **Chapter written by Savannah Daisy River and me DannyPhantomluver2**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Dpl2**_


	15. The case unfolds

Phantomhive Carriage...

''So what are we looking for exactly?'' Danny asked floating by the window so Ciel can keep an eye on him.

''Anything out of the ordinary,'' said Sebastian as he continues driving the coach.

''And Dan?'' asked Danny with a raised eyebrow.

''Mistress Jazz will join us with Sam and Tucker momentarily. Dan... well he's another story, which I'm sure you know.'' pointed out Sebastian as Danny laughed. ''Very much so.' he said as Ciel looks out the window in Danny's direction.

Sebastian quickly notices Ciel's motives, Danny scratches his head. ''This information really isn't much to go by.''

''We'll make it work. We always do,'' replied Sebastian as he continues driving the coach. Danny continues flying as he tries to keep up. ''Are you sure we're in the right area it seems too quiet. Especially if there are ghosts involved,'' he said trying to point it out.

''I'm quite certain Master Danny. I checked the Queen's allegations myself,'' said Sebastian as he looked in Danny's direction once again Danny's head slightly to the side in curiosity. ''If you're sure. Then I believe you''. he says in a softly, clearly lost in thought but focused on anything that may appear or happen.

Ciel looked in Danny's direction clearly worried for his brother and wonders what could possibly be the problem.

...Center of town ...

''We're here my Lord''. said Sebastian as he stops the carriage.

''Finally,'' says Ciel clearly irritated.

''It seems rather quiet. Too quiet,'' says Danny suspiciously.

''Quite so, Master Danny,'' said Sebastian with a smirk.

''Seems rather spooky if you ask me''. says Mey-rin with a shaky voice as she bites her nails shakily.

''Oh, don't be so scared. It's an adventure, just like all the other cases. We're Phantomhive servants are we not?''' asked Bardroy as he fiddles with his wheat in his mouth.

'' Yes Sir!'' yelled Mey-rin and Finny as they saluted.

''Then let's give it our all! '' yelled Bard as he raises his fist high in the air.

''Yeah! '' yelled Mey-rin and Finny as they cheered happily.

''Good,'' said Bardroy as Mey-rin and Finny begin singing happily. Ciel clearly annoyed as Danny laughs and does a flip in the air.

Sebastian smirks. ''Never a dull moment Master Danny.''

Danny smiled slightly. ''Not in my life for the past few months,'' he said as Sebastian glanced at him once again. ''Things have gotten a lot more interesting ever since Master Daniel has arrived, ''' said Sebastian as he continued driving the carriage.

''Sebastian, I know you hate dogs but aren't ghosts and demons like enemies?'' asked Dan as Sebastian looked towards him. ''I suppose? but I am not quite sure,'' said Sebastian as Dan looked at him curriously.

''There are differences though. A ghost can either be kind to humans and want to protect Demons help as well but for their own personal gain.'' pointed out Sebastian.

''I see hmm,'' said Dan as he put his hand to his chin in thought. '' I suppose there are many differences that we haven't figured out yet,'' said Danny as he continued flying until he gasped, a blue wisp escaping his lips.

Dan's red wisps escaping through Dan's nose.

''Let me think that's ghost sense meaning there a ghost near?''

''Yes,'' said Danny and Dan as the ghosts were seen flying around attacking people with full force.

Danny flew ahead of everyone and began firing. Dan helping by attacking the ghosts easily.

Danny fired at multiple ghosts as they are quickly paralyzed at the touch as the ghosts fall to the ground. ''Oops,'' said Danny sarcastically as Dan chuckles. Danny felt around his suit. '' I forgot the thermos, '' he says nervously as Bardroy holds up the Fenton Thermos. ''Are you hungry Danny?''

''Please don't tell me there's soup in there.?'' said Danny as he puts his hand to his forehead in worry.

Finny looks over at Bard. ''Baldory there's nothing in the ghost catcher right?'' he asked curriously as Bard looked over at Finny even more confused. ''What ghost catcher?'' he asked as Danny's face goes pale.

Meyrin looks over at Bard. ''The Fenton thermos,'' she says as Danny's eyes bulge. ''The... the thermos.,'' says Danny softly. Bard quickly holds something up. ''Oh this thing?''

''In your hand!'' yells Dan angrily. ''Oh! '' yelled Bard as he was startled in fear dropping it.

Ciel quickly caught it in his hand. ''Idiot!'' he yelled as Danny looked at Sebastian unphased by his brother's outburst. '' Is that the only one?'' Danny asked with a sigh. ''Yes master Daniel, in the meantime as soon as Lady Jasmine ships more,'' said Sebastian in a calm tone.

''Guess we're doing this old school,'' said, Danny, as he flies off firing at the ghosts. The ghosts flying away at the sight of Danny Phantom. Ciel and Sebastian in awe as Danny continued to fight the ghosts. Eventually, when the Ghosts seemed to have enough they began to scream as they all flew away. Danny floating down with a sigh.

''I know this might sound strange coming from me, but I have a weird feeling it's a trap,'' said Dan in an annoyed and alert tone.

Danny suddenly has an ecto Ray loaded. ''I can't seem to shake the feeling as well,'' he said as Sebastian looked towards them curriously. '' What's the matter Master Daniel and Mister Dan?'' he asked curriously as Danny and Dan stay silent loading ecto rays as they search their surroundings. Suddenly something shoots at the carriage causing it to shake a little. ''Ahhhhh!'' Ciel screamed ''Ciel!'' Danny screams in worry as Dan flies over to the carriage in time pick Ciel up before the carriage could break.

Danny sighs in relief then looks around the area as he tries to figure out where the attack came from. Ciel quickly looks up at Dan clearly surprised at the fact that Dan saved him.

''Young master are you alright?'' asked Sebastian in a calm tone. ''Yes, I am alright,'' said Ciel as Dan set him down, Ciel dusting himself off from the farce. Danny kept looking over at Ciel just to make sure he was alright.

Dan scans the area as Danny quickly lands by his side. ''The feeling, it's not going away,'' Danny said sensing the negative aura.

Dan sighed. ''That makes two of us then,'' he said as Danny continued to look around.

''Master Daniel and Mister Dan, I am sure anything that was here is gone.'' Said Sebastian in a calming tone.

Danny bit his lip. ''If you're sure?'' he asked cautiously as Sebastian nodded. ''Yes I am quite sure Master Daniel.'' Said, Sebastian, as he bowed at his young Lord's sibling. Danny sighed ''Alright.'' Said, Danny, as he tries to relax his hero complex on high alert more so than usual.

''Danny, please try to relax, '' said Ciel as he sighed, Danny sighed as well before giving up. ''Fine, so what's the plan?'' he asked as he got comfortable in the back of the carriage his feet crossed as he sat by Ciel. ''We wait for Jazz to bring more supplies.'' Said Ciel in a calm tone as Danny looked at Ciel. ''What if the ghosts return?'' asked Danny as Dan piped in. '' Then we do what we know how,'' he said as Danny nods as his ghost sense goes off, shortly followed by Dan's ghost sense.

''Well... well... well. Who do we have here?...'' piped a familiar robotic foe shortly followed by a ''Why that's Danny Phantom, we've been looking all over for him. You said ''Let's go find the ghost child'' just yesterday.'' Piped his annoying partner Technus.

Danny, Dan, Ciel, Baldroy, Finny, and Mey-rin stare at the argument happening before them as

Skulker hits Technus in the head with a loud thump. ''It's a rhetorical question, you idiot!'' he yelled angrily as Technus rubbed his head. ''Ow, You said!'' he retorted when suddenly

Danny fires an Ecto Ray in their direction. Skulker blocking the attack as Technus pipes in '' Don't even try ghost kid the fight is just beginning!''

''What are you talking about!?'' Danny yelled as he flung his hands up in annoyance as he exits the carriage. ''it's time ghost punk! ' yells Skulker angrily as Dan looks at Danny then back at him. '' Shall I Danny? '' Dan asked as he smirks.

Danny backs up and bows like Sebastian. ''Be my guest. I would but it still makes me lose power.''

Dan chuckles at his action. '' Alright than younger past me. This will be fun.'' He says cockily as he attacks them easily sending them flying Danny falling to the ground in laughter holding his stomach. '' They both sure are brainless,'' said Dan as he chuckles at the moronic duo.

Danny quickly got up. ''Yeah I'm sure they don't change in the future. Well aside from Skultech9.9,'' he said looking at Dan. ''Well, of course, they won't change even if they get stronger. I know because I am from the same timeline as them after all.'' pointed out Dan as he put his hands on his hips.

''That's true. They are still the same just one bodied. And one brain.'' said Danny as Dan nodded. ''Exactly they always will be brainless. Box ghost has at least gotten smart in the future,'' said Dan as he chuckles.

'I still can't picture him with Lunch Lady. Ew.'' said Danny as he scrunched up his face in disgust.

''Well I agree, but then again he's the Box ghost and she's the lunch lady if we say it backward it sounds like lunch box that kids carry to school.'' pointed out Dan as he crossed his arms.

Danny looked at Dan dumbfounded. '' Wow, I just got that.'' he said as Sebastian and Ciel looked at them in surprised facial expressions they were getting along.

The Servants looks at the two phantoms in confusion not understanding the joke. Danny laughing looking around the area.

''Um, excuse me master Danny but we don't understand the joke you both had talked about.'' pointed out a very confused Finny.

''Villains he used to fight. And of course my current villains well two of them became a couple they are named Lunch lady and box ghost. In the future, they had a daughter. Her name is Box lunch.'' said Danny to the confused Phantomhive servants.

''Oh that's good news that means they won't attack anymore right?'' asked the servants as they jumped happily.

Dan sighed. '' It's lunch box backward,,'' he said as the servants turned their heads to the side. ''Oh we get it now.''

''No, she attacks too. Though not in this timeline recently.'' said, Danny, as Dan nodded. ''Alright,'' Dan said as the Ghosts rose above the buildings into the sky. Suddenly a screeching of tires echoes through the streets as Jazz screeches to a stop in front of Danny his brother and Sebastian along with the rest of the Phantomhive servants. ''Here's more supplies,'' she said as Ciel smiled at her before saying. ''Thank you Jazz.'' as Danny grabs a thermos and puts it in Baldroy and Finny's face as he shakes it up and down like a finger reprimanding parent. '' It .. is.. not... for.. soup!'' yelled Danny as Jazz began giggling at Danny's actions. ''You're welcome,'' she said as Dani fell from the sky in human form due to losing power from being invisible for so long with a loud thump as everyone looks at Dani in surprise.

''Oops,'' said Dani as she looks up everyone. ''Hello everyone,'' she says nervously.

Sebastian smirks at Danny's actions towards Finny, Mey-rin, and Baldroy. ''Hello Mistress Danielle,'' he said as Danny groans in frustration as he walks always from Finny, Mey-rin, and Baldroy.

''Danielle Ciel and Danny told you to stay back at home,'' said Dan as Ciel looked at Dani. ''It"s not about being weak Danielle. it's about your safety.''

Dani sighed. ''I know,'' she says softly as she looks down. ''Danielle ?! '' Danny yells in surprise at seeing his sister.

''She snuck in Danny.'' pointed out Dan as he pointed at his female counterpart.

''Danielle ?! '' yelled Danny in a surprised tone.

''I'm sorry OK! I just wanted to help!'' she yelled as she began to get teary-eyed.

''Well you're here now, might as well stay.'' said Danny with a sigh as Sebastian put a hand in thought. ''It seems so. '' Suddenly Danny, Dani and Dan's ghost sense goes off.

''Here we go again,'' Danny said as he rolled his eyes firing up his ecto rays as ghosts emerged from far away. ''What did the Queen say exactly?'' asked Danny as he looked towards Ciel and Sebastian. ''Ghosts attacking England,'' said Sebastian calmly as Danny sighed in irritation. ''Of course''. he said as he sighs and facepalms.

Sam rolled her eyes. 'We'll figure it guys.'' she said as Tucker tampered with his PDA. ''Yeah, we can totally handle it,'' he said as the team fought off the ghosts.

...3 hours later...

Boom! Danny looked towards the direction of the explosion. ''What was that?'' he asked as Sam shrugged. ''I have no clue,'' she said as Tucker checked his electronics. ''Nothing on my scanners,'' he said as Ciel looked at his demon butler. ''Sebastian?'' he asked curriously as Sebastian looked at his young lord. ''It isn't of the Under Realm,'' he said as Danny floated above the group. ''Maybe it is A ghost,'' he said as he got in his fighting position as he loaded an ecto ray. ''Think again,'' said Maddie maliciously as she came out of the shadows of the woods. ''Look who we found Mad's.'' said her moronic husband as he too came out of the shadows. Dany gasped at the sight of the people who raised him... his mother and father, yes he isn't really related to them but these were his parents! who clothed him, fed him and nursed him back to health when he was ill.''Why if it isn't the Ghost boy.'' Maddie pointed out as Danny began to back up.

''We don't have time for this!'' yelled Sam as she loaded a Fenton bazooka in her hands.

''We don't need any trouble from either of you.'' Tucker chimed in as he too grabbed a bazooka, not happy to see the surprised guests.

''Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz don't want you here,'' said Ciel in a mature tone. ''What my Master is trying to say is leave at once, '' said Sebastian as he walked in front of his young lord in a protective form.

''Not likely now stand aside so that we can take the Ghost boy in for further experiments''. Maddie yelled as she fires up the ecto guns.

Jack fires up his gun as well. ''Take that Ghost Boy!'' he yelled as he fires the gun at Danny. Danny quickly uses a shield as he tried to block the attacks. Jazz ran towards a bazooka as she quickly grabbed it by flinging herself towards it doing a flip in the process as she began firing at her parents.

Danny groaned as he gets up slowly when his Ghost sense goes off. ''What now. '' he says weakly as Skulker emerges with a grin on his face. ''Hello Ghost Punk,'' said Skulker with a smirk.

Danny gulped.

 _ **Ch. written by Savannah Daisy River and me DannyPhantomluver2**_

 _ **more to come**_

 _ **DPL2**_


	16. Hello Ghosts

Maddie smirked as she viewed the ghost boy who used to be her son. '' We finally found you.'' she says maniacally as she fires up her ectogun, Danny backing up slightly clearly terrified that his mother the one who raised him nursed him back to health and gave unconditional love would be so cruel and as she raised her hands above her head to yelled. ''Sebastian! I order you to protect Danny!''

''Yes my Lord''. said Sebastian as he stands in front of Danny as Jack starts firing at Sebastian. Sebastian stood in front of Dannt as the rays of the guns hit against his chest completely unphased of the attack.

Dan looking over at his past self with a grin. ''Shall I kill them now my younger past self?'' asked Dan with a evil grin. ''Nothing against you or anything, but won't that turn me into you?'' asked Danny frightendly as Dan shook his head. ''No because they never were your real parents.'' he pointed out as Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. ''And now?'' he asked as Dan cracks his knuckles. ''We are here because Ciel wants revenge on who killed his parents.'' Dan said as Danny bit his lip. ''Guess you can understand...'' he says with deep concern. ''So may I?'' he asked with a evil smirk. ''Be my guest.'' said Danny as he motions him toward his parents. ''Though I want to know why they hate me so?''

''Because of your ghost half''. said Dan as he attacks them without missing.

Danny looked down at his feet as Dan gave the final blow. ''I'm still me.'' he said quietly as Jack and Maddie screamed dying from Dan and Sebastian's blast.

''There they're dead.'' said Danny softly, ''Now, what about our battle?'' yelled Skulker who finally lost his patience oddly had some during the fight with the Fenton's. Danny rolled his eyes as he looked in Skulker's direction. ''Not in the mood skulker!'' yelled Danny as he fires an ecto ray at Skulker than freezes him, sucking him in the thermos.

Jazz sighed looking at Danny with concern. ''Little brother are you alright?'' she asked. ''Are you?'' he asked as he looked up at her.

''Yes I am.'' said Jazz as she nodded. ''Good.'' he said as she looked at him seriousness in her eyes. ''But are you?'' Jazz asked as Danny shook his head. ''I don't know.'' Jazz hugs her little brother tightly as he lets her hug him for the first time in a long time.

Ciel slowly walked up to Jazz and Danny not eanting to disturb their sibling moment. ''Danny?'' asks Ciel full of concern.

''I'm fine. '' Danny said as he breaks away from Jazz and flies up. ''Let's solve this case.'' he says as he flies ahead.

Sam looks at Tucker as he looks at her with worry.

Dan crossed his arms. ''He's fine I know because I am him and he's me after all.'' he says with no emotions as he flew faster to join Danny.

Everyone follows Danny.

... a few hours later...

Ciel was walking slowly with his butler while watching his younger brother flying in the air with Dan as he began looking around here and there to find things unnatural.

''It's quiet... too... quiet.'' says, Danny, as he floats slowly above the city.

...there was a broken down manor that used to belong to Aloi's parents...

Danny flew slowly as he noticed a old manor. ''There's an old Manor.''

''That's Alois Tracy parents abandoned manor.''says Ciel in an annoyed tone as hatred consumed his eyes.

''Oh.'' Danny said trying not to pry as he continues to look around.

''Excuse me, my Lord''. said Sebastian as he bowed and with that said he went inside the abandoned manor to look for clues as Danny continued to look around.

''Danny I am sensing something from that old broken down manor.'' said Dan as Danny looked around. ''I'm getting a weird feeling too.'' he said as Sebastian returns back with a letter. '' I had found something an unexpected letter.'' he said as Danny was still distracted from the weird feeling.

''What is it?'' Dan asked curriously as Danny crossed his arms as if he had a chill. '' I don't know, it just feels... weird.'' said Danny as he shrugged.

Dan rolled his eyes. '' Just ignore it for the time being until the case is solved.'' he said as Danny nodded. ''If you say so.''

''What did you found Sebastian?'' asked Ciel in a professinal tone as Sebastian handed the letter to his young master as Danny looks for clues.

Ciel slowly looked through the letter as his face became as red as a tomato as anger consumed him. ''WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?'' he yelled as Danny looks at his brother.

Dan looks over at Ciel as well and quickly flies over to him to read the letter. Danny flies towards Ciel and Dan as he too views the letter in Ciel's hands.

 _Letter: Date: December 4, 1800, Name list: Alois Parents names & Ciel parents names and Elizabeth parents names were written in it._

 _Partnership: Alois Parents names and Ciel parents name_

 _Company: broken in half when the parents had a disagreement with each other Alois Parents kicked their kids out of the family and out into the streets during the disagreement and ordered people to kill Ciel's parents during the night so they could have their will to take over_

''Can I see that?'' asked Danny curriously as Ciel nods his head calmly without saying a word holding it in his hand in anger before handing the letter over to him.

Danny slowly reads through the letter, as Dan and Ciel look at him as he reads the letter. Sometime later Danny stops. '' So.. it was planned.''Ciel nods his head with hatred in his eyes without feeling pity for Alois.

Danny looked at the letter with shock filled eyes blinking from red to green as he drops it. ''I'm doing a wide scope.'' he said as he flies off.

''Daniel Earl Phantomhive get back here!'' yelled Ciel as Sam and Tucker looked at Dan and Ciel in confusion. ''Uh?'' she said as she looked at Tucker. '' What happened?''' asked Tucker with concern as Dan shook his head. ''it's better if you don't know the answer.'' he said as Sam looked down at her feet. ''I already do.'' she says softly as Tucker looked at Sam with a blank stare. ''You do? Because I don't.'' he said as Sam puts a hand on her face and shakes her head.

''I will go find him.'' said Dan as he flies away from everyone to look for his younger self.

Sam looks towards where Danny was last seen as she cluthed her chest as a single tear escapes her eye. Shorly after flying off Dan finds him and floated over to join him. ''What are you doing?'' he asked as Danny clutched his knees. ''Needed some air.'' he said as Dan motioned his head to the side. ''What's on your mind?'' he asked curriously as he sat down on the hill as Danny looked at him then placed his head on his clutched hands that were resting on his knees as he watched the sky. ''Nothing.'' he said as Dan leaned on his hands that were set behind him. ''Right, sure nothing is bothering you. '' he says in a sarcastic tone. ''I just needed to get away...'' he said not changing his heads direction this time.

''Didn't want them to see in case?...'' Dan asked cautiously knowing what the problem was with Danny not a few minutes ago.

''Yeah...' Danny said softly as he looked at the sky. ''Just breath. You got this Danny. It won't happen... again.'' said Dan softly as Danny looked at his older self a tear sheded on his cheeks. ''If you say so.'' he said as Dan smiled at his younger self. ''I know so.'' he said as he holds out his hand. Danny slowly takes it as he stands. ''Let's head back.'' said Dan as Danny nods as he follows Dan as they head back to the group. When Ciel finally saw Danny he sighed as Danny floats up to his brother as Ciel hugs him.

Danny hugged him back. ''I'm sorry.'' he said as Ciel continued hugging Danny. ''It's alright.'' he said as Danny let go. ''We should keep looking.'' said Danny as Sam hugs Danny and kisses him passionately.

Danny kisses her back full of passion.

''Cute, now let's go love birds we have a case to solve.'' said Tucker as he snickers as Danny and Sam blushed as Dani giggles.

Everyone follows close behind. Danny searches for clues. ''There has to be something.'' he said with a sigh as Sam began using a ghost scanner. ''Nothing on the radar.'' she said ''And no Ghost sense. '' says, Danny as he glanced around the area.

''Any, clues?'' asked Ciel as Danny responded. ''If there are ghosts involved we should be seeing more of them sometime soon.''

'''That"s for sure.'' said Sam as she smirks.

Ciel raised his eyebrows in a questioning look. ''What?'' asked Sam with a raised eyebrow.

''Take that smirked look off your face, Samantha.'' said Ciel as Tucker stopped.

Danielle and Jazz look clearly shocked. "You should not have said that ." said Danny and Dan in unison as Ciel shrugged. ''Why so? It's her name.'' said Ciel not understanding their fear. ''She hates that! '' yelled Danny and Dan clearly freaked out.

''Care to explain for my young master?'' asked Sebastian calmly.

''Her Parents call her that all the time and she doesn't like it. They're .. well...'' said Danny trilnng off.

''it's her name so she should deal with it.'' said Ciel in a mature tone.

''Ciel!'' yelled Danielle catiously.

Danny and Dan looked at each other as Sam clutched her fists in anger. ''I will hurt you.'' said Sam through gritted teeth. ''You can't although you're more than welcome to try .'' said Ciel as he smirks.

''You lay a hand on her Sebastian it won't be pretty.'' threatened Danny as he looked at the demon before him.

''I am not planning to master Danny, my Lord knows sword fighting.'' said Sebastian as he put a hand to his chin.

''You"d lose.'' said Dan in a serious tone.

''My Lord is very skilled.'' said Sebastian as he stood tall by his youg lord.

''He meant that you'd lose because he would use his ghost powers. I wouldn't .. it wouldn't be fair.'' poiinted out Danny.

''Well this fight is between miss Samantha and my Lord. '' Sebastian pointed out with a grin.

''Good luck.'' said Dan and Danny clearly on Sam's side.

''This can't be a good sign.'' said Jazz as she put her hand to her lips.

Danny and Dan shake their head. ''Nope.''

Sam stretched her limbs. ''Okay bring it on, Ciel.'' she said as Danny and Dan stare at the farse.

''You're quite immature for your age Samantha.'' spat Ciel as Danille pipped in. ''Ciel stop, your only making her even angrier.'' she said. '' I don't think that's so. She has a right to decide what name of hers to go by.'' said Danny as Dan agreed. ''Danny, is correct.''

''I believe my Lord meant is her losing her temper immature.'' pointed out Sebastian as Danny shrugs. ''It just bugs her. Respect that.'' Ciel turned away. ''She should respect her name that her parents have given her.'' he says harshly before walking away.

''Walking away is childish you know!'' Danny yelled as he saw Ciel walk away.

''My Lord is still not quite over the fact that his parents were murder, Master Danny. '' said Sebastian as Danny looked at his feet. ''They were my parents too. '' he says softly as Sebastian nodded. ''Indeed although you were taken away while my Lord was kidnapped and put in a cage for his death until he made deal with me.''

''Oh, where was I taken? And who took me?'' Danny asked curriously.

''The government, after the old queen died.'' said Sebastian as Danny looked at his feet. ''Foster care..'' said Danny softly. Sebastian turned his head to the side. ''Yes.''

''Wait a minute so you're saying is that if my younger past self-stayed with Ciel he would be dead as well?'' asked Dan softly. ''I am afraid so.'' Said Sebastian as Sam chimed in. ''My parents were never in my life. They told me how to dress how to have my hair who can I be friends with ... '' she says softly clearly upset.

''Wow.'' said Danny in shock..

''I understand miss Samantha, but as you can see my Lord was only 4 years old when his parents died during his birthday.'' Sebastian said as he looked towards the goth girl.

Sam nodded at the demon ''I understand.'' she saidd as she bit her lip.

''Indeed, if master Danny was there during the birth I am afraid my Lord would blame himself for his brother death along with his parents.'' pointed out Sebastian as Danny bit his lip. '' I died anyway ... Sort of... '' he said softly. As Sam shook her head. ''Oh.''

''Yes your dead but only half dead you didn't turn into ashes though.'' pointed out the demon.

''I guess.'' Danny said. ''The Phantomhive turned into ashes during a fire.'' he said as Danny looked at Sebastian. ''The manor ... ya. I heard. Tanaka said you rebuilt it. ''

Sebastian put his hand on his chest as he bowed. ''Indeed that's correct.''

Danny nodded. '' I see.'' he said as Dani floated in Dannny's direction before adding. ''Why don't we just ask Clockwork to change the past for Ciel?'' asked Dani curriously,

''You know what he"ll say.'' said Danny as he slumped his shoulders disapointedly.

''Yeah he will just say everything is as it should be.'' said Tucker with a quoting motion with his fingers.

''But it's not fair that he had bad birthdays. he has us for his birthday now...'' said Dani as Danny shook his head. ''Last time I tried to change the past I practically ruined my life. I made Jack and Maddie not fall in love instead I made her fall in love with ...''

''But this is different.'' pointed out Dani as Danny smiled thinking of past events. ''No wonder I didn't Disappear.'' he said as Jazz put her hand to her chin thought. ''If the Phantomhive never died than Danny will get taken away and he never gets adopted and he never met us than he never gets his ghost powers and then you will never be cloned, Danielle.'' she said as Danny nodded. ''That's true. '' he said as Dani bit her lip before responding. ''Yeah but if it means they can have a normal life than I am willing to give my existence away.'' she said. ''Dan wouldn't exist either.'' said Danny as Tucker spoke out without thinking. '' Isn't it a good thing that if Dan never created.'' he said as Danny looked towards Danielle. ''Danielle! You're not going anywhere .. I love my Powers. And I love you..'' he says softly and honestly. ''I'm right here.'' spat Dan as he held his arms out for a second before flopping them on his sides in a huff. ''He's good now.'' Danny said as Tucker held up his hands defensively. ''No offense Danyou'rer dangerous.'' said Tucker as Dan shrugged. ''I am used to it that's why I became evil because nobody accepts me.'' he said softly as he shrugged. ''Gee, thanks, Tucker.'' said Danny as he looked in his friends direction. ''So, shut it tuck.'' spat Danny and Sam as Tucker crossed his arms. ''Geez okay okay.''

''But if we do it than Ciel will never have hatred in his heart.'' pointed out Danielle.

''Didn't think I scared you that much''. said Danny in a soft tone.

''Danny, you don't scare me he does.'' said Tucker as he pointed at Dan as Danny rolled his eyes. ''I am him. '' Danny said as Jazz quickly intervined.

''Alright let's think for a moment everyone if we change the past Dan and Danielle will never be created but Ciel will never have a cold heart, and Danny will have a normal life, and Ciel will never meet Sebastian but if we don't, nothing will happen.'' said Jazz ''I love my ghost powers.'' said Danny. ''And so do I. '' said Dan, ''What about Ciel happiness guys?'' asked Dani in a sad tone.

''I need some air.'' said Danny as he flies off.

Dan sighed as he watched Danny fly off. '' I will go after him.'' he said as he flies after him. Danny was flying through the air as he scans for ghosts.

Dani looks at everyone.

''Looking for ghosts to fight to keep yourself busy?'' asked Dan already knowing the answer.

''Yup.'' said Danny not even aknoledging Dan's appearance.

''You want to talk about it?'' asked Dan flying a slower to keep up with his younger self. ''Sure.'' Danny said in a soft tone, not really thinking of the current conversation.

''So what's on your mind?'' asked Dan as Danny sighed in frustration. ''

''My powers. Jack and Maddie. My parents.'' Danny said softly as Dan sighed. ''I know that but besides that?'' Dan said as Danny looked at Dan with a raised eyebrow. ''Like what?'' Danny asked curriously.''The cause of timeline.'' said Dan as Danny shook his head. ''Same thing. It would ruin it.''

''I mean do you want a normal life?'' he asked as he looked at Danny with a serious look.

Danny looked at Dan as they continued to fly through the England sky. ''I did at first ... but ...'' he began to say until Dan cut in. ''But now you don't anymore because you changed your mind.'' Dan finished. ''Ya I love my powers.''said Danny as Dan nodded. ''Not fully look deeper for the answer.'' said Dan not buying it. ''I know the answer.'' said Dan, ''You think I regret it? '' asked Danny as Dan shook his head. ''No you want to protect.'' said Dan with a grin. ''I do. if I get rid of my powers I will feel useless. '' said Danny in an honest tone.

''Yes, that's the real reason.'' said Dan as Danny looked around the city. ''So I don't want to.'' Danny said as Dan nodded. ''And I don't want you to either.'' he said as Danny looked around. ''I already know we can't get them back.'' he said softly. ''If we had magic than yes we can but changing the past is out of the question.'' said Dan as Danny nodded. ''Ya. '' he said when suddenly...

Grell popped up out of nowhere. '' Oh Bassy where are you?!'' he yelled completely going gaga over his demon crush.

Danny quickly looks over at him with a look of confusion and shock. ''What the ?'' he said as Dan's ears moved slightly as he heard a yell. ''What the hell?'' he said as Danny stares at the scene. '' Ooh hello darling, do you two hotties know where I can find my Bassy?'' asked Grell clearly checking the Phantoms out. ''What the fuck?! '' yelled Dan as Danny stood still completely in shock. '': Uh... '' Danny said as he looks around the area. ''What's going on here master Danny and Dan? '' asked Sebastian as he suddenly appears walking towards them.

''Some dude in red is looking for you.'' said Danny with a weird look on his face as Grell yelled ''Oh Bassy!'' yellled Grell as he appeared in eyes view. ''Ya him.'' Danny said as he points at him.

''Ugh Grell.'' said Sebastian as he groans in annoyance as he places a hand on his cheek with a sigh as he quickkly moves out of the way as Grell misses him as he about to hug him falling on his face on a rock as Dan chuckles at the scene.

''Bassy your so cruel! It' alright I forgive you because I love you.'' yelled Grell as he clutched his hands together placing them on his chest as he did his usual I love Bassy dance.

Dan looked towards them open mouthed. ''What the hell is wrong with this guy?'' he said as Danny raised his eyebrow. ''Do you need help?'' Danny asked as Sebastian shook his head. ''No need master Danny. '' said Sebastian as he raised his hand in a stop motion as he grabs Grell and kicks him with all his streanth sending him flying. Dan chuckling as Danny smiles. ''We still have to look for the ghosts ...'' said Danny as Sebastian bowed. ''Very well then you two may go ghost hunting until it's dinner time understand?'' warned Sebastian as Dan nodded. ''Understood father.'' said Dan clearly mocking him. ''Okay.'' said Danny as he smiled Sebastian ignoring Dan's statement as he walked away. Danny looked at Dan as Dan raised his eyebrow. ''What?'' asked Dan as Danny shook his head. ''Nothing. '' Danny said as Dan shrugged. ''Alright, what's wrong with you?'' asked Dan clearly not buying Danny's attitude. ''What do you mean?'' asked Danny clearly playing dumb. ''Never mind.'' said Dan as Danny bit his lip. ''Maybe I'm just worried.'' said Danny as he looked towards Dan. ''Let's head back.'' he said sensing the young halfa's mood. ''Okay.'' said Danny as Dan flies away to return back inside the manor. Danny following close behind as Dan landed slowly on the ground as he turned back to normal. Danny looked around as Ciel exited the manor to greet them. '' Good you both returned.'' said Ciel as Danny and Dan responded. ''Yup.'' they said in unison as they headed inside.

Some time later , Lunch time.

Danny and Dan came into the room and quickly sat down. ''What are we doing today Sebastian?'' asked Ciel as he placed his napkin in his shirt. ''Continuing our case, of course, young Master.'' said Sebastian as he serves the food.

'Very well then.'' said Ciel as he began eating. Danny and Dan sitting there as Sebastian looked at his young lord. ''My Lord we have another letter from the queen it seems that the parents are disappearing.'' said Sebastian as he handed him the letter. ''Wait ghosts are taking the parents?'' asked Danny in a surprised tone as Sebastian looked towards the young halfa. '' Not quite sure yet master Danny ,we don't have any leads yet I am afraid.'' said Sebastian honnestly as Danny sighed. ''Oh, alright.'' he said as Tucker asked. ''Any clues?''

''Any places we have to check to find clues, Sebastian?'' asked Dan as he puut a hand to his chin in thought. ''I know some places where I believe we indeed can search.'' said Sebastian as he fininshed serving breakfast. ''Sounds good.'' said Danny as he smiled at Sebastian. The new team ...family enjoying breakfast together.

...Middle of town...

Everyone searches as Danny says. ''This is taking longer than I anticipated.'' he said as he viewed their surroundings.

''Solving cases always take a long time Danny, you should know that by now. ''says Ciel in a calm voice as he looks at his young brother. ''Yeah, I know.'' said Danny softly.

''My young master is correct master Daniel it might take a while before we find anything''. said Sebastian calmly as Danny nodded. ''Very well.'' said Danny as he continued eating.

''I had just thought of something perhaps we should pair a group in 2 and search every inch of each place and report back in at this spot.'' said Ciel as Danny nodded. ''Sounds good.'' he said as Dani said. ''Okay.'' as Jazz nodded. ''Agreed.'' said Jazz as they all laughed enjoying their new family. Sometime later..

Danny flying in air feeling relaxed for once in his life.

...A few hours later Phantomhive Manor...

There was something or someone hiding in the darkness of the night. ' I shall win this time. '' says Ash to himself while hiding in the darkness while everyone sleeps..

 _ **A.n**_

 _ **There you guys go. Chapter was written by Savannah Daisy River and myself DannyPhantomluver2**_

 _ **Edited to non script format by me and added dialouugue by me -DannyPhantomluver2**_


	17. Jumbled Memories Part 1

Somewhere in the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian began preparing for tomorrow, in Danny's room Danny moved slightly as he groans and begins to sleep unsettlingly.

...Dan's room...

Dan was reading a horror novel as the story grew more interesting Dan began to sense his younger halves discomfort. ''Danny...'' Dan said as he heads to Danny's room.

...Phantomhive manor. Hall...

Sebastian was cleaning a bust when he notices Dan in the hall. ''Is something the matter, Dan?'' he asks curriously as Dan looks at the demon with concern. ''Danny, there's something wrong,'' he says in a serious tone. as Sebastian glances in the direction of his young lords quarters.

''I shall wake my lord,'' said Sebastian as he heads to Ciel's room.

...Ciel's room...

Ciel was sleeping. When Sebastian entered the room and slowly woke his young lord.

''What in the... oh Sebastian.. why did you wake me it is not morning,'' said Ciel as he rubbed his eyes as he glanced at his clock.

''It is master Danny, my lord,'' says Sebastian in a serious tone as Ciel sits up. ''What is wrong with my brother?'' said Ciel in a worried tone.

''We haven't checked my lord. Dan has sensed something was off. '' pointed out Sebastian as he held up the candle towards his young lord.

Ciel quickly stands up. ''What do you mean... off?'' he asked suspiciously as Sebastian remained calm. ''As I said before my lord. We're not sure.''

''Bring me to my brother Sebastian, Now! it's an order, '' said Ciel in a serious tone as Sebastian bowed. ''Yes my lord,'' he said as he takes Ciel to Danny.

... Danny's room...

Danny screams as Ash observes the scene only to gracefully clutch Danny in his arms. ''Interesting... very interesting. Welcome, Danny.. welcome. ''

''Hands off!'' yells Dani as she fires an ecto ray in Ash's direction.

Ash dodges her attacks as he clutches Danny flying quickly out of the manor. Shortly followed by Ciel entering the room.

''He's gone, my lord,'' said Sebastian as you can see Ciel's veins pop out of his neck. ''What?'' he spat as Danielle sighed. ''It's true Ciel some white-haired man with white wings took Danny...'' she said softly as Ciel went wide-eyed. ''What! Ash... '' growled Ciel in hatred.

''Indeed it must have been him behind all of these events,'' said Sebastian as he put a hand to his chin in thought. Danielle looks confused not understanding who they are talking about.

''Who are you talking about?'' asked Dan clearly confused. ''Ash is an Angel who had once kidnapped my master,'' said Sebastian calmly. ''I thought angels were nice?'' asked Dani clearly confused.

''in this world, they are not.'' said, Sebastian, as Dani looked down. ''Oh.'' Sebastian nodded. ''Indeed.''

''So what's the plan?'' asked Dani clearly pumped. ''There is no need for a plan, Sebastian I order you to kill Ash.. once and for all,'' said Ciel in a serious and angered tone.

Dan sensing.

Sebastian bows to his lord. ''Yes my lord,'' said Sebastian as Dani looked at Dan who looked like he was greatly concentrating. ''Dan can you sense Danny?'' asked Dani in a surprised tone. ''Yes, it's a new power I just realized I have,'' said Dan in a surprised tone.

''Interesting, perhaps Dan can locate master Danny''. said Sebastian as he placed a hand on his chin in thought.

''Oh, yes. Yes indeed,'' said Mey-rin in a happy tone as she clapped vigorously.

Ciel rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth astonished at how slow they all were. ''Well then it's decided. Dan take us to Danny,'' he said in a serious tone as Dan nodded. ''I will try.''

...Meanwhile with Danny...

Danny ecto rayed ash out of the way and tried escaping the evil angel's clutches. ''Nice try Daniel you can't escape from your fate. You're unclean unpure so you shall die!'' he yelled as he looked towards Danny unblinking at the halfa's body.

''Me Inpure? Have you looked yourself in the mirror lately?'' Danny spat as Ash grew angry at the young halfa. ''I am very clean. God made you and Ciel unclean unpure so both of you shall go to hell.'' Ash spat as Danny gritted his teeth. '' I'm not unpure. I do good. I battle evil like you.'' he yelled as he pulled at his bindings.

''You're a half ghost that's unclean and as for your brother you trust he made a deal with a demon and ended up becoming a demon himself that's unclean unpure!'' spat Ash as Danny continued to escape his bindings. ''People make mistakes. That's how they are! I'm a half ghost because of an accident!'' Danny yelled as he pulled at his bindings. ''I shall take away your ghost half and erase your memories of everyone you had met. Join your parents on the other side,'' said Ash as he smirks at the young halfa.

''It wasn't anyone's fault! No !'' Danny yelled as he pulled at his bindings as Ash released him Danny fell to the dungeon floor as Ash took Danny into heaven where his real parents were. Danny struggling in his grasp. ''Daniel please join us there be no more painful memories anymore,'' said Rachel as Danny continued struggling in Ash's grasp. ''No, pain demands to be felt! If it weren't for the pain we would be living lies! Our pain, our loss, our friends, our happiness they make us who we are!'' Danny yelled at his parents. ''Daniel we understand that but you don't have to stay in the cruel world called earth,'' said Vincent trying to get his youngest son on his side.

''I'm happy there. The world needs me. '' Danny defended.

''The world who had hurt you, betrayed you, didn't accept you,'' said Rachel calmly as she held out her hand in Danny's direction. ''

'' We are sorry for not being there for you when you were growing up. We want you to be with us again son,'' said Vincent as Danny looked towards the figures that were supposedly his birth parents. ''They don't know who I am. Only phantom, that's enough. I understand. But no .. my time isn't up yet. I want to cherish my time before I see you again.'' he told them as Ash watched everything from outside of the viewer. ''Daniel!'' Vincent and Rachel yelled as Danny turned away from the figures. ''I'm sorry .. but I have to go,'' Danny said leaving.

The view disappeared.

''This is all a trick! Stop it, Ash! '' yelled Danny as Ash smirked evilly. ''Ah, a strong will strange Ciel needed his demon help to get free,'' he said as he put his hand to his chin in thought. ''What are you talking about?'' Danny asked curiously as Ash smirked once more. ''Ciel ordered that demon to get him out of that trick.''

''Guess I don't need help,'' said Danny pridefully. ''

''it means!'' You're more unclean!'' Ash spat at the young halfa.

''Doubt it,'' said Danny as he yawned showing disinterest.

''Very well.. if that is how you want to play. Let's play,'' said Ash as he smirks as he grows closer to Danny.

...With Ciel ...

Ciel was getting annoyed. ''Well where is he?'' he yelled as Dan turned around abruptly and spat at ''I'm trying!'' Ciel rolled his eyes. ''Well not hard enough... apparently... '' Ciel says quietly with a hint of venom.

Dan rolls his eyes as he continues sensing his younger half.

''Wait does that mean Ciel is older than Dan?'' asked Dani confused.

''Yeah, now that I think about it.'' thought Jazz aloud as she puts her hand on her chin in thought. ''Shut up!'' yells Dan clearly annoyed.

Everyone went silent.

Dan began to try sense Danny as they walked further along the town streets. ''I swear if he harms one hair on Danny's head. '' spat Ciel as he grits his teeth in anger.

'' Don't worry Ciel we'll find him.'' said Jazz in a positive tone as Ciel nodded. ''Yes, we will,'' said Ciel softly to himself as he walks ahead of everyone.

...With Danny...

Ash was dragging Danny across his dungeon floor in chains. ''Let me go!'' Danny yelled struggling as best a bruised and battered boy could a bit of blood dripping from his mouth as Ash gritted his teeth in anger. ''No! Ye unclean, ye unnecessary, Ye impure!'' yelled Ash, ''Stop! Let me go! '' Danny yelled. ''Never, You shall die.'' Ash spat as Danny continued to struggle. ''Noooo!'' Ash laughed maniacally. ''Yes, ye unclean ye unnecessary. Impure. '' he began to chant as he chains him to a wall. Danny struggling as he was trying to escape Ash's grasp.

''It is useless to try to escape''. said Ash as he begins to torture Danny.

''Stop!...stop!'' Danny yelled as Ash tore Danny's suit and began to whip his chest. ''It's only the beginning, '' he said as he continues.

... With Ciel...

''What do you mean You can't sense him anymore?!'' yelled Ciel who was ready to throw Dan in the middle of the ocean...if only he could.

''Like I said it's just gone,'' said Dan as he sighed crossing his arms.

Ciel screams as he clutches his hair in anger. '' Gahh! Ash! '' he yells angrily.

... With Danny...

''You shall be cleansed, for that to happen you must die,'' said Ash as Danny pants slowly. ''Get...away...from ... me... '' says Danny weakly.

''You shall be cleaned when you wake, '' said Ash as he mixed a few things about. ''You're... crazy... '' said Danny as he finally passes out.

''You won't remember your brother or anyone for that matter,'' said Ash as he chains Danny up and removes any memories of Ciel, Jazz Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Sebastian before leaving...

Danny was fully sleeping since he passed out it eventually turned to sleep.

Ash smiled evilly. ''You shall be cleansed.''

...with Ciel...

''We've been searching all day, where is my brother?'' asked Ciel in an annoyed tone.

''We shall find him, my lord,'' said Sebastian calmly as Dani floated by Ciel. ''Yeah, we will find him don't worry,'' she said as Sam turned toward the original Team Phantom. ''What about the boo merang?'' she asked curriously as Tucker facepalmed. ''Oh, yeah. '' said, Tucker, as Sam continued to search her pack.

''The what?'' asked Ciel completely confused. ''The boo merang with Danny's DNA on it. It can locate his location through any timeline,'' said Dan. ''Interesting''. said Sebastian as he smirks. ''Yes.'' Sam nodded as Ciel looked at them impatiently. ''Well why are we wasting time here go get it and use it now!'' Ciel yelled as Jazz looked at Ciel. ''I got it right here in my bag. '' said Jazz as she opens her bag and quickly looks through it grabbing it as she smiles. ''Found it, here,'' she said as Sam blushed sheepishly. ''Guess it was'nt on my bag,'' she said as she yells. ''Find Danny. '' and throws it as hard as she could. ''It's fast so let's hurry.'' said, Tucker, as he ran after the Boomerang. E

Everyone following the boo merang fast in the car.

...With Danny...

Danny was dreaming as he hears Dan's voice talking to him in the dream.

''Dan?'' Dream Danny asked curriously surprised by what was happening. ''

''Where are you? everyone is looking for you everywhere,'' said Dream Dan in a concerned tone.

''A Dungeon somewhere...Everyone? what do you mean it's just you,... me...'' Dream Danny said in deep pain.

''I will explain everything later just tell me where is the dungeon?'' said Dream Dan in a serious tone.

Dream Danny groaned. ''It hurts... a tower...underground.. '' he said in serious pain.

''Alright we are on our way, '' said Dan as he leaves his dream.

...With Ciel ...

Dan was in a phycological state as Ciel waits for Dan to return mentally to the real world.

Dan quickly returned back to reality. '' I found him he's in a tall abandoned tower,'' said Dan as Sebastian puts his hand to his chin in thought. ''Hmm? that's where he held me once,''he said as he smirks.

Everyone except Ciel looks at him in confusion.

Sebastian remained thinking. ''Well he was in his Angela form.''

''Angela?'' asked Dani in confusion.

''That's Ash's female form's name,' explained Ciel as

Tucker, Sam, and Dani looked at Ciel. '' What now? '' they ask as Sebastian nods. ''Indeed that's correct, he can change his gender anytime he wishes.'' he pointed out as Sam looked at Sebastian open-mouthed. ''Gross!'' she yelled as Sebastian chuckles and as he smirks.

''It was confusing at first because when we noticed whenever one of them disappeared another one appeared so we solved that case.'' said Ciel ''Oh.'' sam but her lip.

Dan trying to locate Danny.

One hour later they found Danny in the tall abandoned tower.

...with Dan & the Rest...

Ash nowhere to be seen, D

Danny was chained to the wall unconscious his head hanging down as it hung limp. Dan was carrying Jazz since it would be strange to carry his younger past selves girlfriend.

Danielle holding Sam's hand as she flew with her.

Sebastian was carrying Ciel and Tucker as he entered inside through the post broke down door.

Sam: ''Now what?'' asked Sam as Ciel jumped down from his butler grip and ran towards his brother.

Danny remained still as he was still chained his arms were confined and he was still unconscious.

''Ok then,'' said Sam as she walks towards Danny worriedness in her eyes as Everyone ran towards his side shaking him. ''Danny! Wake up please wake up!'' they yelled as Dan stood a couple steps away from them watching them.

Sam quickly noticed Dan as Dan turns around trying not to look at them.

''We should get out of here before he comes back''. said Tucker looking around the dungeon.

''Yes indeed, agreed,'' said Ciel as Sebastian uses his strength to release Danny, once he was free Sebastian held him in his arms as Ciel looked at his butler. ''Sebastian get us out of here! That's an order!'' he said as he yelled angrily.

Yes my lord.. '' said Sebastian as he grabbed everyone and heads back to the manor.

 **A.N**

 **non script formatted by DannyPhantomluver2**

 **( chapter written by DannyPhantomluver2 and Savannah daisy river )**


	18. Jumbled Memories Part 2

...The Next Day At Phantomhive manor...

...Danny's Room...

Danny was still laying in his bed, as he hasn't woken yet. Sam was watching him at his door. ''Please be okay Danny,'' she says in a worried tone.

Sebastian slowly enters Danny's room. ''Sam? I didn't expect to see you in here so early,'' he said as he smiled at the young Goth. ''I couldn't sleep,'' said Sam as she moves unsettlingly.

''Worried about Master Danny?'' asked Sebastian with a raised eyebrow as Sam looked at Sebastian. ''Yes''. she said as she bites her lip.

''It will be alright Sam''. said Sebastian as he puts a hand on his chest. '' I promise you that.''

Sam sighs. ''Thank you, Sebastian,'' she says as she smiles softly.

''You are quite welcome,'' said Sebastian as he begins to clean Danny's room.

...Hall...

Sam sighs as she begins to walk down the hall only to bump into Dani, Dan, Jazz, and Tucker.

'Oh, sorry Sam.'' says Tucker sincerely.

''Yeah, we're sorry.'' said Jazz apologetically. ''Sorry.'' pipped Dani. ''I'm not.'' snapped Dan as Jazz sighs at the scene before her.

''It's fine, really''. she says as she sighs.

''If you're sure?'' asks Dani concernedly as Sam bit her lip. '' Yes, don't worry about me, honest,'' says Sam as she heads outside.

''Poor Sam, she's really hurting, '' said Dani as she looks at Tucker. '' Yes Dani, she is. '' Tucker said softly looking towards where Sam disappeared.

''There has to be something we can do.'' said, Dani, as she looked at Jazz. ''There isn't. It's Danny. Only Danny. '' says Jazz softly.

Dani and Tucker nod as they follow Jazz to the drawing room.

...Ciel's office...

Sebastian knocks on his door. ''Master, I brought you the paper and your morning tea.''

''Alright that's fine just place it down on my desk and tell Dan to come to my office.'' sniped Ciel as Sebastian places the items on his desk and bows. ''Yes my lord,''he says as he leaves.

Ciel returned back to checking paperwork. Dan was eating in the kitchen as Sebastian slowly enters. ''My Lord wishes to speak to you, '' he says in a serious tone as Dan puts his plate down as he swallows some food grunting in annoyance as he leaves.

... Ciel's office...

Dan comes in rather annoyed. '' What?'' he snipes as Ciel looks at him with an annoyed look. ''You don't sound like your interested in your younger- selves health, Dan.'' snapped Ciel. Dan sighs. ''I'm sorry, I was eating... I eat when I'm nervous,'' said Dan as he puts his hand behind his neck nervously like Danny.

Ciel raised his eyebrow in question. '' hmm strange you're acting more human.''

''Is that a problem?'' snapped Dan. ''I suppose not. Alright, you may leave now,'' said Ciel

''So what about Danny's health, I mean it's why you called me in here is it not?'' asked Dan in a serious tone.

''Yes that's correct,'' said Ciel as he stroked his cane in thought.

''Well? ''asked Dan with a raised eyebrow.

''You can contact Danny in a dream correct?'' asked Ciel as he turned towards Dan. '' ''Yes,'' said Dan with a raised eyebrow.

''Well I want you to contact to him again ask him questions any information we can gather to understand the matter at hand,'' said Ciel in a serious tone. ''Alright,'' said Dan as he begins to leave.

Ciel watches his little brother's older self-walk away as he inhales deeply when suddenly Dan looks back wordiness actually in his eyes.

...back with Danny in his bedroom...

While Danny was asleep Dan was walking through the hall thinking without realizing where he was going and next thing he knew he was standing near Danny's bedroom he sighs and enters the room.

''Ugh how am I supposed to help my past younger self? '' he yelled as he pulled at his hair in frustration.

Danny continues to be still as Dan shuts his eyes and enters inside Danny dream again. He sighs as he looked around the dream as he noticed Dream Danny walking along a foggy cobbled path. ''Danny!'' yelled Dan as Dream Danny looked in Dan's direction. ''Dan? '' asked Danny curriously. ''Why are you still in the dream world?'' asked Dan as Dream Danny looked at him clearly confused. ''What do you mean?'' asked Dream Danny as he walked up to Dan. ''You're asleep right now,'' said Dan as he explained the situation.

''I am?'' asked Dream Danny as he looked around the dream.

''Yes you are, so wake up when I leave your dream.'' said, Dan, as he shook Danny vigorously.

Dream Danny stares at Dan completely confused as Dan disappeared from the dream.

Dream Danny starts to slap himself as he tries waking up. Dan shook slightly as he grunted. ''Why does that happen when I do that?'' he said to himself as he begins shaking him.

...with Ciel...

My lord?'' asked Sebastian as Ciel stopped looking through the paperwork and looks up at him. ''What is it Sebastian?'' he asked as Sebastian walked into his office. ''Dan has entered Danny's dream.''

''Good I told him to,'' said Ciel as he began to write things down.

''I know, he has returned,'' said Sebastian as Ciel continued writing.

''I see, get in my office when Danny wakes up, '' said Ciel as Sebastian turns. ''Yes my lord,'' said Sebastian as he leaves the office.

...Hall...

Sebastian goes to Danny's room and secretly watches them when he notices Dan shake him. ''Come on Danny wake up already!'' Dan yelled as Sebastian smirks as he heads back to Ciel. ''He's shaking him, my lord.'' Ciel placed his pen on his desk. '' I see.''

''Yes he's yelling at him as well,'' mentioned Sebastian as Ciel looked at his demon butler. ''You don't have to report in, every time only report in when he awakes.'' said, Ciel, as he continued working. ''Yes my lord, though he is your brother and Dan's shaking him.'' pointed out an amused Sebastian.

... with Danny...

''Ugh damn it I need Ciel to see Danny.'' said a frustrated Dan as Danny remained still.

...with Ciel...

Dan quickly left to Cel's office. ''Ciel,'' said Dan as he knocked on the office door.

Ciel slowly looks up from his paperwork. ''Yes, Dan?'' ''I think Danny can hear the people in the room.'' he said softly as he waited for a response. ''hmm is that so? Then how come he hadn't awakened yet.''

''He doesn't think they are real.'' defended Dan softly.

''What! ?'' Ciel yelled as he places his hands on his desk in anger. '' I need an explanation, Dan.'' spat a very angry Ciel. Dan sighed. '' He's... dying ...''

Ciel quickly turned towards Dan in a fit of rage. '' WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?'' He yelled at Dan as he got up from his seat walking out of his office as fast as he could as he begins running to Danny room.

''He doesn't want to wake up, I .. think.'' said Dan softly, Sebastian walking through the halls as he saw his master run for once. ''my lord?''

Ciel quickly pushed everyone out of the way. '' Move out of my way you're all useless!''' he spat as Dan follows. ''He thinks he's already dead,'' he said softly as Ciel continued running. ''Shut up, Dan!'' he said as he runs in Danny's room where Sam was crying by his bedside. There was a creak by the door as Ciel arrive startled by the intrusion Sam quickly sat up. ''''Ciel.'' she said in a startled tone. '' Sorry, I just needed to see him,'' she said apologetically.

''Everything is fine I won't allow him to die,'' said Ciel in a calm tone as he patted Sam's hand.

Sam crying far worse than she has ever had. ''Thanks, I'll leave alone with him,'' she said softly as Ciel smiled. ''You're welcome and alright,'' he said as she quickly left.

Ciel took a deep breath as he began walking towards Danny's bed. Danny asleep or possibly comatose on his bed. ''Danny I order you to wake up this instant!'' spat Ciel in an angered parent tone.

Sebastian magically by Ciel's side. '' He's not gonna listen to that way.' he said as he smirks. Ciel glanced at his butler with an angered look as he spat. ''Shut up Sebastian! '' he yelled as Sebastian tilted his head to the side. ''Sorry,'' he said as he began leaving only to turn at the last possible second. ''Don't blame us for Danny, blame Ash, '' said Sebastian as he quickly left his young lord alone with his still formed brother.

Ciel looks at Danny as tears well up in his eyes. '' Darn you... just like Abilene. Trying to help me, and in doing so Ash had captured you. Knowing your gifts he has tried to overwhelm you. Did he succeed? Perhaps not, he did want you dead. Didn't he? why must our lives be filled with agony and despair? Danny, my brother. Why would Ash do this to you?.'' his voice cracked as he spoke. '' Please Danny, return to me. Without you, I will become as I once was. I'm better with you, please dear brother. '' he placed his head on Danny's bed as tears escaped his eyes. ''Please...'' he said as he clutched the bedspread as tears continued to escape his eyelids. Suddenly Danny slowly opens his eyes. ''Huh? *'' he says in a rasping tone. All was still.


	19. Jumbled Memories Part 3

...Danny's room...

Ciel looked in surprise at the blue-eyed boy in front of him. Danny stared at Ciel in confusion.

Ciel's eyes go wide in shock. '' Danny you've awakened!'' he yelled as Danny looks at him.

''Danny say something.'' said Ciel ''Huh?'' said Danny as he looks at him in utter confusion.

Dan enters the room. ''Oh you woke him,'' he said in a startled tone.

''Dan? '' asked Danny clearly confused. ''Yeah it's me what is it?'' asked Dan curriously.

''Where am I?'' asked Danny as he looked around the room in utter confusion.

''Your lost older brother Ciel Phantomhive manor,'' said Dan as Danny continued to stare.

''Dan what did you do this time ..he's looking at me as if he doesn't know who I am.'' says in anger.

''Who are you?'' Danny asked in confusion.

''You honestly think that I am behind all of this? Ciel, I can't believe you actually think that I will this low even though we know that Ash is the one who kidnapped him and erased his memories.''

Danny watches the scene unfold.

''It's always your doing that something bad happens to him!'' yelled Ciel as Dan looked at Ciel. ''You know what if I am that bad then maybe I shouldn't have helped you find him! I don't have to stand here and listen to this, '' he yelled as he opened the door and walked out slamming the door behind him. ''Dan!'' yelled Danny not wanting to part with the only recognizable face.

''Stupid Dan! '' growled Ciel in anger before looking back at his younger brother.

Danny looks down at his blankets as he plays with them clearly uncomfortable.

''Danny?'' asked Ciel as Danny looks at him. ''What did he do to you?''

''Who? '' asked Danny clearly confused.

''Dan,'' Ciel says in a calm tone. ''Nothing, Dan's great,'' said Danny calmly as Ciel looks at him clearly surprised.

''What?'' said Danny clearly confused. ''You said Dan's great,'' said Ciel clearly surprised.

''Yeah, he's good now?'' asked Danny confused.

''He's good now but I still don't trust him, '' said Ciel as he rolled his eyes.

'' I do, I don't even know you'' said Danny clearly weirded out.

Ciel gets mad and screams. ''Ahhhh! Everyone get in here now!''

Everyone came in.

''What's the matter, my Lord?'' asked Sebastian with a raised eyebrow.

''What is it?'' asked Sam curriously as Ciel stomped his foot.''Danny doesn't remember me again!'' he yelled Tucker snorts with laughter.

''That's not funny.'' Ciel snapped.

Tucker snorts. '' Yeah, you're right not funny,'' said Tucker as Dani looked at the group. ''What are we going to do?'' she asked as Tucker shrugs. ''I don't know, '' he says as Ciel puts his hand to chin in thought. ''Hmm,'' he says as Danny coughs.

Danielle: ''Danny are you okay?'' asked Danielle concerned as Danny nodded. ''Yeah,'' he said as he smiled at her as Dani smiled. ''Okay,'' she said as Danny coughs once again.

Sebastian enters the room. ''Master Danny, Dan is gone he left behind a note for you,'' he said as he hands Danny the note as Danny took it and read it.

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Danny,**_

 _ **I had enough with your sorry I mean our brother so I had decided to leave for the time being your be fine on your own goodbye.**_

 _ **~Dan**_

Danny slowly folds it as he puts it under his pillow and sighs.

''Danny why do you look so sad?'' asked Sam as Danny sighs as he grabs the note under his pillow and hands it to her.

Sam reads it slowly out loud for everyone to hear dropped the note in shock as Danny nods.

''So where has he gone?'' asked Ciel as Sam continued reading the letter. ''Dan went back to Amity Park,'' she said softly as Danny grew quiet. ''I want to help Dan,'' said Danny as Sam nodded.

''We will. But we need to get your memories'' said Sam softly. ''Why wouldn't he remember me though. I'm his clone?'' asked Dani clearly confused.

Sam pointed at Dani as she bit her lip. ''That is a bit odd''. she said curiously as she puts a hand to her chin in deep thought. ''Extremely.'' said Jazz as she puts her hand to her chin.

...1 hour later...

Sebastian was cooking Dinner as Sam enters the kitchen. ''Hello, Sebastian, what are you preparing this time?'' she said as she looks curriously around the kitchen.

''One of my master's favorites. Also something for your personal preferences Miss Manson,'' says Sebastian as he smirks as he glances in Sam's direction.

''Is that so? '' asked Sam as she raises an eyebrow.

''Very much so, Miss Manson, '' says Sebastian in a serious tone.

''Anything to get Danny's memories back?'' she asked curriously as Sebastian continued to cook. ''That is something Master Danny, must do on his own,'' says Sebastian in a serious tone as Sam sighs. ''If you say so. '' Sebastian nods as he continues to cook.

...Danny's room...

Danny was looking through photo albums as Ciel slowly entered. ''Thought you would like to see pictures of our parents,'' he said as Jazz entered shortly after. ''And pictures of the family you grew up with, with me,'' she says as she smiles at Danny.

Danny looks at Maddie and Jack. ''There Dead... aren't they?'' he asked though it was more of a fact than a question.

''Yes, it's better that way, Danny. They tried to kill you,'' said Ciel in a mature tone.

'What?!'' Danny yelled completely in shock by the news. ''I thought we were taking it slow!?'' yelled Jazz as she turned her head quickly in anger in Ciel's direction.

''He was gonna figure it out anyway, might as well help him out along the way.'' snipped Ciel impatiently.

Jazz sighs in irritation.

...That Night...

Danny was asleep in his bedroom it was a deep sleep and as he slept he began to have odd dreams that slowly morphed into his memories... once he viewed them all he shot up fast and screamed a blood-curdling scream.

 _ **A.n**_

 _ **ch written by DPL2 AND Savannah daisy river**_

 _ **See you next time.**_

 _ **DPL2**_


	20. Clone no more Part 1

...Danny's Room...

Everyone ran into Danny's room afraid of what they might see once they enter.

Danny looked at his family and friends as he panted in fear.

''Danny? what is it what has happened? '' says Ciel in a worried tone.

''Nothing Ciel I'm fine, more than fine actually, '' said Danny as he caught his breath.

''You mean?'' asked Ciel in a happy tone as Sebastian smirks.

''Yes, Ciel I remember everything and everyone,'' said Danny as he begins to get out of bed.

Ciel suddenly holds out his hand placing it on Danny's shoulder as he holds him back. ''You should rest,'' he says in a concerned tone.

Danny chuckles at his brother's protective actions. '' Very well,'' he said giving in as he sits back. Jazz seeming awfully puzzled.

''What's the matter Jazz? I thought you'd be the happiest one?'' asks Danny curiously.

''Well, I'm just a bit puzzled,'' she said as she puts her hand to her chin.

''What's the matter?'' Danny asks curiously.

''You do recall that you couldn't remember everyone right?'' asked Jazz in a serious tone as Danny rubbed his head. ''Sort of... I suppose so everything is sort of fuzzy. ''' Danny said honestly. ''Funny thing is... you remembered Dan. You didn't remember anyone else,'' she said as Danny raised an eyebrow at her comment. ''I do recall remembering Dan.'' said Danny as he thinks about the past few weeks. '' wait? I don't recall remembering Danielle... How is that possible? I mean she is me isn't she? '' he asked clearly confused.

'' That's what I would like to figure out.'' said Jazz as she puts her hand to her chin in thought. ''But Vlad did clone me.'' said, Danny, as Jazz nodded. ''Yes but 99 percent were men right?'' she asked as Danny nodded.

''Hmm? '' said Jazz as she puts her hand to her chin in thought. ''can anyone recall anything from a battle with Vlad that seemed a tad off?'' asked Jazz as she looked amongst the room.

Sam slowly stepped forward. ''I do remember a fight we had with Vlad, we pulled a strand of my hair in the middle of one of them. I just thought he did it to piss us off?'' she said as Jazz wrote it down. ''Seems to me like it was something more,'' she said as she pulls a strand of hair from Danny's head. ''Ow! ' Danny yells as he rubs his head from his attack. ''Relax.'' said Jazz as she pulls a strand from Sam who remained calm.

'' Hmm? '' says Jazz as she pulls a strand of hair from Danielle who also exclaimed. ''Ow! '' yelled Dani as Jazz looks at her. '' Interesting... '' she said as she leaves the room and heads to her corridors.

Sam, Danny, and Dani all stare at each other once they were alone.

... 1 hour later...

Sam was pacing in Danny's room. ''She's not coming back tonight, we better all head to bed, '' she said as Danny nodded. ''Yeah, sorry to wake you all, '' said Danny as he looked down at his hands. ''It's not a problem, brother,'' said Ciel as he patted Danny's shoulder in a calming way. ''Yeah. It's ok,'' said Sam agreeing with Ciel.

''Yeah, man No big deal. Now lets all crash, knowing your sister she'll be doing her science stuff all night. I bet Sebastian can vouch for that. '' said Tucker as he yawned loudly. ''If my Masters order me too. Then yes,'' said Sebastian in a calm tone as he stood straight and tall. ''

''See,'' said Tucker as he motioned towards the butler.

''Very well, but please make sure she gets some sleep, Sebastian. She shouldn't work so hard, '' said Ciel as he yawns.

''Yes my lord,'' says Sebastian as he bows.

... Jazz's Bedroom...

Jazz was looking at Danny's hair through a magnifying glass. '' Hmm? ... I don't know why I persist it's going to change,'' she said to herself as she changes it to Sam's as she looks at it. '' It's gonna be the same outcome,'' she said as she changes it to Danielle's and looks at the hair. ''Just as I thought. No arguing with logic and facts. Especially D N A. '' she said to herself as she puts her hand to her chin in deep thought. '' Facts are facts.''

 _ **A.n**_

 _ **Woah? what's happening?**_

 _ **find out next time.**_

 _ **ch. written by DannyPhantomluver2**_

 _ **DPL2**_


	21. Clone no more Part 2

... The next Morning Phantomhive Dining room...

Jazz slowly entered the room with many papers, cotton swabs, eyelash plucker and Ziplocs also looking very flustered her hair a total disaster as everyone stares at her.

''What happened to you miss always perky? '' asked Sam clearly surprised by Jazz's look for today as Tucker nodded. ''Yeah, you're always well put together by now?'' piped Tucker clearly shocked. ''

''Are those yesterday's clothes?'' gasps Danny sarcastically as Sam, Tucker, Danny and Dani laugh.

''Very funny. For your information I was up all night, Well until three am, that's when Sebastian made me go to bed. I was close to a breakthrough by the way! '' yelled Jazz as she glares at Sebastian.

Sebastian bowed. ''I apologize, but Master Ciel was very adamant about your sleep.'' he defended as Jazz nods. ''I'm very thankful for that.'' she said as Ciel smirks. ''food. Now.'' said Ciel as Sebastian serves tea, coffee, and the breakfast.

''What is it that you were doing all hours of the night?'' asked Ciel curriously. ''

''Well, I took Sam, Danny and Danielle's hair because I had to figure out why Danny couldn't remember Danielle. He is her clone why couldn't he remember her right? asked Jazz as everyone nods.

''So I did some research.'' Jazz began to say as she grabs the first piece of evidence. ''Sam, Danny and Danielle's hair follicles,'' she said as Danny raises an eyebrow curiously. ''Where are you getting at? '' he began to say as Danielle gave a blank stare before saying. ''I'm lost,'' said Danielle as she stares blankly ahead, Everyone laughs.

''What?'' asked Dani clearly confused.

''She means are hair strands,'' said Danny as Dani perked up happy to be in the loop. ''Oh. Well, what about them?'' she asked curriously as Sam raises an eyebrow. ''Well?'' she asked as Jazz took a deep breath. ''Well, Danielle it means that. You're more than Danny's clone. '' began Jazz as Danny and Sam give each other confused looks as they quickly turn the confused looks towards Jazz. ''More?'' they say in unison. ''Yes, Jazz began to say as she nods. '' in fact, you're not a clone at all. ''

Dani raised her eyebrow in confusion. ''I'm not? '' she asks in a confused tone as Jazz shook his head. '' You're their daughter,'' she said with a giant grin that could possibly scare the Joker. ''She's our what!?'' Danny and Sam yelled in unison.

... a few hours later. ...

Danny sighed as he rubbed his mop of raven locks. ''She's our daughter? '' he asked as he looked up at his sister as Jazz nodded. ''Yes, Vlad did more than clone you, Danny. He made your daughter,'' she said softly.

Dani stood still as she stared at her supposed cousin and his girlfriend '' I'm your daughter?'' she asked in a confused tone as Danny stood up straight. ''It seems so,'' he says in a shocked tone. Dani continued to look at the teens before her. ''You're my parents?'' she asked once more. ''Yes Danielle we're your parents, '' said Danny in a more believable tone. ''Forever,'' said Sam as she smiled at the young halfa. ''Forever? '' Danielle asked as she begins to tear up.

''Forever,'' repeated Danny confidently as Danielle jumped up and hugged Danny and Sam. '' I already loved you guys as my truest friends and the cousin I never knew I had. This is so much more. I love You guys more than ever. '' she yelled happily as Danny and Sam smiled. ''We love you too Danielle,'' they said as they hugged their daughter. Sebastian smirks at the sight, as Ciel smiles.

and the family grows.

 _ **ch was written by DannyPhantomluver2**_


	22. Case Unfolds part 2

_Previously_

 _Dani stood still as she stared at her supposed cousin and his girlfriend '' I'm your daughter?'' she asked in a confused tone as Danny stood up straight. ''It seems so,'' he says in a shocked tone. Dani continued to look at the teens before her. ''You're my parents?'' she asked once more. ''Yes Danielle we're your parents, '' said Danny in a more believable tone. ''Forever,'' said Sam as she smiled at the young halfa. ''Forever? '' Danielle asked as she begins to tear up._

 _''Forever,'' repeated Danny confidently as Danielle jumped up and hugged Danny and Sam. '' I already loved you guys as my truest friends and the cousin I never knew I had. This is so much more. I love You guys more than ever. '' she yelled happily as Danny and Sam smiled. ''We love you too Danielle,'' they said as they hugged their daughter. Sebastian smirks at the sight, as Ciel smiles._

 _''and the family grows.''_

... Phantomhive Manor...

Danielle yawns as she came downstairs, ''Good Morning.'' she said as she glances at the table and realizes two people were missing. ''My parents are still asleep I see,'' she said as she sits at the table with her new uncle.

''Very much so, I'm afraid,'' said Ciel as he sips his tea. '' And here I thought, you'd be my brother,'' said Ciel as he smiles. ''Circumstances has changed that for the better, I suppose. Am I right?'' he asked as he begins to read his paper. Danielle nodded, ''Very much so.'' she said as Sebastian brings Danielle some orange juice along with her breakfast. ''Thank you,'' she said with a smile as Sebastian smiled. ''Your very welcome Miss Phantomhive,'' he said just as Danny and Sam yawn as they enter the dining room.

''About time. Lovebirds.'' said, Danielle, as she said her second sentence softer than her first sentence.

''Very funny, Danielle.'' said Danny in a sarcastic tone as Danielle laughs nervously, ''Sorry Dad.'' she said as Danny looks at her with a raised eyebrow, '' It's ok,'' he said as he kissed his daughter's head.

''Hi Dani,'' said Sam as she kissed her head as well, as Dani smiled. ''Hi mom. How did you guys sleep? ''

''Pretty well actually.'' said Sam with a big smile Ciel nods, '' Good, we have a case to solve. We had a good break but it's time to get back to business.'' he said as he gets up as he dabs his mouth with a handkerchief.

''Sure Ciel,'' said Danny as everyone else ate their breakfast.

...After Breakfast center of town...

Danny flew in the air with Sam in his arms as Sam held on by wrapping her arms around his neck. As Danielle flew next to her father as she giggles while watching her parent's.

Ciel sat in the car with Jazz Tucker and his three servants as Sebastian drove the car.

''What are we looking for exactly?'' asked Danny through Fenton Phones. Since their Parent's death, Jazz had given Danny some of the Ghost hunting equipment.

''Well, we are looking for clues on exactly where the missing young ladies went,'' said Ciel as Dani raised an eyebrow clearly confused.

Sebastian smiled as he replied, ''my Lord is correct there had been kidnappers taking young ladies in the middle of the night.''

''We should check all the local pubs and strip clubs. Are they maybe there? '' suggested Sam as Ciel put his hand to his chin in thought. ''hmm clubs? What's that?'' he asked giving her a questioning look.

Danny shook his head, ''You don't wanna know.'' he said as Sebastian smirks as if to make fun of Ciel.

''Hmm very well then,'' he said as he looks at his butler and says in a harsh tone. ''wipe off that smirked look on your face, Sebastian,'' Ciel yelled as Sebastian stopped. ''Yes my lord,'' he said as he bows.

''Anyway back to business, Sam, you think the kidnappers might be there correct?'' asked Ciel as Sam nodded. ''Yes could be, they could be prostitutes ... or they can use other motives.'' she said as Ciel nodded, ''We shall go there but before we head out we need a bait for the kidnappers to come out of hiding.'' he said as Danny looked at his brother questioningly.''How?''

''We need a young lady to dress up in a gracefully gown.'' he said with a smile, ''Who?'' asked Sam hoping it wasn't her.

''Let's see a young lady who likes wearing dresses,'' said Ciel as he looks at jazz. ''Me no.. what about her!'' yelled Jazz as she points at Sam.

''Me?! no! did that once not again,'' yelled Sam

''Well I would ask Sam but she's the dark type like Sebastian. So I don't think that would work, and if I ask Danielle, she isn't well ladylike either, but you are Jazz, you have that ladylike charm,'' says Ciel in an honest tone as he smiles after pointing out the facts.

''I'm fourteen Why, not me? I upgraded my look,'' said Danielle defensively.

Ciel looked surprised at that statement. '' Well I thought you're not girly, so I didn't ask for you to be the bait.'' Dani crossed her arms, ''I'm not a girly girl. But that doesn't mean I can't act like one or just a woman in general.''

''I act like a woman! I just hate pink.'' Sam said as Ciel smirks, ''Well ladylike wearing dresses it's not about the colors.'' he said, ''I don't like wearing them every day...'' said Sam softly, Danny sighs, ''Do you wanna do it, Sam?'' ''No.'' Danny glanced at Danielle, ''Okay... Dani what about you?'' he asked as Dani nods. ''I will do it,'' she said as Danny looked towards Ciel. ''Ok then,''

...Center of town later that evening...

Danielle was wearing Ciel's pink dress that madam Red gave him for that mission since she always wanted a niece and not a nephew.

Danny smiled at Danielle. '' Looking good princess.'' Danielle blushed, ''Thanks, Dad.'' she said as she looks at her uncle Ciel.

Danny looked over at his brother leaning on nearby wall hands in his pockets. ''Well you look the part, ready Danielle?'' asked Ciel as Danielle nods her head. ''Very well then shall we go?'' asks Ciel as he holds out his hand for her to take.

Danielle smiled, ''Sure.'' she said as she took her uncle's hand starting to walk out of the Phantomhive manor before stepping inside the car with Ciel with Sebastian in the driver's seat as the car took off.

…...the other side where young women are missing...

.. in the ballroom,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

One man was watching the girls closely from a nearby distance, as the girls were dancing alone as they laughed. Danielle entered the Ballroom as she clutched her uncle's arm gently clearly nervous. ''Who are we looking for exactly?'' she asked as she bit her lip shyly.

Ciel smirked at his niece's cluelessness, apparently handed down by her father. ''We are looking for anyone who has happened to be seen during the incident, find anyone who looks odd,'' he said calmly...

She nods standing up straight as she looked around the room discreetly as they walked together further in the ballroom the man saw them with a creepy smile on his face.

Danielle unaware of this looked over at her uncle. ''Where are my parent's this evening?'' she asked as Ciel glanced at Danielle. ''They are outside guarding the exit with Sebastian,'' he said calmly.

Danielle nods as she continues dancing with Ciel as she looked around the ballroom. When suddenly a man walks over towards them with a smirked look on his face.

''I think we found our guy, he's walking over and has a smirk on his face..'' said Danielle softly as she danced with Ciel.

''it seems so, '' says Ciel calmly in a serious tone as he looks at his niece.

Danielle held his hand as they continued to dance, only to be interrupted a short time later.

''may I ask who is this beautiful young lady with you Lord Ciel Earl Phantomhive?'' asked the mysterious man as he looked at Danielle seductively.

Danielle stopped as they were interrupted smiling as she wrapped an arm on her uncle's.

''This is my sister Danielle Phantomhive,'' says Ciel calmly as he lied as he smirks back at the man.

''may I have a dance with your beautiful sister? '' asks the man charmingly as he fakes a smile as Danielle put on a fake smile.

''I'd be honored, '' She said curtsying. the man smiles and takes her hand as he walks away from Ciel and into the deep crowd of the ballroom. Danielle followed the man, on guard.

''You have such beautiful features,'' he says as he started dancing with her. Danielle smiled. ''Thank you.'' she said as the man smirks at her. ''let me show you something,'' he said as Danielle follows him.

''let's have some fun, shall we?'' Danielle smiles softly, '' Yes, let's.'' she said as the man takes her away from the ball and into his secret hideout in the building, Danielle following close behind.

Once they got inside Danielle could see all the cages with all the missing women inside them. As she gasped at the sight. ''You're the one who's behind the missing women!'' The man smirks at her, ''you'll be one of them beautiful,'' he said as he caressed her chin. As Danielle pretended to be afraid of the man as he grabbed her, Danielle. Which she allowed as she formulated a plan. Danielle kicked him in the leg as the man smirked as he put her in a cage, as he laughs before leaving the basement.

Danielle chuckled. ''Moron,'' she said as she lifted up her dress finding her cell phone, she hid in her leggings calling Ciel. Ciel quickly answered the call. ''hello Danielle how the plan going?'' he asked as Danielle looked around the room.''I found the missing women.'' she said as Ciel nodded towards everyone else.. ''That's good, how many ladies are in there?'' he asked.

Danielle set her cell down as she looked around the room as she noticed there were around twenty women in the cages in the basement.

''There are about twenty women, uncle Ciel,'' she said in a serious tone.

Ciel smiled at hearing the news. ''Good work, now all you have to do is turn into your ghost form and free them.'' he said as Danielle smirks, ''Got it, uncle Ciel, I just wanted you to know.'' She said confidently.

''let me know once you're done,'' said, Ciel, as he ends the call.

''I'm going Ghost!'' yelled Danielle as all the young girls stare at her as they watch her change her form. She quickly phases out of the cage as she goes to each cage turning them invisible, suddenly all the young girls gasp in shock as they saw her free all the girls from the cages.

The girls started running towards Danielle as they hug her tightly.

''Thank you so much!'' they yelled as they ran out of the house.

''You're welcome,'' said Danielle as she turned human as she left the room.

...at the ball...

The whole gang was outside of the ballroom waiting for the right time to catch the man as

Danielle ran up to Ciel. ''How did it go, Danielle?'' he asked as Danielle smiles. ''They're all free.''

''Good, now we have to catch the man and call the cops,'' said Ciel in a serious tone.

Danielle sighs as she flew to the house. As the man was in his living room talking on the phone.

Danielle listening in invisibly. ''Yes I have all the girls,'' he says on the phone softly as Danielle texted Danny what she heard and how she freed them as she continued listening to the man.

''yes, I will send them to you tomorrow,'' said the man as he hung up. Danielle watching the man as he suddenly turned around as he came face to face with her.

Danielle stood in her human form as she stared at him with a serious look. The man gasped in anger. ''how did you get out of the cage!? '' he yelled. As Danielle made a motion with her hands. ''magic,'' she said as the man runs towards her trying to catch her, as Danielle played along letting him catch her.

Once the man grabbed her he headed back to the basement to put her in the cage but stopped as he noticed all the girls he kidnapped were gone. Danielle smirked at the sight, ''why you little!'' he yells at her as he suddenly punched her.

Danielle gasped as she was hit she held her face as she stumbled back as he hit her, her lip bleeding.

the man grabs her as he throws her to the ground. Danielle fell as she looked up to him.

''You ruined my plans!'' he yells at her as he pulls out a knife.

''You have me...'' she said in a serious tone, he gave her a look as he cuts her with a knife.

Danielle screamed in pain at his touch as Ciel and Sebastian heard her.

Ciel gritted his teeth in anger. ''Sebastian go save my niece now that's an order!''

''Yes my lord, he says calmly as he bows down to him before leaving. Danielle struggled, as Sebastian got there just in time as he quickly killed the man by throwing knives at him as Danielle fell back.

Sebastian caught her in his arms and jumped out of the building heading back to the manor. Danielle clinging to him as Sebastian took her back to Phantomhive manor carrying her in his arms. Exhaustion taking over her as she fell asleep.

...

Ciel ran up towards them with the whole gang behind him, as Danny and Sam look towards their daughter worriedly.

''I shall take her to a doctor,'' said Sebastian in a serious tone.

''You go do that,'' said Ciel as Danielle was still asleep in Sebastian's arms.

''yes my lord,'' says Sebastian as he bows and leaves the manor as he jumps on buildings taking her to the hospital.

As Ciel watched him take Danielle away from them.

Sebastian enters inside and lays her on the hospital bed after checking her in, Danielle laid in the bed as Danny and Sam ran into Ciel's office.

Ciel was reading the queen's letters as he drinks his tea as Danny and Sam slowly entered his office. As he looked up from his work. '' yes, what do you need, little brother?'' he asked as Danny quickly asked,''Where's Danielle?'' Sam clearly worried.

''Sebastian took her to the hospital,'' said Ciel as he continued to work, as they walked up to his desk. ''What happened?''

''She was bleeding it seems,'' said Ciel

Sam started to cry as Danny comforted her.

''This is why he took her to the hospital,'' said Ciel as Danny nodded as he and Sam headed out of the office.

Once Danny and Sam went to their own bedroom's Dan was floating by Danny's bedroom window looking tired, beaten down and wet from the rain.

Danny paced unable to sleep, Suddenly Dan knocks on Danny's bedroom window.

Danny sighed as he went ghost as he went invisibly through the wall. ''ya?'' he asked.

''Finally, you notice me.'' sighs Dan in annoyance. '' I know who killed the Phantomhive parents,'' he said honestly.

''So, my parents ?! '' yelled Danny in shock.

''yes, I know who killed them, although I don't believe you want to know... who it is,'' said Dan in a serious tone.

''Dan ... I faced you! And Ghosts ... I think I can handle murderous humans.'' Danny said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

''I know Danny, alright if you must really know the true killer,'' he begins to say as he took a deep breath. '' Sebastian is one of the reasons behind the death of our parent's,'' he said in a gentle and honest tone.

''Sebastian?'' whispered Danny.

'' He is the one who is the cause of it, there is more, I had gone to clockwork and he told me the truth it turns out the Alois Tracey parent's summoned a demon and that demon is Sebastian, he killed them, the humans wanted the Phantomhive ring so Ciel ate the ring and they cut him open. its true he becomes a demon but he got real twin brother who is acting like him,'' said Dan as he tries to explain to him carefully.

''Wait so...Sebastian ...'' Danny began to say, he was so confused and overwhelmed... first the Fenton's ...'now this ...

''I understand your confusion and overwhelmed, I was too when I found out, here watch this video it will explain everything more clearly, '' said Dan as he said and gave him a timeline viewer that Clockwork gave him.

Danny sighed as he watched the video. Dan waits as he watches Danny finish watching the timeline viewer.

Once Danny was done he looked up at Dan as Dan leaned on the wall arms crossed. ''Shocking isn't it? that the real Ciel died a long time ago.''

''Yeah, though I suppose this Ciel is my brother since we are close.'' Said Danny with a shrug.

''are you even hearing yourself? this Ciel isn't even the only brother, you have two older brother's,'' yelled Dan as he raised up his arms in shock.

Danny paced. '' 'What did I say? ''

''You said your close to this Ciel, '' said, Dan, as he mumbles to himself.

''It's not a lie,'' said Danny softly.

''I never said that you lied,'' he began to say, he wanted to say a lot more to Danny but kept his mouth shut.

Danny remained quiet.

Dan opened his mouth to say something but closed it again struggling with his words.

''I'm close to a murderer? '' says Danny in realization.

Dan nods his head since he couldn't speak.

''So what's the plan?'' asked Danny as Dan sighed. ''We have to find proof that Sebastian is the true killer,''

Danny nods in agreement. ''What about the replacement Ciel? '' Dan sighed, ''We will have to keep a close eye on him in the meantime. I will try to find proof to see if the real Ciel is dead or alive.'' as Danny nods. '''I'll try and act normal,'' he said.

Dan nods his head as he was about to fly off but stopped halfway, ''You know even though I am you from future, it still feels like we are closer more like brothers.''

Danny nods, ''I had that same feeling.'' he smiled.

Dan returned a small smile to him than flies away.

Danny took a deep breath as he headed back inside, far more concerned for Danielle than anything,

Ciel was in his office working on the paperwork. As Danny went to Sam's room.

Sam was in her room reading a goth book, as she noticed Danny's presence she quickly looks up at him worried.

Danny smiled. ''Want to go visit, Danielle?''

Sam closed her book as she then looks at him. ''yes,''

Danny takes Sam's hand as he flies to the hospital.

... at the hospital...

As they got there they headed to Danielle's room as they slammed the door open as they saw Danielle's hospital bed was empty.

Danny entered Danielle's room and was in shock at the sight, Sam couldn't even contain her grief as she cried.

''Where is our daughter?... '' she asked in between her sobs.

Danny's eyes flashed green in anger. '' I don't know, but I'm going to find out!'' he turned towards Sam. '' Go home, I'll be there soon,'' he said as he turned towards the bed.

''but Danny. '' Sam protested only to sigh as she leaves the hospital and started going home.

Danny stared at the bed as he grit his teeth in anger. '' Dan,'' Danny yelled to his future self in his head.

Dan quickly comes in through the wall by invisibility. '' what is it, Danny?'' he says in his head.

Danny looked at the bed where Danielle was supposed to be. ''She's gone,'' he said in his head.

Dan standing in front of him as he turned his head to look at the bed then back at Danny. ''this has something to do with Sebastian and Ciel.'' he says in his head.

Danny nods his head slowly in agreement.

''I will go find her for you, and I don't fucking care how long it will take,'' says Dan in his head.

Danny was still, he was so upset at what happened to Danielle.

''I know I said I was never gonna return but I had only returned because of you,'' said Dan in Danny's head.

Danny hugged Dan as he cried.

Dan doesn't say anything and hugs him back gently in a brotherly way. Danny hugged him a little longer before backing up embarrassed.

''I will deal with this case,'' says Dan in his head.

Danny nods his head slowly. ''Alright,'' he said as Dan flies away, out of the hospital. As Danny heads home as well.

... meanwhile with Danielle somewhere else...

Danielle was lying unconscious on a bed somewhere in England. As a young boy sat at his desk in thought smirking as he looked outside the window.


	23. Uncle Ciel?

Danielle finally awoke as she sits up in the bed and started looking around

The boy still smirking as he looked outside the window. as he thinks to himself. "dear brother, I am coming for you soon."

Danielle got out of bed as she left the room looking down the hall.

Real Ciel walks away from the window as he walks to his desk pick up his family photo as he started looking at it.

Danielle looked around nervous she didn't recognize the manor

Real Ciel stopped looking at the family photo as he put the picture back down on his desk he walks out of his study room as he walks down the hall. as he was walking down the hall he suddenly bumped into Danielle as she fell to the ground

"OOF..." she rubbed her head as she sat on the floor where she was knocked down.

ah, I see you've finally awakened, how are you feeling? Real Ciel says gently as he smirks to himself.

"Yeah, um ..'dizzy I suppose uncle Ciel." *She said shyly.

"Uncle Ciel." *he repeats the word as he looks at her with confusion and a calm and serious expression as he took one step closer towards her.

Danielle raised an eyebrow in confusion. "um, yes? *She said as if it was a question.

Real Ciel realized something wasn't right thinks to himself to find out why or how but he then found out it must have been done something with his twin so he plays along. "ah right, sorry about that I must had been too tired to remember." he says calmly as he smirks at her.

"Oh", She said more comfortably. "the last thing I remember is passing out and Sebastian taking me to the hospital ... I seemed to have grasped that last part as I was unconscious..." she said confused as to why she was home though, the manor looked different.

"I had to carry you home because Sebastian was busy." he lied calmly as he smirks at her.

Danielle was seemed a bit confused. "oh ... alright."

"You must be hungry, let's go eat something together shall we?" he asks her gently and gave her a kind smile unknown that his twin never smiles.

Danielle follows him close behind slowly.

Real Ciel walks downstairs as he walks gracefully towards the kitchen to take out food from the fridge he walks to the stove to heat it up.

Danielle looked at Ciel with a confused look

Real Ciel finished heating it up on the stove then put it in a plate for both of them. "here you go, my dear niece."

Danielle glanced at him, then the food very suspiciously as she ate

Real Ciel eats his own plate of food slowly.

Danielle actually really enjoyed the food, smiling as she ate.

"So, tell me about yourself I had never asked you that before." he said calmly in a really mature voice.

"Um, well...uh? didn't I tell you?" she was confused and suspicious.

"well I meant what are your hobbies and such" he says calmly.

Danielle thinks about it. "I help my Dad with ghost hunting, and I love to read and write. I lik as well but I think it is just a side effect from being Danny's clone." she says softly.

"I see that's nice to know anything else perhaps? he asked her calmly.

"uh .. oh right ... I'm not his clone..." *she said shyly. "But you knew that. And I always wanted a horse but ... you said no remember?" She said suspiciously.

"Ah, yes I remember very well." he lied calmly as he smiles gently at her pick up all the plates as he gets up from his seat and carries them to the kitchen sink to wash them.

Danielle remained quiet watching him.

Real Ciel started washing the plates one by one slowly.

Danielle looked around as he washed the dishes.

"I shall buy you a horse if you like," he says calmly without looking away from the dishes.

Danielle looked towards him in shock. "but you said ..." she began to say in shock.

"I had a sudden change of mind you deserve the best, you're my niece after all correct?" he says calmly as he finished doing the dishes wash his hands as he turned around to face her with gentle eyes smiles at her gently.

Danielle was shocked as she looked at Ciel so shocked all she could do is nod.

"Well then let's go to spend time together for a change, shall we? he asked her gently smirks at her.

Danielle nods her head and took his hand. "Sure."

Real Ciel held her hand as he started walking out of the manor.

Danielle looked at him, she was very suspicious now and wondered how this boy could be Ciel but also wasn't him at the same time..

Real Ciel started walking through the town with her as he held her hand tight.

Danielle smiled, actually feeling safe in the longest time since moving to England.

Real Ciel walks towards an area where all different kinds of horses are kept as he held Danielle close against his chest.

Danielle walked with him smiling as she looked at the different horses.

"which one do you want?" he asks her gently as he smiles gently at her.

Danielle looked at all the different kinds of horses as she suddenly stopped and stared at a black and white pinto completely mesmerized.

Ciel noticed she's staring at the black and white horse as he smiles gently at her before turning his head to face the seller. "we will take that horse" he says calmly and politely.

Danielle smiles as she nods happily.

"Right away," a man says as a woman got the horse ready for them as Danielle watched her do so.

when she brought the horse towards them she gave Ciel the owner paperwork.

Ciel takes the papers after he signed his name over it.

The man nods. "now you just need to pay for the horse and his necessities." he says smiling.

"Very well then" he says calmly as he hands over money to the man as he watches Danielle look so happy petting the horse.

Danielle smiles as she looked over at Ciel. "is it a boy or girl?" she asked curiously.

"it's a girl. he says calmly as he smiles gently at her.

Danielle smiles. "Hi, pretty girl." he says to the horse as she pet her.

Ciel looks at her. "What are you going to name her?" he asks her gently as he smiles gently at her.

Danielle pet the horse. "Rain,"

"Shall we head home now?" he smirks at her.

Danielle nods. "Let's go, but what about Rain? and we need to get a lot of supplies." she said concerned.

"no need to worry, we can ride her back home and I shall order the supplies". he says calmly.

"Okay," Danielle says happily as she smiles.

Real Ciel first helps Danielle get on the horse before getting himself on horseback as he started riding the horse.

Danielle hung on to Ciel on the way home.

"is there anything else you want?" he asks her calmly as he kept on riding the horse.

Danielle looked around town as she thought about it. "I always wanted a dog. Danny did too, but his adoptive parents wouldn't let him and You wouldn't let us, because Sebastian hates them," she says suspiciously.

"Well I have changed my mind, let's go buy you two pet puppies." *He says calmly as he rides the horse to a pet shop.

Danielle smiled as they rode.

Real Ciel rides until they reach the shop than he stopped the horse as he gets off than he helps Danielle get off the horse.

"Thank you," Danielle says as she smiles.

...meanwhile in England at Phantomhive Manor Household...

Danny was looking through the last place Danielle was.

Sam was looking for Danielle with Tucker round the town.

once Danny was done he went to meet with Sam.

"Where could she be?" she asked herself in a worried tone.

"I looked everywhere." Danny says in a sad tone.

"So have Tucker and I but we can't find her anywhere.". she says in a sad and worry tone.

Danny hugged her. "We will find her." he says in a serious tone.

Sam cries as she hugs him back.

Danny comforts his girlfriend.

Sam hugs him tight as they started walking back inside the manor together.

Danny held her close as they head in.

...inside the Phantomhive manor...

"Sebastian had you found Danielle yet?!" Fake Ciel yells at his demon butler angry.

"No, not yet my lord but I shall keep searching for miss Phantomhive." he says calmly as he bows down at him before leaving.

Danny watched Sebastian leave the room.

Fake Ciel was working on his paperwork.

Danny sat down by Ciel.

Fake Ciel didn't notice him as he continues to do his paperwork.

Danny watched him work.

Fake Ciel finally notice him. "little brother what are you doing in my office?" ask him with a serious tone.

"Just wanted to watch my big brother work." Danny says as he sat a bit closer.

"hm alright than." he says calmly in a serious tone as he returned back to work.

Danny watched him as he remembers what Dan told him earlier kept an eye on him.

"is there something you need, little brother? you seen quiet," he says in a serious tone.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing." Danny explains nervously.

"I am just checking the cases you should go search for your daughter I need to work." Fake Ciel says in annoyed tone.

"I looked everywhere," he said as he finally noticed it wasn't because he was cold, or shy ... it's because he truly didn't care..

Fake Ciel waves his hand at him meaning dismissed.

Danny sighed as he left the room.

...meanwhile with Danielle and real Ciel...

Real Ciel had ordered all the things for horse and for new puppies.

Danielle was very happy, happier than she's been since being at Fake Ciel's.

"I shall get lunch ready for us. he says calmly in a gentle tone as he walks towards the kitchen.

Danielle was thinking if she should tell him she knows he isn't the Ciel he thinks she thinks he is.

Real Ciel returned with two plates of food as he places them on the table.

Danielle smiled. "thank you... um..." she really had a feeling something was off.

"your welcome is something the matter?" Real Ciel asked her calmly as he looks at her with gentle look.

"can I be honest?..." Danielle asked him nervously.

"yes you may say anything you wish," he says calmly in a gentle tone.

Danielle took a deep breath. "You're not Ciel are you?'" she asked curiously.

"your wrong I am Ciel indeed although I am different than my brother." Real Ciel says calmly.

Danielle *looked at him in shock. "Brother?" she asked clearly confused.

"I am the real Ciel I see my twin has taken identity as my replacement." he*says calmly.

Danielle calmed down. "I suppose so...'' she said softly looking down at her hands.

"I am not mad at you it's not your fault although I am indeed mad at my twin brother." Real Ciel says calmly as he holds her hand gently.

Danielle smiled. "Thank you for wanting to get to know me, for me," she says in a happy tone.

"so since that has been clear up mind telling me what your name?" he asks calmly.

"Danielle, Dani for short. she says softly and smiled.

"alright than Danielle it's nice to meet you I suppose Danielle Phantomhive." Real Ciel says calmly as he kisses her hand gently.

Danielle smiled as she blushed. "Yes, and it's nice to meet you too Uncle Ciel," she says cheerfully.

Real Ciel smiles gently at her as he kept holding her hand. "why don't you tell me where your father lives so I may take you home?" he says calmly.

"We live with your brother in England," she said smiling and a confident mature tone.

"I see, in that case, I will take you home right away," he says calmly.

Danielle smiled as she stood up from the table. "Yes, my parents are probably worried." she says in agreement.

"We should probably get going then," Real Ciel says calmly as he starts walking out of his manor.

Danielle follows him close behind in a hurry.

Real Ciel walks towards to his carriage and sits down in a driver seat as he waits for her to get in.

Danielle getting into the carriage, sitting Ciel, smiled as he started driving the carriage and watches as his manor started to get distance far away.

Danielle sat there as she looked out the window.

 _ **A.N**_

 _ **Here we are...So this series/story is coming to a close, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you next time.**_

 _ **DPL2**_


	24. Family Time

_**Previously On Black Phantom: Sorting Memories**_

 _ **Ciel walks towards to his carriage and sits down in the driver's seat as he waits for her to get in.**_

 _ **Danielle gets into the carriage, sitting quietly as Ciel started driving the carriage as she watches his manor started to get farther away. Danielle sat there, smiling as she looked out the window.**_

 _ **Second, to the last chapter, ENJOY!**_

 _ **DPL2**_

...meanwhile in Phantomhive manor...

Danny walked downstairs duffel bag in hand as he walked through the foyer stopping by the front door. Ciel glanced towards the entrance. ''Where do you think you're going, Daniel Marquess Phantomhive?'' he asked him with a serious tone as he took a drink of his tea after finishing his sweets.

Danny walked towards his brother holding his duffel bag. '' I am going to Amity Park, I want to get a few things.'' he said in a soft tone as Ciel continued his work, ''take Sebastian with you just in case. Sebastian!'' he yelled not straying from his work.

''Yes my lord?'' asked Sebastian in a calm tone as he walks towards him appearing out of nowhere.

Ciel continued reading his papers. ''Go with my brother that's an order!'' he yelled in an annoyed tone.

Sebastian bowed, ''Yes my Lord,'' he says calmly as he turned his head to look at Daniel as Danny rubs his neck nervously. ''It's not necessary, really, I'll be fast.''

Ciel shook his head, ''it is indeed is necessary because you need protection your my brother I know what is best for you. '' he says in a serious tone.

Danny sighed knowing there is no fighting the situation. ''Alright, Ciel.'' he said turning to Sebastian as he picked up his duffel bag that was empty, Sebastian smirks as he walks slowly towards Danny's side, ''shall we young master Daniel?'' he asks calmly.

Danny nodded as he went ghost, ''Let's go, Sebastian.'' he said as Sebastian nods, '' Very good master Daniel,'' he says calmly as he smirks as he jumped through rooftops to follow him.

Danny flew slowly as he tried to keep a speed for Sebastian, As they leave London behind... A short time later the city of Amity Park came into view from the far distance.

Danny flew by the town sign as it said Welcome to AmityPark with a painted DannyPhantom with his arms crossed on it,Sebastian jumped by Danny's side as he looks at the town as he notices the sign with a picture of Danny on it as he started to smirk to himself. ''young master Daniel there's a picture of you.'' he says calmly.

Danny looked at Sebastian nervously, '' Yeah, it's kind of complicated.'' he said. 'Is that so?'' asked Sebastian calmly while smirking at him. Danny nodded. ''yeah,'' ''Very well then,'' said Sebastian calmly as he followed Danny into the town.

Danny flew through town heading to Fenton Works, hoping and praying that no one sees him. ''Oh my gosh, it's Danny Phantom! He back everyone!'' yelled an obsessed fangirl as she points and screams excitedly.

Danny stopped as he scrunched his eyes in an I just got caught sneaking in past curfew sort of way, as Sebastian put a hand to his chin in thought. ''I see,'' he said as he turned around to face the girl. ''please leave miss we have some work to do,'' says Sebastian in a calm threatening tone as Danny straightened up at hearing Sebastian handle the situation. The girl shook at the reply, her knees shaking,'' Okay, '' she says as she ran away.

Danny looked at Sebastian. '' I still would like my somewhat good reputation you know,'' he said walking towards his street. Sebastian followed as he put his arms behind his back, ''I see, just like your brother. '' he says calmly as he smirks at him following behind him slowly.

''I suppose,'' said Danny as he walked up to Fenton Works looking up at it once in front.

Sebastian follows him as he smirks at him. Danny looked at Sebastian. ''What?'' he asked as Sebastian walks inside the house without giving an answer.

Danny sighs as he followed him as he walked in stopping in front of the open front door as he stared at the house.

Sebastian glanced over at the White haired boy who seemed lost in thought as he viewed the living room, he raised an eyebrow, ''Aren't you coming in young master Daniel?'' he asks calmly.

Danny looked around from the door as he took a deep breath walking in and closing the door.

Sebastian watches his young lord's brother looking around, as Danny did the same. everything was where it was last he sighed as he picked up a family photo.

''You miss them master Daniel?'' he asked him calmly. Danny slowly turned towards him. ''I miss who they used to be,'' he said as he set down the picture heading upstairs leaving the duffel bag on the floor. Sebastian picked up Danny's bag as he follows him upstairs.

Danny was in his old bedroom, the door was open as Jazz's old room was across the hall.

''This used to be your room am I correct master Daniel?'' Sebastian asked him calmly as he looks around the small bedroom.

''Yes,'' said Danny as he began looking around his room. It was still the same, and Dumpty Humpty posters on the wall, model rockets on his dresser, the drawers and closet still a mess from the rushed escape of a boy who was lost.

''Here, let me help young master Daniel,'' says Sebastian calmly as he started cleaning up the messy bedroom, picking up all the belongings and put them in Danny's bag.

''Thanks,'' he said as he began to pack his room.

''No need to thank me young master Daniel if I couldn't do a simple task as this than what kind of butler would I be?'' asked Sebastian calmly as he smirks at him. '' anything else?''

Danny sighed, ''Well, there is one room I wish I could take but it's impossible.'' he looked down in defeat.

''Which room would that be young master Daniel?'' asked Sebastian in a calm tone. Without a word Danny led Sebastian downstairs and through the kitchen and down another flight of stairs as he tried to open a door he sighed, ''Locked.'' he turned his hand invisible unlocking the door from the inside and opening the door. '' Their Lab.''

Sebastian followed him slowly behind into the lab as he looks around, it was filthy, ''I see,'' he said as Danny nodded. ''My mother... Maddie used to try and keep it clean but Jack wasn't exactly the clean type,''

Sebastian nodded as he bowed. ''Very good master Daniel, I shall clean the lab before I rebuild it into Phantomhive manor,'' he said in a calm tone as he started cleaning the place with demon speed.

Danny looked around as he tried to keep up with Sebastian. ''Wow I didn't think he would actually take it, '' he said aloud, just as Sebastian finished putting the lab parts away in a bag. ''Here we go,'' he says calmly as he smirked.

Danny was shocked as he looked around the demolished lab that was now deolate and dirt. As Sebastian headed up the stairs with Danny close behind.

Danny quickly packed the rest of his room and things he wanted from the house before following Sebastian.

...meanwhile at the Phantomhive manor...

Danielle and the real Ciel stopped the carriage in front of the front gate. Just then Jazz was reading a book as she glanced out the window as she saw them pull up the driveway. Ciel smiled as he let Danielle out of the carriage, Just as Sebastian returned with Danny.

Danny flew into the manor with his things, Once they all got inside the manor they were unaware of things that were about to happen.

Danielle waited for Ciel, as Danny headed to Ciel's office. '' I'm back, bro.''

''welcome back you got everything you needed I suppose? '' asked the fake Ciel in a calm serious tone.

''Yes, as much as I could gather.'' said Danny softly

'' That's good let's go downstairs to gather a meeting to find Danielle at last,'' he said calmly in a serious tone, unknown to them that Danielle had already returned safe and sound.

Danny nodded as he waited for his brother so they could go downstairs together. As the fake Ciel grabbed his cane and his hat as he walks downstairs slowly after walking out of his study.

Danny texted Sam, _we're going to look for Danielle._

Sam raised an eyebrow at the text she recieved as she texted him back, _too late for that because she's already back with Ciel, she is downstairs with us._

Danny raised an eyebrow as well as he texted. _I'm in front of the staircase I just left with Ciel from his office._

Just as quickly Sam texted him back, _how is this possible Ciel is with us already he just came downstairs._

Danny followed the fake Ciel.

Once they were all standing there they quickly saw Danny returned with fake Ciel.

Tucker was the first one to speak up, '' what is going on!?''

''Why are their two Ciel's?'' asked Jazz in shock.

Danny looked between the two Ciel's as he noticed Danielle, ''Danielle!'' he said happily as he ran towards her and quickly started hugging her.

''Dad!'' she yelled jumping into Danny's arms. As the real Ciel smiled gently at the Reuniting between father and daughter before returning his glare at his twin brother, '' hello brother, '' he says in a calm gentle tone.

Fake Ciel's unpatched eye went wide in shock, ''you...'' he tried to say but his words weren't coming out. Danny hugged Danielle tightly, ''I was so worried.'' he said as Sam hugged Danielle.

''I am so sorry to worry you, mom and dad. I am fine, my uncle took good care of me. He even bought me a horse and a dog!'' she says happily as she walks towards the real Ciel and hugs him tight.

Real Ciel smiles gently at Danielle as he returns the hug gently unlike fake Ciel.

Danny and Sam look at the real Ciel, ''it was my pleasure to have you, Danielle, you're very smart and strong not to mention most beautiful young women I had ever seen in my life.'' he says calmly as he kisses her hand gently.

''you're very kind uncle Ciel unlike this Ciel who is so rude,'' says Danielle as she looks at Fake Ciel.

''I.. you were dead! how are you alive brother!'' yelled Fake Ciel as he yelled at his twin.

Danny put his hands on Sam and Danielle's shoulders watching his brothers bicker.

Sebastian was watching as well with Jazz and Tucker and the servants.

''I was never gone Bobbert, I am standing right here alive in front of you right now aren't i?''* said Real Ciel calmly in a gentle tone.

''Dan was right,'' said Danny in shock.

''No, this can't be! you died I saw your death with my own eyes when we were both in a cage! '' yelled Bobbert at his twin brother as he started to cry.

''Shhh, I am here now Bobbert, you don't need to take my place as me anymore,''says Ciel calmly in a gentle tone as he walks towards his twin brother slowly as he hugged him gently to comfort him.

Danny watched his brother's hug as he hugged Sam and Danielle.

''it's so touching... even through I don't see how come no one told us he had a twin brother... '' said Jazz curriously.

Tucker: ''Yeah, that's what I want to know too!'' yelled Tucker,

Dan came of nowhere, ''because he didn't want anyone to know.''

''Yes, that's right by the way. Dan thanks for finding me and uniting me with my ill brother also for telling me everything about my lost brother and the family especially about my beautiful niece,'' said Ciel calmly in serious and yet polite tone gave him a gentle smile.

Bobbert looks at them as he listens them talk while hugging his brother tight.

Dan nodded, ''Speaking of brothers...'' he grabbed Danny leading him to Ciel. ''This is your baby brother, Danny.'' he stopped in front of Ciel. '' I know you knew that already but I felt this special occasion deserves a proper introduction since you missed so much.''

''Indeed your correct Dan I had missed so much in my both bothers lives mostly you Daniel it's a pleasure to meet you,''says Ciel politely as he takes out his hand slowly for Danny to shake. ''I am the real and only Ciel Earl Phantomhive, I heard my twin brother Bobbert has caused you both so much pain, I apologize for my brother's bad behavior.'' he said calmly in a gentle tone.

Danny hugged Ciel, '' it's alright, he wasn't that bad.'' he said. ''I see, that's good to know.'' he says calmly in a gentle tone as he hugs Danny back.

''You always have been a better son and brother that's why mom and dad love you more than me!'' Bobbert yelled at Ciel in hurt tone.

''Well, I thought we were close.'' said Danny looking at Bobbert,

Bobbert looks at Danny with serious and sad eyes, ''we are little brother, we are .'' he said calmly in a gentle tone.

''Then why did you lie to me?'' asked Danny in a hurt tone.

''I... I wanted to prove to myself that I can be good as Earl Phantomhive then my brother everyone said I couldn't run the family business because of my illness.'' says Bobbert in a hurt tone.

Danny hugged him. ''You did, you did prove yourself, but not to anyone important, you proved it to yourself.'' he said in a confident tone.

''Bobbert, you are your own person you don't need to act as me to prove yourself.'' says Ciel calmly as he smiles gently at him.

Danny smiled, ''Yeah, just be yourself.''

Bobbert cries again as he hugs Danny next in tears.

Ciel smiles gently at them as he walks towards them slowly as hugs them both gently.

Danny hugged his brother's as he smiled.

''Phantomhive brothers, hm interesting, says Sebastian calmly as he smirks watching them.

Danny backed up as Danielle took her parent's hands. Dan was standing far away from them as he watches them quietly with his feet on the wall as he leans against the wall.

Danielle led her parent's to the back of the manor. ''Where they going'?'' asked Tucker curriously.

Jazz saw Dan was standing alone against the wall so she started to walk towards him. ''I believe miss Phantomhive us going to show young master Daniel and miss Sam something,'' says Sebastian calmly.

Tucker nodded, ''Oh,'' he said looking back at Sebastian.

...

Danielle pointed at her horse. ''Is'nt she beautiful, Uncle Ciel gave her to me.'' she said smiling.

''Aww how kind of him, '' Sam smiles kindly at her daughter.

Danny looked at the horse in awe, ''asolutely gorgeous.'' he said in a happy tone.

Danielle grins with joy, ''and that's not all!'' she ran towards the inside of the manor.

Just as Dan saw black and white puppy run towards him, he sighs as he kneels down to pet the puppy.

Danielle looked around the manor as she found the girl puppy curled up asleep under a couch she picked it up as the puppy yawned, ''Aww, she's so beautiful,'' says Sam softly.

Danny smiled. ''Very cute, Uncle Ciel gave her to you?''' he asked softly as not to disturb the sleeping pup.

Danielle nods as she smiles brightly, ''Yes, he gave me two puppies but we can all share.''

''He also gave you horses you said right? '' Sam asked her softly.

Danielle nods leading them to the horses.

Danny and Sam follow their daughter outside as they saw two horses. Danielle smiles

''I'm so glad your safe, Danielle.'' says Sam in a happy tone, ''Thanks mom,'' says Danielle as she smiles.

''Very beautiful, horses, Dani.'' they say hugging her,

Ciel grabs his twin brother's arm as he walks outside towards them slowly as he hugs his brother's, ''We need to have a family meeting,'' he says calmly, Danny, Sam, and Danielle nod as they follow Ciel and Bobbert back into the manor.

 _ **A.N**_

 _ **Hard to believe this is the second to the last chapter... of this series. Original by Savannah Daisy River, and wouldn't have been completed without my help, Great IDEA Savy, and Great team Work. See you next time, for the last time of this series!**_

 _ **DPL2 and Savannah Daisy River**_


	25. Forever A Phantomhive

_**A.N,**_

 _ **Whose ready for The Final Chapter of Black Phantom: Sorting Memories?**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Previously On Black Phantom: Sorting Memories**_

 _ **''I'm so glad you're safe, Danielle.'' says Sam in a happy tone, ''Thanks mom,'' says Danielle as she smiles.**_

 _ **''Very beautiful, horses, Dani.'' they say hugging her,**_

 _ **Ciel grabs his twin brother's arm as he walks outside towards them slowly as he hugs his brother's, ''We need to have a family meeting,'' he says calmly, Danny, Sam, and Danielle nod as they follow Ciel and Bobbert back into the manor.**_

 _ **...Ch. 25...**_

...In the living room...

The real Ciel was sitting down on the couch with his twin brother Bobbert.

As Danny, Sam and Danielle headed to the room as they all found a seat to hear Ciel's thoughts on their situation.

''Well, you all probably know that I am the real Ciel Earl Phantomhive and as the earl, I am happy to say I have set up an engagement for both Daniel and Samantha.''

Danny and Sam suddenly were in shock as they glanced at each other causing them to blush.

''That's a good idea I can't wait for the wedding.'' said Jazz as she held her hands together as she squealed with glee.

''I'm going to be the best man right?'' Asked Tucker in a hopeful tone.

''No, I will I am his brother.'' said Bobbert in a stern tone, as Danny and Sam stare at all three of them.

''it's not for you both to decide it's Danny's decision whoever he decided to choose is fine as long as my brother is happy.'' said the real Ciel,

Danny smiled at real Ciel, ''Thank you, Ciel. I choose...Dan.'' he said in a soft tone.

''Alright than,'' said Real Ciel as he smiles gently drinking his cup of tea.

''What?!'' yelled Bobbert as Dan looks at Danny wide-eyed as he points at herself. ''Me? Well, thanks.'' smiles gently.

Danny chuckles as he pats Tucker's back, ''don't worry man, I have another job for you,'' looked at Dani. ''You do? What is it D?'' asked Tucker as Bobbert listens, along with the real Ciel as he drinks his tea.

Dan looks back at Danny.

Danny smiled as he blushed, ''God Father.'' He said in a proud tone, '' sweet!'' yelled Tucker as he did a fist bump into the air, as Sebastian smirks,

''Awe, that's amazing.'' yelled Finny as Baldroy shook his head. ''Things are changing fast.'' he said as Mey-rin cried happily, ''Phantomhive brother's together again it's cute oh yes it is!'' she cried as Sam blushes, ''Really?''

''Of course.'' said Danny as he smiles.

...

Everyone was asleep in their bed expect Sebastian of course. As Danny quickly changed as he headed out of his room and down the stairs.

Sebastian was in his bedroom petting a black cat.

Danny glanced at him as he passed his room looking at him with a weird look as he left leaving the manor as he went ghost and flew off.

Dan heard a noise as he woke up in the middle of the night saw Danny fly through the window so he turned into his ghost half followed his younger past self secretly.

Danny flew into town looking for a jewelry store that was open. As Dan was hiding in the shadows watching Danny closely.

Just then. Dan suddenly floating next to Danny, as Danny just found a jewelry store as he looked at it hoping it was open.

''Hey, Danny what you're doing at this late at night,'' says Dan calmly in tired tone.

''I um... wanted to buy a ring for Sam.'' said Danny

''I see you do realize that you can make a ring for her yourself with your ice powers...''' says Dan tiredly.

Danny face Palms, ''Awe, man.''

''Yeah I know you're clueless but I had at least thought you were smart my younger past self,'' says Dan tiredly as he chuckles.

''I'm smart!'' yelled Danny offended.

''You're right, you're smart, you're just slow.'' Says Dan tiredly as he chuckles.

Danny laughs as he pushes him in a playful brotherly way.

Dan chuckles as he smirks at him, ''so let's go back to the manor Romeo,'' says Dan in a mocking tone.

Danny chuckles as he punches Dan's arm playfully.

Dan chuckles flying back to the manor. ''So... Danny there something I had in my mind lately,'' he said gently than paused for a moment.

Danny raised an eyebrow, ''what is it?''

''Well...'' Dan begins to say than paused for a second again before continuing speaking gently. ''I am you from the future, so I thought... if you're married Sam than... What would happen to me? I shall disappear...''

'' Dan, whether we like it or not, under the circumstances, I am you and you are me, and nothing will change that.'' said Danny as he pat his back.

''Thanks but that's not just yet if you marry Sam does that makes her my wife as well? I am you, after all, ''says Dan gently and nervously put his hands behind his neck just like Danny *

Danny nods, ''Well there can only be one spouse. But you are a part of me, Dan, we learn from each other...''

''yeah we are one we learn from each other support each other understand each other in a way no one else can because we have the same past. I had just had this in my mind lately so I had said it even so I will stay out of the way it's your life Danny, not mine I will think of something to do with my life.'' Says Dan gently and enter inside his own bedroom by going through the wall.

Danny sighs as he hopes to find a way to help Dan as he heads down towards the lab.

Dan change back into his human half as he lays back down on his bed and forces his thoughts to go away as he tried to go back to sleep.

Danny began to think of a plan as he looked through a few files.

Dan heard the noise so he toss and turns as he tried to sleep but can't as he growl to himself in annoyance as he threw his pillow at the wall.

Danny went to the Ghost Zone.

Dan heard it again as he gets off the bed and walks towards the wall slowly to where he threw his pillow he picked it up and walks back towards the bed lays back down on his bed put pillow over his face.

Danny enters clockwork's domain.

''Hello Daniel, I have been expecting you.'' says Clockwork as he smiles.

Danny smiled softly, '' As expected.''

''Anything you need Daniel, perhaps involving Dan?'' asked Clockwork with a smirk.

''I believe you already know my question and I fear your answer.'' said Danny as Clockwork smiles. ''Well I might know the answer, Daniel, it's your decision to make, I shall not get involved too much.'' said Clockwork with a grin.

''As suspected, I just want to help Dan the best I can.'' said Danny

''It's up to you young Daniel most it's young Samantha decision as well to help Dan.'' said Clockwork

''Can't you save His Sam? Revive her.'' Asked Danny in a worried tone

''No young Daniel, I can't I am not a soul reaper I can't bring them back to life. I can only change the timeline Undertaker might since he brought Ciel back but only he can.'' said Clockwork

''Can I ask, if ...ok? You know the timeline... and all.'' asked Danny,

''I believe the best person you should ask about the timeline is from Dan.'' said Clockwork, ''As long as you're okay with this?'' asked Danny with a raised eyebrow.

''it's Dan life we are talking about young Daniel I have no right to say anything on this matter it's Dan right if he wants to tell you or not.'' said Clockwork with a serious tone,

''I just meant you always say not to mess with time.'' said Danny with a confused look, ''yes, because it involved saving the universe from ending but this is different.'' said Clockwork.

''So, best visit Undertaker?'' asked Danny curiously,

'' I don't believe bringing younger Samantha future self is necessary it all depends on what Dan wants,'' said Clockwork

''Oh, '' Danny said as he looks down, ''then what?''

''Go ask Dan what he needs young Daniel, only he can answer to your questions.'' said Clockwork as Danny sighs. ''I wanted to surprise him, he's done so much.''

''That's understandable perhaps he doesn't want future Samantha back they might have disagreements you had ever thought about that? He may have killed her for a reason.'' said Clockwork.

''He didn't kill them, it was an accident...'' said Danny in a soft tone,

''No, Daniel he killed them it was no accidents he unreasonable.'' said Clockwork as Danny bit his lip as he listens.

''You should go back now it's already midnight and go talk to Dan.'' said Clockwork

Danny nods as he flew off.

...

Dan was finally asleep in his bed after few minutes of tossing and turning.

Danny went home as he left the lab.

Dan was still sleeping in his bed.

Danny went to Dan's room and phased in. ''Dan,''

Dan was still sleeping didn't hear him at all.

Danny went by Dan's ear as he whispered, ''Sure Vlad, I'll be your apprentice.''

Dan heard Danny's voice as he woke with a jolt in a surprised and annoyed rage as he sits up on his bed. '' What the hell!?''

Danny suddenly begins laughing as he clutches his stomach.

Dan blinked a few times as he focused his attention on Danny who was laughing at him as he grit his teeth in anger as he glares at him with an annoyed look on his face. ''That wasn't funny bro.''

''I knew it would wake you. Sorry.'' says Danny softly as he rubbed his neck.

Dan sighs, '' it's fine what is it, Danny? '' He asked gently after calming down as he looks at him.

''Um, well... I just want to help you, I mean with um...''' said Danny nervously, as Dan raised an eyebrow as he looks at him. ''What?''

''I want you to be happy Dan, What can I do, ring your Sam back or..? '' Asked Danny concerned.

Dan's dark blue eyes suddenly changed to his old a red color as he glares at him, '' don't... ever mentioned her name... She's dead to me,'' he said in anger.

''Dan, it was an accident.'' said Danny softly, ''She's dead to me,'' Dan repeats with venom. ''I hate her. 'Said Dan as he growls in anger.

''Why?'' asked Danny with a concerned tone.

Dan gets off the bed slowly as he walks away from him turning his back at him. ''She had threatened to kill me if I didn't turn myself into the cops.'' he said as he crossed his arms as he stared at his bedroom door,

''What do you mean? I thought you turned evil after your family and friends died from the Nasty burger explosion? '' Asked Danny in a confused tone as he scratched his head.

''No, after I killed Vlad, I was known as psychopath my family and friends betrayed me they called me a murder. I got angry and I tried to leave by flying away but everywhere I went they found me. I talked to Sam and asked her to come with me, she said ''no I won't go with a psycho.'' '' I was hurt by her as for My Tucker, I tried to talk to him, I thought he would understand my situation but he didn't, he called me insane, as for my parents they said I am not their son anymore and that I was a monster. Jazz was the only one who tried to support me but because of that they took her away from me by sending her to college in a different country. I got so angry, when everyone tried to kill me. I had had enough so I killed everyone,'' he was still facing the door, ''even the love of my life.'' he says in a soft angry tone.

Danny was silent as he listened as he told his story.

''that's the true reason,'' Dan says calmly in a serious tone as he tried to look away from Danny.

''Oh... I'm sorry Dan. But I really want to help you. So what can I do?'' asked Danny in a worried tone.

''I just don't know what I want I still unsure if I am accepted here it's for best if I just go back to Amity Park I am only here because of you.'' says Dan gently.

Danny eyes went wide, '' back to amity ?!'' heyelled in shock.

''Yes, because Bobbert hates me if you don't remember, not to mention Sam and Tucker don't even trust me unlike you do and Jazz and Ciel.'' says Dan gently.

''but... I need you here. With me, we're brothers Dan. Always.'' said Danny

''we are brothers but we also are the same if they don't accept me it's like not accepting your other half. I had learned to accept that so I will leave.'' says Dan calmly in smooth tone.

''But?!'' yelled Danny in a worried tone, '' it's fine I will back if I get killed going back then it will be even better.'' says Dan in smooth tone.

Danny was quiet as he looks down.

''I will leave first thing in the morning.'' says Dan in smooth tone.

''But Dan!'' yelled Danny in a worried tone,

''what is it, Danny? '' asked Dan as he looks at him with tired expression, ''I ... I can't ... lose you .'' said Danny in a soft tone as he looks down.

''what do you want me to do about this Danny? tell me.'' said Dan in a serious tired tone.

''um I don't know,'' said Danny as he rubs his neck shyly.

Dan: ''of course you don't, now please go to your bedroom and sleep, it's already 2 am in the morning.'' said Dan softly as Danny turned to leave as he stopped, turning to face his future self. ''you're always welcome here, Dan.'' he said as he hugs him, heading to his room clearly upset.

Dan doesn't respond as he sighs tiredly laying back down on his bed as he falls back to sleep, or at least tried to.

...The next day...

Danny was still asleep, as he started to dream.

In Danny's dream, he started to see the same dream Dan always had.

 _Danny walked through a clouded sidewalk as he looked atound the town as silence echos in the wind, there was nothing aside from the broken earth,,,, which consisted of cracked buildings , streets and vacant homes and city streets. And as if it were a suprise party, everyone jumped out of the rubble and shattered buildings as everyone began shootinng ghost guns at him._

 _Dream Danny tried to get away as he was blasted to the ground as a mechanical claw came out of nowhere attaching to his neck as it shot out an electric current as Danny screamed in pain until passing out where the hidden figures appeared out of the shadows revealing the guys in white as they tossed a passed out phantom into their truck ... as they drove off..._

Danny tosses and turns as he began to mumble in his sleep.

the dream ends when he screamed in pain his body was bleeding he had blood on his hands screams as he wakes up as he looks at his hands he noticed there was nothing on his hands after waking up pants as he tries to catch his breath.

Dan awoke up the same time as Danny they were both feared by the same nightmare as they awoke in their seperate bedrooms.

Danny held his chest breathing hard as he shook.

''Ugh it never ends,'' yelled Dan as he throws his pillow at the wall and sighs in agrivation.

Danny took a deep breath as he tried to calm down.

Dan lays back down on his bed after grabbing his pillow again, as Danny got out of bed as he went ghost phasing out of his room as he flew to the kitchen.

Dan sighs as he gets up from his bed, taking out his bag and started packing his belongings.

Danny was in the kitchen tapping his fingers on his cup, as Dan walks out of his bedroom walking towards the kitchen to grab a quick snack to go. Unaware of Danny's location, as he ate his cereal. Dan grumbled as he made his food and started eating his breakfast slowly. '' I will be leaving now.'' he said as he cleans his plate and headed for the door.

Danny took a bite of cereal, ''Okay,'' he said calmly as he continued eating.

Dan was silent as he grabbed his bag and started walking out of the kitchen but stopped suddenly. ''what's the problem?'' he asked as he turned towards his past self.

''I'm going to miss you,'' said Danny as he gets up and walks up towards Dan as he hugs him, as his body shakes unknowingly.

''Hm... '' Says Dan as he looks him in the eyes with a calm expression, kind eyes and gently hugs him back.

Danny backed up as he rubbed his neck nervously,'' I um...''

''Yes?'' asked Dan gently as he looks at him with serious expression.

''Why are you doing this? You said we were a team that you came back for me?! What's leaving going to do?!'' Yells Danny clearly upset.

''Do you think I want to leave?! I don't want to leave you behind Danny, but what other choice do I have?! If I don't leave the twins would be upset and keep blaming me for something to happen to you!'' yelled Dan back at him, in a heartbroken tone.

Danny looks down as he clenched his fists as his eyes flashed green in anger. ''You're not the only one to put the family in danger, ME! In danger!'' he yelled as he turns to face him eyes still bright green. ''I'm a screwed up to...'' whispering the last part.

I know that already Danny but the only difference between you and I are.'' Dan began to say as he started whispering gently, mostly mumbles under his breath. ''You have something I don't Danny family who care about you and always defend you and support you. ... I... for the other hand don't have a single person in the world to take my side or support me ...'' he said in a soft tone,

''You have me. '' Says Danny gently in a brotherly tone.

''Yes, but for how long? Because you're already engaged to Sam what's the point of me being still in your life? ''Asked Dan gently as he looks him in the eyes with a kind look.

''I guess I would actually have a brother that can really understand my problems! My doubts! My fears! But I guess that's not enough... '' Says Danny as he turns towards the table where his half-eaten cereal lied still facing away.

Dan remained silent, looking at him with calm expression and serious eyes. '' What about Bobbert and Ciel? I thought they would understand you best because you're very close to them, closer than me.'' he says gently.

''I'm not closer to them. I don't even... I don't even understand myself anymore...'' says Danny softly as he looks down at his feet. ''I'm just a freak.'' he mumbles.

''You're anything but a freak Danny, you're just special.'' says Dan gently as his voice cracked in between his word.

''Special is code for a freak,'' said Danny in a soft tone as he looks down at his feet.

''Special means you're different, freak means creepy,'' explained Dan gently.

Danny smiled, ''You always seem to know what to say.''

''I suppose I had never actually thought myself in that way '' says Dan gently.

Danny smiled, '' I have, a lot recently. '' Looking at Dan. '' But if you have to go.'' looks down. ''Though I don't want you to, I understand. '' He said, saying the last part in a whisper.

''I will always come to visit you Danny,'' says Dan gently as he then turns into his ghost form before turning invisible going through the wall and flies off.

Danny stared at the wall, ''Bye... brother. '' he says softly watching the wall where Dan left.

...

Sebastian walks into the kitchen, as he was about ready to begin breakfast as he sees that Danny is already up and eating, as Danny ate the cereal.

''Master Daniel, you're up early,'' says Sebastian as he smirks.

Danny bit his lip, ''bad dream ...'' he said looking down at his cereal bowl.

''Is that so? You may want to talk about it if you ever need anything just let me know I shall always be here to take care of your needs master Daniel? 'asked Sebastian calmly in a smooth tone as he smirks.

Danny nods, ''Thanks Sebastian,'' he said as he looks at him, ''so is Ciel still asleep?''

Sebastian sighs, '' Yes, both of them are indeed still asleep, I shall wake them up once I prepare the meals.'' he said in a calm tone.

Danny smiled, ''what's for breakfast? '' He asked eagerly as he looked at Sebastian, getting up putting his dish in the sink.

''Pancakes, eggs, bacon and waffles... and as for the drinks we have coffee, tea and juice.'' *says Sebastian calmly.

Danny smiled, ''waffles, coffee, and eggs for me, please.'' He said politely in a soft tone.

''As you wish Master Daniel I shall start right away please wait for a moment.'' says Sebastian calmly as he started cooking.

Danny smiled as he headed to his room to take a shower and change for the day...

...

Sebastian finish up making the breakfast as he set the table, placing everything down with graceful movements.

Danny finished showering as he got dressed, actually wearing his signature shirt, jeans and shoes as he came downstairs, as Sebastian was just departing up the stairs to wake the twins and the rest of the family, going to their bedroom as he opens the curtains.

Danny smiled as he turns on the News as he sat in the living room.

The news was showing a story about people getting attacked by ghosts in the town, as Danny watched the news with a raised eyebrow as he held his clutched hands in front of his face. ''My ghost sense didn't go off ...'' he says softly to himself. When suddenly the TV was shut off, Danny looked up to reveal Sebastian who still held the remote towards the TV as he looked at Danny with a calm expression. ''Master Daniel, it's time to eat I believe,'' he said calmly with a fake smile.

Danny smiled, '' sure Sebastian, I'm starved. You always make the best food.'' he said as he follows the demon close behind.

Sebastian started to serve food to everyone once they all sat down at the table.

Danny took a bite as he wiped his mouth swallowing before speaking, ''it's delicious,''

'' If I couldn't prepare meals such as this then what kind of butler would I be? '' Says Sebastian calmly as he smirks standing next to Bobbert's side.

''Touché, brilliant as always, Sebastian.'' said Danny as he takes a sip of coffee.

...

A few minutes later after breakfast, everyone returns back to their bedrooms,

Danny smiled as he was going through his things, sorting his possessions from the keep, give away and trash. Just as Sebastian slowly entered Danny's bedroom as was suddenly behind him, ''would you need help master Daniel?'' asked Sebastian calmly as he smirked.

''Oh, hi Sebastian, sure. I decided I don't really want to remember my adopted parents as much so I'm going through my stuff, getting rid of old toys and clothes and Stuff.'' said Danny in a hopeful tone, his back facing Sebastian.

''I see,'' says Sebastian calmly as he started helping Danny sort things out placing them in piles in order, once he finished he walks outside, halfway out he secretly puts poison in Ciel's tea.

Unknowing to Danny, since he was too busy cleaning.

Sebastian smiled as he talked to himself. ''This poison should do it; young master's older brother shall be no more.''

Danny finished his room as he headed downstairs just as he saw Sebastian pour the vile in the tea; his ghost powers enhanced his hearing even more as he overheard Sebastian mention the poison.

''Here we go it's done,''says Sebastian calmly as he smirks carrying the cup of tea towards the twin's bedroom slowly.

Danny went ghost, going invisible as he follows him silently.

''Here's your tea master Ciel, '' says Sebastian calmly as he places tray down on desk.

Ciel smiled, '' thanks,''he says gently as he picked up the cup slowly about to take a slip.

''That'll be all, Sebastian you're dismissed.'' said Bobbert motioning him off with his hand.

''Yes, my Lord.'' says Sebastian calmly as he smirks. Just as he was about to walk out of the bedroom. Danny blasted an ecto ray towards the cup, as it fell out of his hands.

''What the bloody hell are you doing Danny!?'' yelled Bobbert angrily.

'' Is something the matter Danny?'' asked Ciel in a calmer tone,

Sebastian stopped in the middle of his departure as he looks in Danny direction, surprised for a second but smirks.

Danny eyes flashed green in anger as he grits his teeth, ''Ciel, I saw him put poi...'' but before he finished his sentence a butler's hand quickly covers his mouth.

''I'm sorry about that young Lords. I believe young master Daniel is stressed, I shall take him to his bedroom to rest.'' says Sebastian calmly as he grabbed Danny forcing him to come with him by pushing him forward.

The twins give him a questioning look watching them both.

Danny struggled in his grasp, ''let go of me, demon! '' He yelled as his eyes flashed green in anger.

''Oh my what a troubling teenager we have,'' says Sebastian calmly as he pushed Danny inside the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Danny stumbled on his rug as he fell back.

Sebastian disappeared and reappears behind Danny with a pointed knife, which was covered by the liquid of blood blossoms as he cuts Danny on the neck,

Danny screams in utter turmoil at the touch of the knife...

Ciel and Bobbert shot up as they heard Danny's scream, as they both ran upstairs towards Danny's bedroom opening the door as they rushed in.

Bobbert stood by Ciel's side, ''Sebastian what the bloody hell!?'' Bobbert cried as he viewed the scene before them.

Danny screams in pain as his body felt as if it was consumed by a burning sensation as he fell to the ground.

The twins ran towards Danny's side hurriedly as they both stayed by each side of him, Danny continued to scream, completely ignoring his brother's presence.

...

Dan was still flying in the airs of London until he heard Danny's screams as he suddenly stopped flying, turning around and flew back to the manor as fast as lightning.

...

Danny continues to scream as he rolled over slightly at the pain that consumed his body.

''What's the meaning of this Sebastian? '' Says Ciel in a calm, harsh tone as he glares at Sebastian hatred look in his eyes.

''Sebastian you bastard! I will kill you! '' Yelled Bobbert at Sebastian in anger.

Danny screaming as he clutched his fists in pain as he touched the blood mixed with ectoplasm slightly.

''It's nothing you should concern yourself with master Ciel,'' says Sebastian calmly.

Bobbert pulled out a gun and started shooting at him.

Ciel pulled out a hell sword which he got from Undertaker as a gift as he charged at Sebastian.

''I swear if he lifts a finger on Danny I will make sure he returns back to hell where he came from,'' mumbles Dan under his breath then goes through the manor walls enter inside Danny's bedroom, invisibly as he sees Sebastian, his eyes glowing red in anger as he charged at Sebastian punching him in the face.

Danny groans as he gently touches his neck as he looks at his hand as blood dripped from his fingers.

Dan saw Ciel and Bobbert on the floor knocked out as he growls in anger, grabbing Sebastian by his tailcoat throwing him against the wall, punching him hard over and over, as Sebastian's eyes go wide in shock.

''You will fucking pay for this! You had caused enough damage to the family!'' yelled Dan as he takes Ciel's sword cutting Sebastian in the chest with it without hesitation.

Sebastian's eyes were still wide in shock as he falls to floor bleeding, his eyes shut slowly before he dies turning into ashes.

Danny saw Dan's final deed as he groans in pain as darkness consumed him. Finally Safe.

Dan picks up the twins and put them on Danny's bed before running towards Danny's side placing his hand over his chest as his hands glow a reddish green healing him, taking the poison out of his body.

Danny groans as he was suddenly healed, he opened his eyes as he looks at Dan. ''Thank you,'' he says softly as he passed out turning human so his human and ghost half can heal properly.

Sam and Jazz return home from shopping as they enter inside, walking upstairs as they suddenly heard a noise coming from Danny's bedroom as they saw Dan attack Sebastian.

Danielle and Tucker came back from horseback riding as they entered inside the manor as they suddenly heard a noise come from Danny's bedroom; they glance at each other with wide eyes as they ran upstairs, entering Danny's room just in time as they saw Dan kill Sebastian.

Danny's body a heap on the floor; at seeing this Danielle eyes went wide in shock at seeing her father's form. ''Dad!'' she cried as she ran to his side.

Sam gasped at the sight of her boyfriend on the floor as she kneeled by his side, clutching her fist to her mouth. ''Danny!'' she yelled as she fell atop of him and bawled.

Jazz and Tucker's eyes were still wide in shock; no words can express their utter turmoil. ''What happened?'' asked Jazz as she looked at her unconscious brother,

''What did you do?!'' yelled Tucker

Sam was kneeling by Danny as she set his head on her lap. ''What the heck happened, Dan?! '' She yelled as she looks at him angrily.

Danielle looks at her parents and then at Dan as her eyes flash green.

''I have killed Sebastian that's all you guys need to know,'' says Dan gently as he avoids eye contact with them.

''You harm Danny and Ciel and Bobbert too!'' Tucker yelled not bothering to listen. Jazz turned towards her brother's future form. '' Is this true Dan?''

''I knew we couldn't trust you!'' yelled Sam as she looks at Dan, '' you just couldn't help it could you! You had to harm Danny!'' San screams as she gently got up.

Danny's gasped for air as he quickly sat up his eyes wide from the shock.

''I wasn't the one who harmed him! It was- '' Dan began to say only to be cut off by Sam and Tucker.

''Why should we believe anything you say?!'' yelled Tucker as Jazz held up hand towards tucker to silence him.

''Dan, are you telling us the truth?'' asked Jazz gently.

''You did, you're a murder!'' yelled Sam

Dan doesn't respond just let's them blame him as always...

Danny shook his head as he tried to eliminate his dizziness, ''stop!'' he yelled as he held his throat as voice sounds raspy from all the screaming he did...

The screams causing the twins to wake, they groan, as they sit up on the bed.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle all turned their heads to look at Danny.

Dan looking at Danny with serious expression, ''dad?'' asked Danielle curiously.

''Dan, saved my life. And the twins ... so if you want to be mad at anyone... it's me. Since I clearly can't take care of myself ..,'' says Danny in a rasping tone.

Danielle looks at her dad in complete shock, as Sam looks at Dan then Danny completely dumbstruck...

Jazz put her hand towards her mouth, ''little brother...'' she asked as she looks at Danny with worried eyes.

''What?! That's hard to believe!'' yelled Tucker in awe,Ciel crossed his arms,'' that's correct it's true.'' he said as Bobbert nods his head in agreement, ''yes since we both were knocked out by my own butler who tried to kill Danny.''

''it doesn't matter anymore no matter what I do I'm always the one who gets the blame, so I knew I should have left instead of coming back.'' said Dan in a disappointed tone,

Sam bit her lip as she clutched her fist holding her arm with a hand as she looks nervous.

Tucker looks at Dan with a mix of shock and nervousness.

Danielle ran to Dan as she hugs him tight, ''Thank you, '' she said in a whisper.

Jazz looks at Dan and smiles kindly at him as the twin's looks at Dan and smiles gently at him in gratitude.

'' I don't want you to leave!'' yelled Danny as his eyes flashed green In anger as he held his throat , as it became painful after yelling.

''Uh... '' Dan says as he hesitates as he looks at everyone than back at Danielle before he started to hug her back gently.

The twins look at them both as they smirk, Jazz grins as she looks at Dan and walks towards them hugging Dan too.

''Oh sorry for misunderstood the situation'' said Tucker, Danielle giggles as she hugs him tighter.

''I'm sorry Dan, I really am thankful that you saved him, truly I am, please stay, Danny wants you too. And I'm sure everyone does too.'' said Sam in an apologetic tone as Danny was still laying on the floor.

''I am not sure I would have to think about it, '' says Dan gently as he looks Sam in the eye as he wrapped his arms around Danielle over protectively.

''You're more than welcome to stay as long as you need to.'' said Ciel,

''I normally would argue but in this case, I agree. '' Said Bobbert

''Please stay Dan you're my little brother even if you're him.'' said Jazz as Tucker nodded, ''Stay man.''

Danny was silent as he was still lying down on the floor.

Dan finally let go of Danielle as he walks towards Danny slowly picking him up from the floor, without a word as he walks out room, Danny still in his arms.

Danny looks up at Dan weakly.

Sam looks at everyone as she follows them trusting Dan but still curious,

Danielle smiles as she went ghost following Dan and her parents.

Dan carried Danny in his arms as he walks towards his bedroom, as he slowly enters, placing Danny on his bed. ''You can sleep on my bed, I will sleep on the couch.'' he says gently. As Danielle and Sam enter his room realizing he had less stuff as they smile, watching him place Danny on his bed.

''Thanks, bro...'' says Danny in a rasp as he fell asleep.

''mhm,'' Dan sighs tiredly as he dropped his bag across the bedroom before lays down on the couch before falling asleep.

Sam looks at Tucker and the twins, as Danielle looks at Ciel and her mother.

'' I am going to send more thing's to Dan for his bedroom if you won't Bobbert I am the true heir of the family.'' says Ciel calmly in gentle tone.

''I understand you're angry with us so I won't argue with you, brother.'' said Bobbert softly.

''That's nice of you Ciel. '' Said Jazz as she smiled at the head of Phantomhive manor, Tucker nods, ''That's fair enough.'' he said shrugging, Suddenly Danny began coughing in his sleep.

''Daddy!'' yells Danielle in a worried tone.

''Danny?!'' yelled Sam in a worried tone as she steps closer,

Dan coughed up blood in his sleep, since the fight with Sebastian earlier unaware of what is happening unknown that his younger past self can be affected by it as well.

Danny suddenly began coughing up blood as well, as Everyone looks towards Danny and Dan in confusion and worseness.

''What's going on? What's wrong with them uncle Ciel uncle Bobbert?'' Asked Danielle as she looks At her uncle's with worry. ''What's happening? '' asked Sam as she clutches her hands together, ''I think Dan was cursed by Sebastian when they fought.''' said Ciel, as Bobbert nodded, ''you're right, as always big brother. '' said Ciel as Jazz says, ''Oh.'' ''That's messed up.'' said Tucker as he shook his head to side. Danny was asleep completely unaware of the discussion.

''What do we do?'' asked Danielle in a worried tone,

''I'm not sure.'' said Sam as she bit her lip.

''Anything happens to Dan it perhaps affects Danny as well let's go to Undertaker shop to find a cure.'' guessed Ciel as he put a hand to his chin in thought.

Jazz raised an eyebrow, '' that's a good guess,'' she said as Bobbert looked towards his twin, ''You really think that clown has it?'' he asked curiously,

''Who knows,'' Tucker began, ''maybe your brother is up to something there.''

Danny slept as he moved as Dan did the same.

''You guys go I'll stay here with Dad and Dan.'' says Danielle in a mature tone.

Sam looked up at her and Danny's daughter as she bit her lip. ''If you're sure?''

''Really mom, I got it, you guys go. I can take care of them.'' says Danielle in a serious tone.

Sam nods as she faces the others,

Ciel nods, ''very well then let's get going,'' he says calmly in a serious tone as he walks downstairs after grabbing his coat as everyone except Danielle, Danny and Dan stay behind.

Sam raises an eyebrow, '' um Bobbert?'' she asked as she turned towards him.

''Yes?'' he asked her gently as he stands next to Ciel.

Sam bit her lip, ''Um, what are you going to do now that Sebastian's gone, he did everything for you?'' she asked curiously.

Bobbert grit his teeth, ''don't ever mentioned that bastard name ever again Samantha he tried to kill Danny and he tried to kill me and Ciel as well.'' he said in a venomous tone.

''Got it, sorry.'' said Sam holding up her hands in defense, ''But really, food, changing... everything, what are you going to do?'' She asked curiously.

''I am more than capable of changing myself as for food, I got my brother Ciel to teach me.'' said Bobbert, ''That's true, You have both your brothers to teach you too.'' she said as she smiles.

''Three I have three brothers,'' says Bobbert calmly as he corrected her.

''Yeah, Dan too.'' Sam says as she smiles.

A few minutes later they all reach the Undertaker's shop.

Ciel slowly enter inside the shop as he walks up to the counter,

Sam follows everyone into the store,

''Welcome to my shop,'' says Undertaker as he fidgets with his hands as he laughs creepily.

Sam's eyes widen at the sight as she looks around, ''This place is sweet.'' she said as she crosses her arms as she smirks.

''Not surprised you like anything scary or creepy stuff.'' said Tucker as he eyed a creepy item suspiciously before it jumped out of him, causing a yelp from the techno geek. Sam shrugs,'' It's true.''

''Can I interest you young lady on buying a coffin?'' Undertaker laughs creepily. ''Um... no,'' said Sam as she leans on his desk, ''we actually need a cure.'' she said softly.

Undertaker smiled creepily, ''What kind of cure would you need?'' '''A demon curse.'' said Sam as she looked at him.

''Well I would just happen to have a cure in this bottle,'' said Undertaker holding up the green color bottle.

Sam eyed him, ''What's the catch?''

Undertaker smiled, ''no catch, all you have to do is make me laugh.'' ''You try, Tucker.'' said Sam stepping back. As he leaned up towards the Undertaker whispering in his ear, silence... Sam bit her lip, figuring Tucker failed when suddenly Undertaker suddenly Psychotic laughter erupts through the small store.

As Sam smirks at the sight.

...

Few minutes passed they return back to the manor.

Dan was still unconscious on the sofa, as Danny was still unconscious on the bed, Sam held up the cure in her hand. ''Let's start.''

Danielle nods, ''Dad and Dan are going to be okay aren't they?'' she asked with a worried tone.

''Of course they'll be alright, now that we have the cure.'' said Ciel, ''it took longer than we thought it would.'' Said Bobbert.

''Yeah, he asked for a joke.'' said Sam with an annoyed look on her face.

'' It's alright the most important thing is that we are here now before it was too late.'' said Ciel in a strict tone. Bobbert grit his teeth. '' Ugh, that bastard always wastes people's time by asking to tell a joke.''

Sam nods her head in agreement.

Ciel was silent as he watches them as he crossed his arms looking serious. Bobbert looks at them with a serious expression and annoyance, getting impatient.

Jazz bit her lip as she watches them calmly as she waited. Tucker, watched as well, as he closed his fearing the long wait.

Danielle was watching her dad and Uncle Dan with worried eyes. Danny lay in his bed unconscious.

Dan's body lay still as he too was unconscious from the accident. Ciel sighs as he took the cure bottle from Danielle's hands as he walks towards Danny and Dan before opening the bottle as Danny and Dan lay completely still, Ciel took a deep breath as he started to pour the vial over Danny and Dan's bodies in a careful motion.

Danny and Dan were still as they laid there as a sudden wave of burning pain consumed them both... the burning more of an inner turmoil.

Dan opened is dark blue eyes slowly as he finally awoke from the overwhelming accident, Danny slowly opens his eyes as he looks around the room.

''Good, you two had awakened,'' said Ciel as he smiles gently. ''That's a relief I was so worried about you both,'' said Jazz in a relieved tone.

''How are you feeling D and FD?'' Tucker asked in a concerned tone,

Dan gets off the couch and looks around the room along with Danny.

''thank god, you guys are awake!" said Sam in an eased tone.

''Daddy Uncle Dan, are you alright? '' Asked Dani in a worried tone as she sat on the edge of the couch.

Dan looks at them then back at himself then at Danny, ''who are you? Who am I?''

Danny looks At Dan, '' Don't ask me.'' looks around the room. ''Nice place you got here.''

''hm, I agree, whoever owns this place.'' says Dan in boredom as Danny nods as he sat up.

The twins gave them a serious look causing Danny to raise an eyebrow, ''What?'

''You two don't remember anything?'' asked the twins curiously

''No, and I don't even care who you guys are.'' said Dan

''Sorry, '' Danny shrugs, ''I just can't remember.''

Dan gets up from the couch and walks out of the bedroom slowly. Danny looks around then at his brother's.''Dan Marquess Phantomhive get back here!'' Ciel yelled as he ran after him.

'' This had become a problem again, ugh.'' yelled Bobbert as Danny held his head as he sat against the headboard, of Dan's bed.

''What's with him?'' asked Danielle in a confused and innocent tone.

''I am unsure myself Danielle,'' says Bobbert politely in a calm tone.

Danielle looked up at them, ''Of what Uncle Bobbert? '' She asked in a confused tone.

''How will my brother handle Dan?'' asked Bobbert as Danny was quiet as he looks at Bobbert as he leans against Dan's bed..

...Meanwhile with Dan and Ciel at hallway...

Dan was walking around as he looks around the mansion, ''Dan!''Ciel yelled as he chased after him.

Danny looks at the door, '' is he always so loud and angry?'' he asked with an innocent look,

Bobbert sighs; '' no normally only I am the one yelling.'' he said a hand on his chin in thought.

Danny looks at the door then back at him, ''Oh..'' he said nodding.

''So you really don't remember any of us brother?'' asked Bobbert,

''No, I'm sorry,'' said Danny as he looks down, ''I don't even remember my name... .'' he says softly.

''Your name is Daniel Phantomhive your mine and Ciel brother you like to be called Danny, you're half ghost you call your ghost half Danny Phantom.'' said Bobbert softly.

''I'm dead!?'' Yelled Danny as he began hyperventilating.

''Yes, indeed you are but half dead cause of the accident,'' explained Bobbert calmly.

Danny looked at himself clearly confused,

''You're not fully dead,'' explained Bobbert calmly.

Danny looks at him, '' oh ...'' looks back down.

...meanwhile back with Dan and Ciel in the hallway...

''You're my brother, your Danny future evil self, well used to.'' said Ciel softly,

''Wait, wait... I'm what, who? What are you getting at?'' asked Dan as he looked at the twins backing up as he leaned against the bedroom wall,

''You heard me correctly, your name is Dan, and you're my brother, you used to be an evil future self of Danny.'' said Ciel. '''Dan?'' he asked as he put a hand to his chin in thought, ''that's a complicated situation.'' he said as he looks at Ciel.

''It is, you and Danny had lost your memories after passing out from cursed which I had removed.'' said Ciel

''Oh I see, so what do we do now?'' asked Dan as he looks at Danny who was still confused as he stood in bed.

''We need to find a way to grain your memories back, including Danny's memories too.'' said Ciel

Dan sighs, ''if we must,'' he scratches his head. '' Why do I have a feeling, its better if I don't remember at all. '' He said as he leans against the wall again.

''Because it's about your and Danny's past, it will be hard for you two.'' said Ciel as Danny raised an eybrow. ''Past? '' asked Danny confused as he looks towards the door.

''Yes, your guys past,'' said Bobbert as he looks at Danny and Dan with serious expression. ''Then let's try and figure this out, I mean what can we do? '' Asked Dan completely irritated.

''We need to go to Danny's bedroom and enter the ghost portal to find Clockwork, he will help your two with your memories.'' said Ciel

''Whose Clockwork he seems like an old man.'' says Danny in an annoyed tone, ''must be a buzz kill.''

''What's he do, sell clocks?'' asked Dan in a joking tone.

Danny and Dan started laughing. Dani sighs, ''No he's the master of time.''

Danny and Dan stare at each other and then laugh.

''As much as I like to laugh on this, we don't have time, let's go so we can find the portal right away.'' Ciel said as Dani nods, '' Yeah, and I was serious. '' She said as she looks at them clearly annoyed as she crossed her arms.

Danny and Dan were laughing as they stop, ''wait you were serious?''

Sam rolled her eyes. ''Dorks.''

Jazz sighed, ''they're going through a traumatic time, give them some time.''

''Yeah, Sam I mean they are your boyfriend.'' said Tucker as he smirked, Sam sighed, ''Hey, wait... what?''

''Yeah, Sam are you dating them both?'' asked Tucker with a raised eyebrow, ''We have a girlfriend?'' asked Danny and Dan surprised.

''Yes, she was being serious so enough with jokes.'' said Ciel as he put a hand to his forehead in irritation. Bobbert sighs, ''Come on stop wasting time.''

''He's right, let's get going, the longer we're here the longer their memories will be in limbo.'' said Jazz pushing them out of the room.

''You're taking this well Jazz; I mean they are your brother's. If I was you I'd be freaking out,'' said Tucker as Jazz rolls her eyes, ''Let's get the show on the road.''

''Maybe I should stay.'' Says Sam hesitantly as she looks over at Danny worriedly.

Dani takes Sam's hand, ''Come on Mom, we have to go, it's the only way to help Daddy and Dan. '' She said as she smiled at Sam.

Danny and Dan look at the girls in shock. ''Dad?!''

''Yea, I am Sam's, '' said Dani as she points at the black-haired woman, '' and your, '' she said as she points at Danny, ''daughter, '' smiles as she points at Dan, '' I guess I'm yours too but it's easier to call you uncle Dan.'' she said as she shrugs and smiled as she looks at Ciel and Bobbert. '' Ready to go?'' she asked as she goes ghost.

''Yes we are ready.'' the twins say in unison as they look at Danielle with calm and yet serious eyes.

Danielle smiled as she flew out of the room, Jazz walks after her as they leave the room.

''Are you sure we can leave them here alone?'' Asked Tucker in a worried tone.

''Yes, they might have lost their memories but they aren't dumb Tucker, I trust them.'' said Ciel ''I agree, plus we don't have a choice.'' said Bobert as Tucker rubs his neck, ''Oh... right.''

Sam hits Tucker's head with her hand as she walks out of the room, Tucker rubs his head. '' Right...''

Dan laughs at Tucker, ''she hit you,'' Danny looks concerned,

''Sam, Tucker come, we are already late. 'Said Ciel and Bobbert as they start walking out of Dan's bedroom.

Tucker nods as he follows them out of the room as Dan and Danny look at each other as they shrug.

the group walking in the hallway as they kept walking and later enter inside Danny's bedroom they started searching everywhere for the ghost portal.

Sam put her hand to her chin in thought. As Dani began searching for the portal, after about five minutes of searching, ''I wonder if Danny sent me any...'' said Tucker looking for anything on his PDA that leads to the portal.

''if I was Danny where would I hide the portal, hm?'' asked Ciel as he started thinking to himself, then walked towards Danny's closet and moves the clothes aside, finding the portal, ''as I thought it'd be here.''

''How did you?'' asked Sam as she scratches her head. ''Cool!'' yelled Dani as Jazz smirked, '' That's an impressive hiding place, little brother, ''she says even though Danny wasn't there.

Tucker looks up, '' Sweet, how did Sam and I not figure it out,'' scratches his head.

Ciel and Bobbert look at each other then back at everyone, ''it's a Phantomhive thing. When it comes down to secrets we are experts in it.''

''No wonder, my parents couldn't figure it out.'' Says Jazz in a surprised tone.

''Maddie and you are smart though,'' said Dani as she scratches head in confusion.

''Also if someone does find out our secret, we always make sure that they keep their mouth shut.'' said Ciel. Bobbert says, '' If they refuse to keep their mouth shut than we end them before they can get a chance to say anything,''

Jazz and Tucker shiver at the thought.

Sam covers Dani's ears, ''Sweet!'' she says excitedly.

''How? ...I can still hear, you know.'' says Dani as Ciel and Bobbert walk towards the portal as Ciel pressed the ON button, Bobbert pulled the portal leaver, as the portal turned on and it started glowing green.

Sam looks at everyone, ''Ready?''

''Ready.'' asked Dani in a determined tone as she loads an ecto ray.

''I changed my mind, let's stay here.'' Tucker said walking away.

Dani rolls her eyes and grabs him, ''Stay.''

''there no need to be scared because you have me and Bobbert to protect you all, Danny and Dan had been training us in fighting ghosts every night, way before this happened.'' said Ciel as Tucker nods, ''Okay, let's go. Wait are we just going to float in the zone?''

''We can hold hands, and I'll fly us.'' Said Dani, as Tucker nods, ''Okay. Ready,'' ''Ready.'' said Jazz in a confident tone,

''Ready.'' said Sam as she nodded as well,

Ciel smiled, ''ready as we ever be isn't that correct Bobbert? '' he says politely as he took one of Danielle's hands and with other hand holds Bobbert's.

''Indeed big brother let's go.'' says Bobbert as he holds Ciel's hand and with another hand holds Sam's hand.

Jazz held Tucker's hand as Tucker held Sam's.

''Here we go!'' yelled Dani as she jumps in the portal with everyone.

Once they enter inside the ghost zone, all of Danny's enemies noticed them as they all look at them with hatred.

Sam rolls eyes, ''Great,'' she said sarcastically. ''Man,'' said Tucker,

''Geez...'' mumbled Jazz, ''This isn't good.'' said Danielle in a worried tone,

''not surprising at all honestly, nothing can surprise me things anymore.'' says Ciel in a calm, serious tone as he takes out his light blue glowing ghostly sword, getting ready to attack just in case.

''Ugh, I hate surprises so much. This is one of the reasons why I hate having my birthday parties.'' whined Bobbert as he pulls out his same sword that his brother has as he gets ready making an angry expression.

Danielle loads an ecto ray as Jazz, Sam, and Tucker take out their Fenton bazookas. ''Let's do this.''

... 1 hour later after the battle was over...

The group flies towards Clockwork's tower, once there Danielle lands the group by Clockwork's door.

Jazz was about to knock when the doors open. As Sam and Tucker remain calm,

''Whoa.'' said Danielle as she looks at it in shock,

''I don't believe...'' Jazz began to say as she looks at all the clocks and clock parts, along with the screws and everything that makes a clock, work. (No pun intended)

Ciel and Bobbert enter inside the tower as they both remain calm unlike Jazz and Danielle, ''finally, we are here.''

''I've been expecting you,'' said Clockwork as he continued watching the familiar screen, well to Sam and Tucker. '' 'Welcome young Phantomhive's, Miss Fenton, Ms, Manson, and Mr. Foley...'' said Clockwork not looking towards the group.

''How did he do that?'' Danielle says in a surprised tone. ''This is too weird,'' said Jazz clearly freaked out. ''Likewise Master of time likewise.'' Says Ciel politely in a calm tone,

Bobbert smiled, ''hi again, Clockwork.'' He said calmly as he looks annoyed as usual. Clockwork on the other hand hasn't turned around, ''This is about Daniel...''

''Yes as you already know, we had come here for help because of it.'' said Ciel and Bobbert as Clockwork nodded, ''Yes, I remember Bobbert.'' He said watching the doors.

Danielle looks at the screen, as Sam raised an eyebrow. ''So what are we supposed to do?'' she asked as Tucker scratched his head. ''Uh...''

Ciel and Bobbert listens to them talk quietly as they look at Clockwork,

''Your brother, Ciel ...Bobbert. has far more secrets than the two of you can fathom correct?'' asked Clockwork in a firm tone as he continues to stare at the doors.

Ciel nodded, even though Clockwork was facing away from the expanded Team Phantom, '' yes and we both understand that that's why we need your help Clockwork,'' he said as he looks at him with a serious but yet calm expression.

''Yes and why are you questioning us, if you already know the answer Clockwork. '' Bobbert says as he looks annoyed.

''It's fun. '' Says Clockwork as he grins. ''So. Questions.'' he said as he turns to face them.

Danielle, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz stare at Clockwork.

''How can we help them remember?'' asked Ciel as she looks at Clockwork with a raised eyebrow.

Bobbert looks at Clockwork with an annoyed expression, '' no we don't, just tell already!''

Clockwork smirks, ''very well then, please follow me, I have something that will help young Daniel and Dan to grain their memories.'' he says calmly in a smooth tone as he starts floating towards the secret compartment as he takes out a bottle which had a label that said ''regaining memories''

''Seriously? All this way for a bottle!'' yelled Danielle in an annoyed tone.

''Danielle!'' scolds Sam as she looked at her daughter, ''Sorry, Mom,'' Danielle said as she bit her lip.

Clockwork smirks, '' Yes, it seems so.''

''Thank you Clockwork,'' says Ciel politely as he takes the bottle from his hands gently and slowly. Bobbert looked annoyed too as he crossed his arms and glares at the great master of time.

''Why so bitter, Bobbert?'' asked Clockwork as he smirks.

''We got it!'' says Danielle happily.

Jazz sighed in relief, '' Everything is going to be okay now.'' she said as she fixes her crazy hair.

Sam sighs as well, '' So what do we do?'' she asked as Ciel looked at everyone, ''it's time to go back home and make Danny, Dan drink this bottle. ''Says Clockwork calmly in a serious tone as he held the bottle tightly in his grasp.

''I am not, that's just how I am. '' Says Bobbert in a calm but yet annoyed tone.

''Yes, bitter...'' says Clockwork as he returns to the doors, ''I shall see you next time.''

Dani, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker smile as they waved, ''Bye Clockwork!'' they yelled as they walked away.

... A few minutes later meanwhile with the group after leaving the ghost zone...

Ciel and Bobbert walk towards the Phantomhive manor after coming out of the portal back in Danny's bedroom shortly followed by everyone else.

''Ciel... um you should give the serum to Danny... '' Said Sam in a worried tone,

''I could give the serum to Dan.'' suggested Jazz softly.

''Alright, I will go first then.'' says Ciel gently in a calm and serious tone as he walks out of Danny's bedroom and starts walking towards Dan's bedroom, as he enters inside slowly.

''What am I a nobody? I am the earl too I can help as well you know.'' says Bobbert calmly in an annoyed tone as he follows his older twin slowly from behind,

Danny noticed them enter as he looked away from Dan, ''Hey, I know you guys, '' says Danny in a cheerful tone.

''Of course they returned, why wouldn't they be? We have no memories little snowball head'' said Dan as he looks at Danny with a bored look, as he puts a hand on his chin.

Ciel and Bobbert walk towards them slowly with a calm expression as Danny punched Dan's arm playfully.

Dan looks at Danny and smirks for a moment then turns his head to looks at the twins next slowly, ''welcome back Twinkie and twinkles.'' says Dan in a mocking tone as he looks at them in boredom.

Ciel and Bobbert look at each other in confusion, than looked back at Dan with a raised eyebrow as Danny and Dani start laughing.

Jazz rolls her eyes, '' you really are my brother.'' ''And, I love you?'' Asked Sam in confusion.

Tucker laughing at the scene, ''That's hilarious.''

Ciel grit his teeth, ''Bobbert stayed calm and yet curiously as they look at them in confusion but shakes it off and walks towards Danny side of bed slowly and open the bottle. ''Drink this to get your memories back Danny. '' They both said in unison.

''if I am truly your brother as you say, then it must mean that I am very special to you so thank you for the compliment Jazzy, as for you my beautiful black rose I love you too.'' said Dan as he smirks and chuckles.

Sam blushed bright red.

''Always Dan, you have really grown on me,'' says Jazz as she smiles, ''well now that you're on the good side.''

Danielle watches Dan and Danny in anticipation.

''Time to get my best bro back,'' says Tucker in his dorky manly tone, as the girls laugh.

''Ready to drink this bottle, Danny? '' the twins say calmly in a serious tone as Ciel holds the bottle in front of Danny.

Danny looked a bit nervous, ''Yes, I'm ready.'' he said as he nods.

Ciel sits down on the bed as he helps Danny drink the memory regaining bottle slowly, by holding the bottle for him.

Bobbert stays away as he watches his twin brother give the drink to Danny. Danny slowly drank the drink as he looked towards Ciel and Bobbert, letting Ciel feed him the substance.

Everyone else watches as they saw Ciel stopped helping Danny drink it and took back the bottle from him.

''Now it's Dan's turn to drink the other half of it.'' says Ciel calmly in a serious tone. ''Finally it will be back to normal as soon as Dan drinks It.'' said Bobbert

Dan looks at the twins with an uncertain expression on his face, ''what if I don't want to remember?'' he asked them gently in a calm tone and raised an eyebrow.

Everyone stares at Dan as Danny holds his head.

Dan looks at them with a calm and bored expression, '' listen I understand that I had lost my memories and all, but after hearing what you all had mentioned before that I used to be evil future self of Danny, so why should I bother remembering all those awful things I had done to everyone in the past?, what if I will become that heartless person again after regaining my memories? I know it would mean I will forget the good times as well but still, won't it be better for everyone if I just disappear without regaining them at all? '' he asked calmly with an unsure tone in his voice as he looks at them with fixed emotion's in his eyes, Sam raised an eyebrow, ''Would it really be better? '' She asked full of concern as she walks up to Dan placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dani, Tucker, and Jazz remain silent,

Dan looks into her eyes with heartbreak look in is dark blue eyes. ''Yes... no?... I just don't know anymore... beautiful black rose, I mean it's terrifying; I can't express this feeling... '' he said as he placed one hand behind his neck nervously as he tries to stay calm.

Sam rubs his neck, ''You need to relax and think about it, Dan.''

Dan turns his head around slowly away from Sam, his dark blue eyes turn to look at the rest notice everyone starring including Danny. He started feeling the pressure deep down in his heart, as he turns his head slowly to look back at Sam in the eyes. '' I can't with this kind of pressure on me.'' he says calmly in a cracked tone.

Sam looks at everyone aside from Danny and Dan, ''Can you give us a minute?''

Jazz, Dani, and Tucker nod as they left the room.

Ciel nods, '' of course come Bobbert.'' he says politely as he grabs his twin brother's arm and walks out of Dan's bedroom slowly.

Dan stayed silent as he looks down at his hands with mix emotions in his eyes, ignoring everything else around him not even paying attention to Sam or at Danny.

Sam remained calm as she let him collect himself; Danny held his head as he still felt dizzy. ''I am a monster that's all I am; I am nothing more than that.'' Dan mumbles to himself under his breath. '' I just... '' He stopped speaking suddenly.

Sam looks at him with concern filled eyes, ''You what?''

''I just a mistake, my whole existence is a mistake, I shouldn't have been created at all from the very beginning.'' said Dan as he finished his sentence as he looks at the walls to avoid eye contact with Sam.

''Well I think you're great, it wasn't your fault, it was an accident. 'Says Sam in concern.

Danny continued to hold his head.

Dan looks at Sam than at Danny than back at her, ''go take Danny with you to his room; I will stay here to think... '' says Dan gently in a voice cracked tone as he kept avoiding eye contact with her.

Sam looks at Danny then at him, ''I'm worried about you though. '' she says in a worried tone.

''why would you be worried about some kind of monster like me?'' Dan asked her gently as his voice cracked in between words, as he looks into her eyes again.

Sam sighs helping Danny up. ''Dan, you're more loved than you think.'' She said as she finished helping Danny up as she led him to his room closing Dan's door behind her.

Dan doesn't respond to her as he turns his head to look at the wall of his bedroom again, avoid eye contact with her again place his hand under his chin.

Sam led Danny to his room as she laid him in bed. ''rest, maybe your headache will go away if you take a nap?'' she suggests in a sweet tone.

Danny nods as he lay down in his bed, after Sam set the covers down tucking him in as she kissed his cheek.

Sam smiled, ''I'll be back soon.'' She said as she left the room as she gently closes the door behind her.

...meanwhile with Dan in his bedroom...

Dan looks out of his bedroom window as he's thinking to himself as he doesn't hear his bedroom door open as the wind from the window blows through his hair.

Sam slowly enters, ''Dan?''

Dan snaps out of his thoughts than turns his head slowly away from the window, turns around to face Sam direction looks into her eyes, dark blue met dark purple eyes for a moment, then turns his head back around to avoid eye contact.

''I... I brought you a sandwich,'' laughs shyly, ''extra meat, heavy on the mayo. Just like you and Danny like it. "Said Sam as she set it on his desk, ''BBQ chips …'said Sam softly.

Dan smiled, ''Thanks... come here black rose... so we can continue our talk from earlier... '' he whispers gently in calm but yet sexual tone as his voice cracked in between words,

Sam smiled as she sat by him on the bed, ''what is it?''

Dan sighs, '' earlier... you said you love me, was that because I am Danny's future self... or because you feel the same equal way you do for me as much as you do for him?... '' whispered Dan gently in sexual tone as he looks into her eyes with passion look in his dark blue eyes.

''When this whole thing started, I thought as you as different ... but not in a good way. *she looks down as she played with her fingers* getting to know you has grown to a love of friendship ... and since you were him once, I suppose it was the same." she smiled, '' but lately ... I guess I learned, that I have grown to love you for you... and it's surprisingly completely different from the love of Danny ... or friendship ...'' she said as she looked around his room.

Dan: ''So, you do love me for me... as the same love as you do for him...'' looks into her eyes take her hand into his own strong warm hand held it gently. '' is that what you're trying to say... '' whisper gently as he breathes in hot and yet cold air come out of her mouth when he breathes.

Sam smiled, ''yes, I do love you for you.'' she says quietly as she smiled as he took her hand looking down at the hands tangled together. ''as much as Danny.''

Dan looks down at his lap, '' than... you won't care if I do this?...'' he whispers gently in sexual but yet smooth tone as he moves his face closer as he leaned in.

Sam gasped as she backed up a bit, ''I ... I can't ... it wouldn't be fair to Danny...'' she said as she bit her lip.

Dan leans back as he sighs avoid eye contact with her again, ''you don't love me as same as you do to him at all... Get out... '' he whispers in harsh but yet heartbreaking tone as his voice cracks in between words.

Sam began to leave as she slowly turned back at him as she felt something edging at her chest she took a deep breath and marched over to Dan grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him close as she smacked her lips against his as she began kissing him with heated passion.

Dan doesn't react to the kiss right away as he looks into her eyes, seeing her sudden change of action started thinking to himself as his eyes glued on her expression and her every movement, 'she said she can't do this to Danny... so why... why suddenly she is doing this to me, is this some kind of game to her playing with my feelings?' he thought as finish his thought.

Sam stopped after a solid minute as she looks up into his eyes as Dan noticed a sign of happiness and joy in her own.

Dan Looks at her with passion look in his dark blue eyes, ''Sam there no need for this act... go to Danny he probably remembers everything by now... go to him he needs you... '' he says gently but there was coldness in his voice.

''But ... Dan... I... '' said Sam as she tried to protest,

''I said go to him Sam don't argue with me... I am Danny but I am still different than him. Sometimes I think differently than he does... '' Dan says gently with coldness in his tone.

Sam sighs, figuring he wasn't more stubborn than Danny she did as he asked closing the door behind her as she leaned against Dan's door as she pants in remembrance of what just happened as she places a hand on her chest.

As she did so Sam started to think to herself on why she kissed Dan and on what happened also on why Dan didn't return the kiss as he was about to earlier when he asked her if she cares if he did that.

'Could his feelings change so quickly? 'She thought as she walked down the hall. If his feelings did change then why there was passion in his eyes I saw even when he talked coldly with me she thought to herself once more.

She sighs as she headed to Danny's room to check on him, as she opened the door, she noticed him curled up in a ball as he slept. She smiled; happy he was getting the rest he deserved. She quietly left the room as she headed down into the sitting room.

Once she reaches the sitting room she saw Ciel and jazz talking to each other while Tucker and Danielle are playing with the puppies nearby.

Sam sighs as she fell into one of the chairs putting her hand to her forehead.

''what's wrong Sam? '' Jazz asked her future sister in law with concerned tone.

Sam bit her lip, '' I need to talk to you, privately .'' she looks at the others discretely.

''Sure Sam,'' says Jazz softly as she looks at others meaning leave, they nodded their heads and left the room as she turns her head to look back at her. ''go on.''

Sam turned away from jazz, ''I uh... Kissed Dan.''

Jazzes eyes go wide in shock. ''You did? What happened?''

Sam rubs her neck, '' I uh... hesitated ... and I said it wasn't fair to Danny, but that's when he tried to kiss me first ... I was gonna leave but I turned around and grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him ..."

Jazz smiled, '' then what happened? Did he kiss you back? '' she asks her softly clearly excited.

Sam bit her lip, ''uh... no, he told me to leave.''

Jazz sighs, '' it sounds like to me that he doesn't believe you that you actually love him Sam.'' She says softly.

Sam groans, ''I get it, *she bit her lip. '' I'll give him space, I need to think this through first,'' she rubs her head as she smiled at her.

'' Yes give him some time Sam, he probably feels more heartbreak then you, when you rejected the kiss he wanted to see if you meant It.'' explained Jazz softly.

''but I do. Mean it, I mean I meant it. The second time.'' says Sam softly.

'''He maybe thinks it's only an act Sam. he doesn't believe you so that's why he told you to leave.'' Explain Jazz softly.

Sam rubs her neck, '' yeah, you're probably right.'' She smiled as she sighs as she fell into one of the chairs putting her hand to her forehead.

''I had noticed Dan push others away unlike Danny, but when something happens to people he cares about, he comes rushing in when it comes down to it.'' Smiles Jazz as Sam smiles, ''Thanks Jazz, that means a lot.'' She said softly.

''You're welcome Sam, come so what you want to eat for lunch?'' Jazz asked her softly as she smiles.

Sam smiled, ''Tofu, soy melt.''

''sure, can you go tell Dan to come downstairs for lunch? ''asked Jazz softly as she walks towards the kitchen to start making food for Sam.

Sam nods as she heads up the stairs and walks slowly to his door as he knocks, ''Dan?''

When she knocked on the door she got no response from Dan's bedroom but she could hear the music behind the door as Sam listened to the music, as best she could.

…..

Dan was sitting on his bed playing the guitar and singing to himself with a deep and dangerous but yet sexy voice.

 _All the people in the world held their breaths once again_

 _I've come back again bringing with me so much uproar_

 _Look, who's back_

 _Look, who has conquered over the world once again_

 _On whom are all the gazes fixed?_

 _For who are all the arms are spread?_

 _Who is that benevolent being who has come?_

 _Recognize me, everyone, I am Dan_

 _I bet my life_

 _And I gamble with death_

 _I don't have any fear nor any regard_

 _For my enemies_

 _Whoever may be my enemy_

 _Doesn't live in this world for long_

 _My enemies die sooner or later_

 _I'm very dangerous_

 _I'm very dangerous_

 _I'm extremely cunning/clever_

 _Who has come to win over the world again?_

 _Dan, Dan_

 _Recognize me, everyone, I am Dan_

 _Dan, Dan_

 _With eyes full of longing eyes, they call me towards them_

 _So many beauties_

 _But just one pair of eyes (among them) have gazed in my eyes_

 _And they have made me intoxicated_

 _These eyes are telling me that_

 _They have a lot of deep dark secrets_

 _A unique kind of intoxication is taking/spreading over me_

 _It's making my heart intoxicated_

 _Look, who's the intoxicated one here?_

 _Dan, Dan_

 _Recognize me, everyone, I am Dan,_

 _Dan, Dan_

Sam held her chest as she waits a solid minute, before knocking.

Dan finished singing than put away his guitar, ''come in,'' he says gently in a deep and cold hearted tone.

Sam came in, ''Dan, it's time for lunch.'' She says in a soft tone as she placed her hands in front of her.

Dan didn't even look at her, ''you should go tell that to Danny, not to me, he is your boyfriend I'm not, I will eat later.'' He says calmly but with a deep and coldness in his voice.

Sam sighs, ''I wanted to tell you.''

''you had told me now get out.'' Dan says in dangerous and yet anger in his voice, he walks away from her turns his back at her, as he looks out his bedroom window.

Sam sighs as she left the room.

When she let Dan's bedroom Danny walks out of his own bedroom as he closes the door behind him, he regained his memories after waking up from his long sleep.

Sam shook her head of her sadness and smiled at her betrothed who she loved deeply, '' Hi, how do you feel?'' she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him softly.

Danny smiled, ''much better,'' he raises an eyebrow, '' and honestly... Extremely hungry.''

Sam laughs, ''let's go, ghost boy.'' She said as she takes his hand as they headed down the hall to the dining room.

Danny laughing as they walk.

... In the kitchen with Bobbert and Ciel...

Jazz raises an eyebrow at the twins, ''need help?'' she asks concerned.

'' not at all, I am just teaching Bobbert how to cook his own meal. Since Dan killed Sebastian and saved us all, I know how to cook but it seems my twin doesn't.'' explain Ciel calmly.

''there was no need to learn because I used to have Sebastian to do all those useless tasks for me.'' Says Bobbert in an annoyed tone.

Danielle was already sitting in her seat and eating her meal notice everyone is here expect not Dan, ''where is Uncle Dan?'' she asked them curiously.

Sam sighed, ''he's not hungry.'' She said as she looks at Dani then back at the stove watching Ciel cook.

Danny looks curiously, ''he didn't come for lunch?''

Tucker shrugs, ''that's strange because he is just like D they both get hungry.''

''like I said, he said he wasn't hungry.'' Sam said as she shrugs.

''well I'm starving.'' Danny looks at the food being cooked, with a ravenous look as Danielle giggles.

''it better be meat.'' Said Tucker as he slammed his fork and knife on the table.

''I will go talk to him since he and I are close. '' says Ciel politely as he finished cooking the meal with Jazz.

''no, I will you always fixing things.'' Says Bobbert in an annoyed tone.

''I think it should be Danny since he got his memories back and he is closer to Dan than anyone else.'' Said Jazz, as Danny sighs. ''I'll talk to him after lunch.'' He says in a soft tone.

Dani sighs, ''that's a good idea.'' She said as she lay on the table. ''hungry ...''

''are you sure you're mine? You act like Tucker when it comes to food.'' asked Danny as he's staring down at his daughter.

''more like Dan if you ask me because only Dan eats a lot I had seen it myself.'' says Ciel honestly.

Bobbert nods, '' true, Dan eats mostly meat, not sweets and not vegetables.'' He says in agreement as Danny and Danielle laugh.

Tucker held up his hands, ''meat!'' he cried as Sam shook her head as Jazz giggled.

''my brother surely has bad eating habits. My twin only eats sweets, less healthy food and Dan eats meat nothing else.'' Ciel says as he sighs.

Bobbert crosses his arms, ''I hate other foods it's my choice what I like to eat, I am not as healthy as you.'' He says in a annoyed tone.

As Danny leaned back in the chair.

''what about dad?'' asked Danielle as she points to Danny. As Sam and Jazz laugh.

''Well Danny eats anything that tastes good to him, just like you Danielle. Says Ciel honestly in a calm tone and smiles gently at her.

Bobbert sighs, ''She eats anything like Danny, but she eats a lot like Dan. so she is a mix of both Danny and Dan put together.'' He said calmly.

Sam nods,'' she sure is.''

Tucker clutches his empty stomach. ''come on man I'm starving!'' he whined as Danny laughs, ''pretty much,'' he said as he turns looking at Danielle, ''she's a lot like her mother too.'' He said as he smiled at Sam.

Sam smiled as a blush appeared on her cheeks. ''Awe, Danny.''

Danny held up his hands sheepishly, ''well, you are beautiful.''

''I did not think this through... ''says Tucker in a shocked tone as Jazz raised an eyebrow, ''what? '' she asked looking towards tucker with a raised eyebrow.

'' I knew Danny and Sam loved each other and they finally admitted it, I was excited when they finally did! But I forgot they are going to be doing the whole lovey dovey stuff.'' He said as he makes a grossed out face.

Danny and Sam smirk as they spoke. '' jealous? '' they asked as they raise an eyebrow as Jazz laughs.

Danielle completely confused as she has Danny's clueless face as she sips her milk.

The puppies barked as they ran around the dining room that was across from the kitchen which had an open wall where people can converse from the kitchen to their guests who sat at the table.

Dan finally came out of his bedroom after few hours thinking that Sam won't be there by now, and walks downstairs slowly enter inside the kitchen to make himself lunch instead of eating the sandwich that Sam made for him.

Danny, Bobbert, Ciel, and Dani were playing UNO at the table, As Dan makes himself a grilled steak sandwich with a spicy sauce in it, as he put tomatoes in it along with a side salad, once he finished making his own lunch he took his plate of food with him and started walking past them,

'' Hey, bro, come play A, round!'' Danny said as she motions to him.

''Come on Uncle Dan, please! ''says Dani in a happy tone as she giggles.

'' It depends if Sam is here or not.'' says Dan gently as he looks at them with emotionless eyes.

Ciel listens as he raised an eyebrow looking at Dan.

''what does she have to do with the game?'' asked Bobbert in annoyed tone.

Danny motions around the table, '' as you can see, she's not here, Dan.''

Dan nods slowly, ''good then I will play.'' He says gently as he pulls out a chair next to Danny, as he sits down and looks at the game with a distracted look in his dark blue eyes.

Danny deals the cards as he started a new game.

''Come on!'' yelled Dani annoyingly as Tucker smirks, ''Yes!'' he yelled looking at his hand causing Jazz to laugh.

Dan takes some cards from the pile and holds his cards up with a bored expression, as he looks distracted as if he was lost in his own thoughts, Danny places down a blue 3 as Dani places down a red 3. Causing Tucker to place down a yellow 3, Jazz places down a green 3 as Dan looks distracted as he places a wild card down.

Danny smiled, ''what color?'' he asked curiously.

''This is fun,'' said Dani as she giggles.

''Dan looks distracted guys,'' said Ciel as he saw Dan place a wild card. ''What color?'' asked Danny as Dan seemed distracted, ''Dan, what color?'' Danny asked again. ''Oh, um, red.'' He mumbled as Dani places down a red 2 as Danny places down a red 3.

Jazz places down a red 1, as Ciel placed red 4 as he has a calm expression.

Bobbert placed a red 5 as he has serious expression.

Dan place a red 9 as he looks distracted, his eyes were on the wall as Danny placed down a draw 4 blue.

The game went on for a short while until it was over it was Dan who won the game without even paying attention to the game…

Danny started laughing, ''nice one man! You won,''

Tucker sighed in annoyance, '' oh man not fair he wasn't even trying.'' He pouts as Ciel nods, ''indeed he looks too distracted to even try winning almost like he doesn't care about the game.''

Bobbert grew angry, ''what?! He won? Without even trying?! '' he yelled as he looks annoyed.

Dan didn't hear them talking as he kept his hands up even though he had no cards in his hands anymore as he starring at the wall looking lost in his own thought.

Danny laughs as he looked at everyone, "Alright, I'm out but hey, have at it.'' He said as he got up. ''Dan drink?'' he asked as he walked to the kitchen.

Dan doesn't resound but stands up from the chair, as he follows his younger past self into the kitchen, while everyone else talking to each other.

Danny opened the fridge as he grabbed a glass jug filled with tea.

Dan doesn't say anything as he looks at his younger past self with heartbreak eyes but his expression was blank.

Danny raised a curious eye, ''are you okay man?'' he asked as he looks at him with a concerned look.

''yes I am fine perfectly fine, although I refuse to drink the regaining memories bottle, I don't know if I wanted to remember everything or not unlike you had decided to, and there one more thing... '' Dan says gently in a deep tone as his voice cracked.

Danny noticed this as he took Dan's hand as they headed up the stairs where they could be alone as he went ghost, ''come on.'' He said as Dan becomes silent again as he follows his younger past self upstairs, following him to Danny's bedroom from behind, as he looks at him with a blank expression, but in his eyes it showed mix feelings between hurt and anger.

Danny turned human as he looks at him. ''Dan, what's wrong?'' he asks full of concern.

Dan sighs as he takes a deep breath as he leans against Danny's bedroom wall, as he looks at his younger past self with mix feelings in his eyes, his blank expression changed to a serious one. ''Sam kissed me...'' whispers Dan gently.

Danny looks at Dan clearly shocked as he backed up against the door, ''she kissed you?''

''yes... Even though she had rejected me at first when I asked her if she loves me same way as much as she does to you,

when she said she loves me too I asked her then she won't care if I do this than when I had leaned into kiss her, she backed up saying she can't do this to you, Danny,'' said Dan

''I got angry but stayed calm and told her to get out of my room.., but... as she was leaving she came back and kissed me,

But I didn't accept the kiss.'' He says honestly in a gentle tone.

Danny sighs, ''Seems to me, she was genuine the second time, but she's confused.'' he said as he crosses his arms as he paces.

''I had thought she would accept my feelings since I am you as I had been told, but I was right she loves you most not me as equal so I had been avoiding her ever since,

I had told her I might be you but I am still different than you because I sometimes think differently than you do Danny.'' Says Dan gently in a heartbroken tone.

''I really think she loves you for you and probably wants to be with you.'' Danny said as he motions to Dan. ''but is confused... Maybe she loves us both.'' says Danny softly.

Dan sighs, ''that's the thing I wanted her to love us both equally, but instead of that she rejected me so I know she loves you more than me, so maybe I shouldn't drink the memory bottle and I shouldn't get in between you and her.'' He says gently as his voice cracked as he kept leaning against Danny's bedroom wall.

Danny grabbed Dan by his arms as he looks at him with a serious look. ''You deserve happiness, and yeah, she got cold feet. But are you really going to give that up!''

''no but she is yours not mine! I am nothing but a bad version of you! I should be killed I shouldn't even be alive right now!'' Yelled Dan in anger as he frees himself from his younger past self grip as he punches the bedroom wall in anger. ''my whole existence is a mistake do you get it now?!''

Danny eyes flashed green in anger as he grabbed the doorknob as it was crushed in his grip. ''I changed my future, yes. But that doesn't mean you can't too! You've been a better person,

Dan. Look you got your human half back, you're a great uncle, and you're great Dan! You're amazing you've saved my life with Sebastian don't you get that!''

''I wouldn't ... '' his eyes teared up as he looked up down at his hand that gripped the doorknob. Dan sighs, ''I... I don't even know who I am. Or who I was Danny, I don't know if I can face my memories alone, it... scares me... I had told everyone that what if I return being that killer if I get my memories back... and, how would Sam think of me as then? What if I end up killing you as well...?'' he looks at him.

''I just can't... harm you guys... mostly you...'' he mumbles under his breath as his voice cracked,

Danny smiled, '' you're afraid you'd be evil again... that's what this is about?'' he asked as he walked towards Dan as the doorknob broke off the door.

'' yes...'' Dan whispers gently as he spoke honestly as his voice cracked again when he responded to Danny's question, as he looks at his younger past self with mix emotions of fear and hurt look in his eyes.

Danny smiled at him, '' I want... I need you here Dan, you're my brother.'' looks at him with a serious look.

Dan smiled, '' I want to stay and I want to remember I really do, but it's a hard decision to make if it involves hurting you and the rest, I can never forgive myself if I ever harm anyone of you guys.'' He says honestly in fear in his voice, as he looks down at his shaking hands.

''Dan! You killed Sebastian for me! For this family! You're our hero... Danny says softly.

Dan sighs, ''for now yes, alright I will stay, and I will agree to drink the regaining memory bottle and will accept Sam feelings once more,

But only if you promise to kick my ass if I ever do become evil again.'' Says Dan gently in a demanding tone as he looks at his younger past self with serious eyes.

Danny looks at Dan as he cried for the first time in a long time, ''I promise, Dan'' he said as he hugs him tightly.

Dan sighs as he takes another deep breathe, as he open is arms and wrap his strong arms around his younger past self in a brotherly way, and return the hug gently and slowly.

Danny sighs deeply, ''are you sure, I mean only if you want to?'' he says in a worried tone.

''I am completely sure so just promise me you will of it ever happens again.'' Says Dan gently in a demanding tone as he kept hugging his younger past self with strong but gentle arms.

Danny nods, ''Walt a minute.'' He says nervously.

''yes?'' asked Dan gently as he clears his dry throat, and looks at Danny with a raised eyebrow.

''before you do... uh...''says Danny as he rubs his neck shyly.

''what is Danny?'' Dan asked him once more, as he looks at Danny with a serious look in his dark blue eyes, as he listens.

Danny rubs his neck nervously, ''can you train me? I mean, I feel like I'm weaker than I should be, and if it does happen I want to kick your butt.'' He chuckles as he looks at him. '' no offense. '' he said as he holds up his hands.

''Danny you're the only one who I trust, no one else not even Jazz, so I know only you can do this if you feeling like your weak than I will train you again until you become more powerful than Me.'' Says Dan gently in a serious tone.

Danny looks at Dan in complete shock as he places a hand on his chest, ''not even Jazz?! ''he yelled surprised. ''well, thanks I guess, wow, alright let's do it then.'' Danny said as he smiled at him.

Dan smiles gently for once as he takes another deep breathe once more, than let go of Danny and walks away from the wall,

As he heads towards the door to open the bedroom door of Danny's, the knob looked like it was dented.

''I guess we both have anger we need to work on.'' says Dan gently as he stares at the broken wall and the broken doorknob.

Danny stares at the knob, ''that's never happened before.'' says Danny in a worried tone.

''it's because you normally control your anger, but today your feelings came out for once, you try to hold everything in just as I do. Says Dan gently and sighs.

Danny sighs, ''I don't get it, it's not even something so. So, bad.''

''there's nothing wrong with getting angry or expressing your feelings.'' Says Dan gently as he changed into his ghost half to leave the bedroom.

Danny smiled at him as he too went ghost following Dan.

Dan walks downstairs to where everyone was talking, as he takes a deep breath once more, and walks towards Jazz and Sam direction slowly.

Jazz and Sam look at Dan as they stand, smiling at Dan as Sam smiled nervously.

Dan stopped suddenly once standing in front of Sam, as he looks into Sam's eyes than turns his head to look back at his younger past self.

Danny smiled at Dan as he patted his back reassuringly.

Danielle smiled at Dan as she giggled.

Jazz smiling as well. Tucker stuffing his face as he waves at Dan.

Dan takes a deep breath as he turns his head slowly to look back at Sam in the eye, ''Sam I... had made my decision... '' says Dan gently in a heartfelt kindness in his tone for once, as he takes a step closer towards her until he's inches apart from her face.

Sam looked at Dan unblinking, as she became beat red, sweat cascading down her face. ''Yes?''

Dan stares into her eyes as if he was staring right into her soul, but of course he isn't as he was about to respond he gets cut off by the twins.

''Dan I order you to drink the memory bottle already! I hate being kept waiting.'' says Bobbert in annoyed tone.

''Bobbert you could have mentioned the bottle after Dan's speech, I was looking forward to hearing his answer on is choice.'' Says Ciel calmly.

''Wait, Bob.'' Said Danny as he held up his hand as he looks at Dan. ''Go ahead.''

''Yes, Dan?'' asked Sam as she smiled at him.

Dan sighs, ''as I was trying to say... I had thought about everything carefully, and I had decided to accept my feelings, I won't push you away anymore,

I won't push anyone from this day forward... I was trying to keep everything into myself, by pushing anyone who gets close to my heart,

But no more. What I am trying to say is... Sam, will you accept me in the same way as my younger past self?'' he asks her gently in a deep tone and knees down in front of her as he put his head down with full emotions in his eyes.

''Yes,'' said Sam smiling, '' I love you, Dan, I love both of you immensely.'' She said as she hugs and kisses him passionately.

Dan kisses her back gently with passion as he wraps his strong arms around her back, as he held her close against his chest,

Then pulls away from the kiss slowly but kept her close in his arms, smiles gently at her.

''Dang D, your future self is more romantic than you.'' Said Tucker as he laughs.

''Awe, so cute he never shows his emotions, but when he does its full of heartfelt.'' said Jazz as she smiles.

''blah!'' yelled Bobbert as he looks annoyed and gross-out.

''that was unexpected indeed, but very entertaining.'' smiles Ciel gently.

Danny shoved Tucker's hat over Tucker's head.

Dani laughs at Tucker causing Jazz to giggle. ''It's not a contest, Tucker.'' Danny said as he smiled as he watches Dan and Sam.

''Or is it.'' Says Dan gently in a mocking tone, and smirks at Danny as he let go of Sam finally than walks towards his younger past self as he crosses his arms in a bad boy way.

Danny stares at Dan wide-eyed, ''Dan!''

Dani and Tucker laugh, Ciel chuckles as he watches his two brothers and smiles gently. '' that sounds like a challenge Danny.'' Said Ciel as he chuckles.

'' be careful Danny, who knows what I might do to make her love me more.'' Says Dan in a mocking tone as he smirks.

Danny becomes open-mouthed as he stares at him, ''Why you... '' he said playfully.

...10 years later...

Danny groaned as he walked into the Phantomhive Manor after a long day at the Funtom toy company that his father created,

Ciel, of course, has regained his status as head of the Phantomhive family. Bobbert and Danny by his side, a yawn escaped Danny's mouth as he slowly loosened his tie after removing his blue blazer, leaving a baby blue collared shirt in its place. 'Ciel? Bobbert? Sam? Danielle? Jazz? Tucker... anyone home!?'' he yelled as he hung his coat jacket in the entry closet as he walked into the manor.

There was a note on the dinner table that says

 _Dear little brother,_

 _Bobbert and I had gone out with Elizabeth and Jazz, we won't be home until midnight, as for your best friend Tucker, he went to the amusement park with Danielle, the only one home would be Dan Sam, Lilith, and Don,_

 _Signed your eldest brother Ciel-_

Danny smiled as he read the letter placing his keys on the table as he ran up the stairs, '' Hey, I'm Home!''

''Welcome home Mr. Phantomhive '' says Dan politely in a mocking tone, as he sets the table he was wearing a sleeveless button white shirt, a black pants, a matching shoes as he places plates of food on the table.

Danny raises an eyebrow, '' Haha, very funny.'' He says sarcastically, ''you're Mr. Phantomhive too, you know?'' says Danny as he sat at the dining table.

''yes but at least I don't work a lot, so I have enough time to spend time with our wife.'' says Dan in a mocking tone as he smirks, as he chuckles at his younger past self.

Danny sighed as he looks at Dan a hurt look on his face, '' I don't work weekends, you know. '' says Danny as he runs a hand through his hair anxiously.

''You're rights you don't work at the weekend, but you do have to work on the weekend when the twinkles and twinkle have to go on dates with their wives.'' says Dan in a mocking tone as he chuckles one more as he smirks.

''Yeah,'' says Danny softly admitting Dan's point.

''mhm, you're never home and I have to do everything around here! What do I look like a butler?!'' says Dan angrily as he crosses his arms as he glares at his younger past self.

Danny raised an eyebrow, ''don't go there. Dan, you know how important it is for me to earn my money from the company.

I am the twin's bodyguard,'' he began to say as he counted on his fingers, ''I have my points... to give of business for the company; nothing gets the green-lit unless we all agree! You know that.'' He said as he stepped near Dan.

''you're always away; I have to help Sam raise the kids every freaking time! I cook, clean, and take care of Sam whenever you can't!'' yelled Dan angrily as he points his finger at his past self, ''maybe I should be the main husband/ father.'' Yells Dan at him,

Danny stares at him open-mouthed, ''I can't believe you just said that to me! '' he yelled just as Sam slowly entered the kitchen.

'' I have my reasons to say that! I thought we were one as equals, but I guess I was wrong!'' yells Dan as he turns his back on his past self and crossed his arms in anger.

'' We are!'' Danny yells as he takes a deep breath, ''that was our plan, but you said you didn't want to work there remember?'' said Dan as he raised an eyebrow as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

''Come on now,'' Sam said as she walks up to Danny and Dan as she put her hands over their shoulders in a sisterly way, '' I love both of you don't be like that.'' She said as she does a pouty lip as she looks at Danny and Dan.

Dan sighs, '' just because I refuse to work in the company, it doesn't mean you can stop treating me as your equal! I am not your home wife, I am your future half, and mostly I am your brother! I should be treated with respect!'' shouts Dan as he ignores Sam.

Danny stares at Dan for a minute silence radiating throughout the room. '' You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was ignoring you...'' says Danny softly.

Dan sighs, ''it's fine just don't do that anymore, treat me as your equal from now on.'' He says gently after taking deep breathes to calm himself down.

Danny took a deep breath, ''I won't, I promise.'' He said as 10-year-old Lilith ran into the kitchen as she tackles into Danny's chest as she giggles. ''Daddy.'' She says in a muffled tone.

When Lilith was three she used to do the same but was way shorter.

Danny chuckled, ''Hello Princess.'' He says happily.

''She missed you today,'' said Sam as she smiled.

''I missed you too, Lilith.'' Said Danny as he smiled at his daughter.

The door slams open.

''Danielle! Give it back, it's mine, it was my dollar!'' yelled Tucker as Danielle smiled. ''I played the game thereby my prize!'' he yelled as she held a huge stuffed bear as she entered the kitchen.

As Ciel and Jazz enters inside the manor as they both hold hands smiling at the family, ''hey/ hello.'' they both said as Bobbert & Elizabeth entered inside the manor after them, ''Hi! / hello.'' they both said.

''come I had already made dinner, you're welcome by the way.'' says Dan gently as he sighs tiredly.

Don, a 12-year-old boy who is the son of Dan and Sam ran into the kitchen when he heard the word dinner, ''finally food!'' he yelled as Danny, Sam and Danielle laugh at the scene before them as they smile. ''Thanks, Dan, Hon, Uncle Dan.''

''Where's the veggies, you know mom and I won't eat meat.'' Said Lilith as he grabs a plate, fork, and knife.

''Chill sis and say thank you to Uncle Dan, Would you.'' Said Danielle as she smiled at Dan.

''Right, sorry, thank you, Uncle Dan, it looks great.'' smiled Lilith as she grabbed some salad placing it on her plate.

''don't worry my little black rose, I had made vegetables too, I know how much your lovely mother and you enjoy eating healthy food better,

I could never forget my two favorite girl's favorite food.'' says Dan gently and smiles charmingly.

''it's nice to see Dan smile more often now,'' says Jazz softly as she smiles at her brother.

''indeed the smile suits him very well.'' Says Ciel gently as he smiles gently as well.

'' hm, I agree for once, it's almost like seeing a different side of him. '' says Bobbert honestly with a blank expression.

''he looks handsome with a smile! You should smile too Bobbert! ''says Elizabeth cheerfully.

Don ignoring the whole family as he already started eating his own plate of food which is steak, his favorite.

Lilith smiled gratefully at her uncle as she sat at the table with Dan as he already had his food followed by the rest of the Phantomhive's as they sat at the table.

Danny sat by Sam with steak and a side of salad, as he was trying to eat a bit healthier after his panic attack about a month ago,

And Lilith begged him to change his diet as she didn't want Danny to have a heart attack, not to mention the whole event frightened Sam which angered Dan in the process.

''this food tastes awful.'' says Bobbert in an annoyed and rude tone.

''Bobbert that was rude!'' yelled Elizabeth angrily.

''you're the one who married him in the first place women, maybe I should be the one who should show you how to have some fun.'' Yells Bobbert in a mocking tone and chuckles and smirks.

''Dan!'' Jazz shouts in shocked tone, as Sam quickly covered Don's ears. ''Dan!'' as she felt a tinge of jealousy but hid it well.

Danny quickly covered Lilith's, ''Dan!''

''Wow...'' said Danielle as she covered her eyes.

''Never for me.'' Said Tucker as he looks down in sorrow.

Bobbert glares at Dan and makes an angry expression.

''huh? '' asked Elizabeth as she looks at Dan with innocent green eyes.

'' I just kidding, I don't need another woman because I have you Sam, but you know I had enjoyed our time together when you were screaming for more if you know what I mean.'' Dan chuckles as he smirks.

Danny, Danielle, and Sam covered the kid's ears once more the sounds of fallen cutlery clangs on the plates.

''Dan!'' yelled Sam and Danny.

While Danielle contemplated more information as Dan chuckles as he smirks.

\- The end.

 **A.n**

 **And there you have it, the end of this amazing series, how I enjoyed writing it. Perhaps you'll see more in the future... only time will tell.**

 **DPL2**

 _ **Black Phantom series November 2015- April 2019**_

 _ **The End of an era**_


End file.
